Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II
by Ai Cute
Summary: 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang tak mau tahu? ItafemNaru, KisafemNaru, SasufemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi tak mau tahu? ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Ai update lagi nih fic ini. Ini semua berkat reader yang tak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan untuk membuat sekuel Miss Office Girl Tajir. Ai usahakan fic ini nggak pending lagi dan update minimal sekali tiap bulan. Bukannya pelit. Ai kan juga harus update fic Ai yang lain.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Prolog**

Naruto berdiri kaku di depan sebuah ruangan yang dipasangi plang nama 'Direktur Pengembangan dan Riset', dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kecemasan. Jemari tangannya mencengkeram erat sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas penting, hingga map tak berdosa itu berubah menjadi kusut. Tapi, ia tak menghiraukannya. Naruto begitu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak menyadari, kalau dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu selama 30 menit.

Naruto menggigit bibir ranumnya di bagian bawah, tak yakin. Sebagian dari dirinya, meneriakkan untuk segera membalikkan badan dan mencari tempat berlindung yang aman. Tapi, berkas di tangannya memerintahkan sebaliknya. Ia harus memasukkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam ruangan di depannya dan menemui penghuninya.

'Ayo Naruto, masuk! Tunggu apalagi? Jangan jadi pengecut!' kata suara hatinya, mencaci maki-nya yang mendadak berubah jadi penakut. Masa, memasuki ruang kerjanya sendiri pun tak berani. Seperti dia disuruh masuk ke sarang macan aja.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. Ia memang tak masuk ke sarang macan, akan tetapi Itachi-yang-sedang-marah-mode-on mungkin bisa disamakan dengan binatang ganas itu. Wajahnya itu loh, sangar abis. Apalagi auranya? Beuhhh..., kalau tidak tahan mental, mungkin bakal ngompol ditempat. Seram abis, Bro. Siapa juga yang tak jeri?

'Memang kau punya pilihan? Berkas itu harus kau bahas dengan atasanmu itu sekarang? Kau mau semua hasil kerjamu berantakan gara-gara ketakutan konyolmu itu?' balas suara hatinya sengit, menolak sejuta alasan yang dikemukan Naruto untuk tak memasuki ruangan seorang Sabaku Itachi.

Yah, itu benar juga. Berkas ini harus segera sampai di tangan atasannya, karena siang nanti akan dibahas dalam rapat dengan direktur yang lain. Jika tidak, bisa runyam nanti urusannya. Bukan hanya Itachi-san yang bakal kena semprot Sasuke-kun, tapi juga proyek yang sudah dikerjakannya selama sebulan ini dengan susah payah, akan melayang sia-sia begitu saja. Itu yang Naruto tak mau.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang, mencari sisa-sisa keberaniannya yang menguap. "Aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya mensugesti diri sendiri. Tangannya dengan enggan menyentuh pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Sensasi dingin segera menyerbu saraf-saraf perabanya, sedingin kepribadian orang yang akan ditemuinya. Tangan Naruto sudah bergerak ke bawah, ketika kembali sebuah suara di dalam otaknya mengintrupsinya, memberinya rasa ragu.

'Kau yakin mau masuk? Kalo Itachi-san marah dan melemparimu kursi, setelah membaca kertas laknat itu, bagaimana?' kata suara hatinya yang lain dengan sinis, merujuk pada isi kertas yang juga ada di dalam mapnya, hanya saja tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto terkesiap. Tangannya yang memegang handle gemetaran, tak mau berhenti. Rasa takut menghambur, memenuhi otaknya, membuat wajah cantiknya jadi pucat pasi. Naruto meneguk air ludahnya kembali dengan susah payah ke dalam kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya bergidik hebat, membayangkan adegan kekerasan itu dalam otaknya. Jujur Naruto bukan hanya takut, tapi Ngeri luar biasa.

'Lalu bagaimana dengan berkas itu, kalau kau tak masuk?' suara hati nuraninya mengusik batinnya. Hati Naruto kembali bimbang. Ia berada dalam pilihan yang sulit. Ia menimbang-nimbang plus minusnya. Tapi..., setelah berfikir sekian lama, Naruto tak juga bisa mengambil keputusan. Keduanya sama beratnya.

'Tenang saja. Tachi tak akan menyakitimu. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu baik padamu dan selalu bicara sopan? Mana mungkin ia melemparimu kursi tanpa alasan yang jelas? Hentikan semua pikiran bodohmu, dan lekaslah bawa kakimu itu masuk, selesaikan urusanmu di dalam, dan voila beres! Tunggu apalagi?' kata suara hatinya meyakinkan Naruto kalo semua itu hanyalah pikiran konyolnya semata.

"Yang di luar lekas masuk! Jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu saja!" Kata Itachi dengan suara serak menyuruhnya lekas masuk.

Naruto sekarang tak punya pilihan lain selain masuk. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, berdoa dalam hati semua yang baik-baik pada Kami-sama, dan menarik handle ke bawah. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto masuk ke dalam. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan atasannya dan meletakkanya berkasnya di atas meja.

"Anda sudah mempelajari berkas rapat untuk siang nanti?" Tanya Naruto yang karena grogi, gaya bicaranya jadi kaku dan aneh. Sangat tidak Naruto sekali.

Itachi mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas, heran dengan gaya bicara Naruto. "Sudah. Menurutku proyek ini bagus, unik, dan punya pangsa pasar yang luas. Tapi, masih butuh beberapa penyempurnaan." Jawab Itachi, membuka map berisi salinan berkas yang sama dengan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Itulah gunanya rapat, untuk menyempurnakan apa saja yang kurang sebelum mulai proses produksi." Celetuk Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia mendesah lega.

Ternyata Itachi tak sedang marah dan lalu melemparinya kursi atau benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini begitu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Buktinya nada bicaranya biasanya saja, sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sama sekali tak nampak jejak amarah di wajah tampan pria yang kira-kira berusia 30-an itu.

'Awas saja kalo nanti ketemu!' Batin Naruto, melayangkan ancaman, kutukan, dan sumpah serapah pada Kiba, salah satu rekannya coret mantan rekannya yang doyan mendramatisir keadaan.

Kiba-lah, tersangka utama yang membuat Naruto bertingkah absurd sejak tadi. Ia yang meracuni pikiran Naruto dengan ketakutan-ketakutan konyol tak beralasan. Sejam sebelumnya, ketika Naruto bilang mau ketemu Itachi-san, Kiba berkata, "Hati-hati kalau ketemu sama dia. Itachi-kun lagi uring-uringan. Salah-salah nanti kau dilempari barang-barang."

"Mana mungkin," bantahku tak percaya. Masa sih, Itachi melakukan hal itu? Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

"Nih lihat! Jidatku benjol. Tadi aku baru dilempari buku olehnya. Sebelumnya, aku juga denger Neji diteriaki. Pokoknya Itachi serem abis dech." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto termangu seorang diri.

'Angker apanya? Bilang aja ia iri, karena Itachi yang baru masuk, jauh lebih disegani Sasuke daripada dirinya.' Batin Naruto tak henti-hentinya merutuki Kiba.

"Ada apa? Ada berita bagus hari ini?" tegur Itachi mengembalikan Naruto dari dunia autisnya.

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Ya..., kau tersenyum terus dari tadi. Jadi ku pikir kau lagi senang." Jawab Itachi sambil lalu seolah-olah tak tertarik. Padahal matanya berkilat penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Naruto berfikir, 'Mungkin ada baiknya ia membicarakan masalah ini dengan Itachi sekarang juga. Mumpung moodnya lagi bagus.' Tanpa Naruto sadari, jemari tangannya membelai salah satu kertas yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya dan berusaha setengah mati ia sembunyikan dari mata oniks lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau ucapan Kiba benar —Itachi lagi marah mode on— dan akhirnya marah-marah, meneriakinya atau yang lebih parah membunuhnya di tempat setelah membaca kertas laknat itu.

Iris segelap malam milik Itachi menangkap bayangan tulisan di kertas yang sedang dibelai jemarin tangan gadis yang lagi diincarnya itu. Matanya menyipit tak suka. Hatinya bergemuruh, ingin mengamuk, meski semua itu sama sekali tak terlihat jelas di wajah datarnya. Itachi mungkin perlu berterima kasih pada leluhurnya yang memberinya wajah sedatar tripleks sehingga suasana hatinya yang kacau tak bisa dibaca oleh gebetannya.

"Err.., Chi." Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kaku, tak yakin memulainya dari mana.

"Ya?" balas Itachi sama tak yakinnya, antara ingin dengar dan tidak.

"Ini tentang pesta Valentine, 3 bulan yang lalu yang kita hadiri bersama."

Otak Itachi memutar memori 3 bulan silam, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari yang bertepatan dengan hari Valentine. Itachi mengangguk-angguk kepala, tandanya ia sudah ingat sekarang. Ya, mana mungkin Itachi lupa. Itu adalah moment paling indah dalam hidupnya, yang selalu terbayang dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Sejujurnya bukan pesta Valentine-nya yang penting. Itachi mana pernah merayakan hari serba pink itu. Hell no. Dia aja mau datang ke pesta hanya karena undangan baca paksaan Sasori. Kalau bukan karena itu, dia mana sudi datang. Akan tetapi, Itachi tak menyesali keputusannya. Sebaliknya ia malah bersyukur. Karena, ternyata Naruto juga menghadiri pesta yang sama.

Itachi ingat semua peristiwa di hari itu. Tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Ia menikmati semua moment, bagaimana cantiknya Naruto, tawa Naruto, ucapan Naruto per kata, hingga pekikan terkejut dan panik Naruto. Itachi ingin meringis geli, mengingat tatapan horor Naruto ketika mereka berdua berakhir di tempat yang err...

"Chi..!" panggil Naruto lembut, membuyarkan lamunan putra sulung Fugaku.

"Oh itu. Abaikan saja. _it's just a game._ "

"Tapi..." Bantah Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sebagian dari dirinya berkata, tak rela, itu hanya dibilang permainan oleh Itachi. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa punya pikiran seperti itu. Mungkin karena ia merasa nyaman berada di sisi Itachi akhir-akhir ini. 'Seperti saat bersama Ka.' Desahnya. Ia suka dengan candaan yang dilemparkan Itachi, atau perhatian-perhatian kecilnya. Itu terlihat manis di matanya, membuat Naruto tak bosan-bosannya tersenyum.

Sisi hatinya yang lain, mendesah lega. Karena, Itachi tak mempermasalahkannya. Bagaimana pun Itachi adalah orang asing yang baru masuk dalam hidupnya. Ia tak tahu siapa sebenarnya Itachi dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba mau terikat secara romantis dengan Itachi.

Dan yang terpenting, hatinya masih merasa berat menghapus nama Ka dalam hatinya. Nama itu masih terpatri kuat, hingga ia tanpa sadar masih sangat mengharapkan Ka berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tahu itu bodoh, mengharapkan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas tak mau dirinya, menampik cintanya. Tapi, apa bisa dikata, hati ini tak bisa berpaling secepat itu. Ia terlanjur mencintai Ka.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya, menghapus pikirannya yang melantur kemana-mana. Ia sedang tak membicarakan Ka, tapi Itachi. Ingat, I-T-A-C-H-I. 'Fokus Naruto, fokus.' Makinya dalam hati.

Meskipun, Itachi tak mau tahu dan ingin melupakan pesta itu, tapi Naruto harus tetap mengatakan kebenarannya. Bahwa sesuatu yang dibilang permainan oleh Itachi itu, memiliki konsekuensi serius dan bukan main-main.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan hal itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Y-ya err Tidak, ya.. tidak.. Ah, entahlah. Ak-aku tak yakin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku..." Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menyamankan posisinya, "...sama sepertimu. Agak membingungkan. Tapi, sekali lagi ku bilang. Itu hanya permainan orang dewasa, tak lebih. Bukankah kau pun sejak awal menyetujuinya? Seingatku, kau tidak sedang mabuk saat itu. Bahkan, ku lihat kau menikmati semua prosesnya hingga akhirnya kita... well kita berakhir seperti itu," lanjut Itachi tak yakin dengan semua kata-katanya.

"Yeah, kau benar." Naruto akui. Saat itu ia memang meminum segelas wine untuk mengendorkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang, gara-gara dipaksa menghadiri pesta Valentine oleh Suigetsu, namun ia sama sekali tak mabuk. Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ia sadar, siapa pria yang ada di sampingnya. Itu adalah Itachi.

Ia juga ingat. Kalau ia sama sekali tak melayangkan protes sama sekali atau keberatan dan hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya selama permainan itu berlangsung hingga selesai. Sampai di situ, ia paham. Tapi masalahnya itu ada konsekuensi serius yang harus ditanggung Naruto dan Itachi di malam panjang itu.

'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi tak mau tahu?

'Oh GOd.' Batinnya nelangsa. Ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya kalo berita ini sampai terdengar di telinga beliau. Yeah itu pasti. Itu juga kalo Kyuubi-nee tak meledakkan tubuhnya duluan, atau Shion-nee tak mencakar tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. 'Akan ku selesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Aku pasti bisa. Aku bukan anak kecil nan cengeng yang dulu. Tapi, aku wanita dewasa yang mandiri. Ya, aku pasti bisa.' Tekad Naruto bulat, akan mengurus semuanya sendiri tanpa Itachi.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan. Permisi. Sampai jumpa di ruang rapat nanti." Kata Naruto undur diri.

 **TBC**

Ada yang bisa nebak apa isi kertas laknat yang dimaksud Naruto? Kalo ada yang berhasil menjawab, bakal Ai kasih ... kasih.. tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hore,.. banzai banzai. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Syukurlah ternyata masih banyak yang menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini. Kirain udah ditinggal dan nggak mau nengok lagi. Maafkan Ai yang lelet updatenya, cos Ai nyicil ngerjainnya. Tiap hari paling banyak 6 halaman. Yah, sekalian juga untuk proses editing, biar typo-typo tak ada lagi. Jika pun ada, nggak begitu ngaruh dengan keseluruhan isi cerita. Ai nggak mau ngulang kesalahan yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya. Belajar banyak dari fandom sebelah.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 1**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang buruk bagi Nara Shikamaru. Semua hal yang buruk yang pernah menimpanya, selalu terjadi di hari Senin. Oleh karena itu, Shika tak pernah menyukai hari Senin dan selalu berharap hari Senin segera berakhir atau lebih baik lagi tak pernah ada.

Lebay? Ah, enggak juga. Fakta membuktikan hipotesa si jenius pewaris klan Nara ini. Ia pernah terserang penyakit cacar air di hari Senin, membuatnya jadi bahan ejekan sekelasnya. Ia menghancurkan moge-nya yang harganya fantastis di hari Senin. Ia pernah mencium pacar pertamanya di hari Senin. Oke, secara teknis itu adalah hal yang baik. Hanya saja, gadis impiannya waktu ia berumur tujuh tahun itu, tak menerima pesona Shika, dan langsung meninjunya hingga gigi depannya perlu diperbaiki oleh seorang dokter gigi yang sadis. Di hari Senin juga.

Selain Senin, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Shika juga sangat jengkel dengan setiap makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin perempuan yang berambut pirang. Segala keruwetan hidupnya dan penyebab sakit kepalanya ini berpusat pada si pirang. Kenapa? Karena saat ini, Shika sedang bermasalah dengan tiga wanita berbahaya yang semuanya berambut pirang. Tsk, menyebalkan. This is troublesome.

Pirang pertama itu mantan pacarnya yakni Yamanaka Ino seorang model sekaligus aktris. Hubungan keduanya sangatlah buruk. Sampai detik ini pun, mereka masih saling memaki dan menyindir ketika keduanya bertemu. Bahkan pernah di satu kesempatan, Shika terpeleset menampar si pirang berotak licik itu, yang tak pernah disesali Shika hingga kini.

Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Penjelasannya panjang. Semua itu berawal dari perpisahan mereka yang kata Ino di media massa, "Kami berpisah baik-baik." Huh, Shika ingin mendengus jijik di depan mantannya. Itu Bulshit.

Kenyataannya, perpisahan Shika dengan Ino tidaklah baik-baik saja, seperti yang digembar-gemborkan Ino. Mana ada hal seperti itu? Logikanya, kalo memang masih baik-baik saja, kenapa harus pisah? Pisah, itu tandanya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Iya, kan? Dan, seperti itulah kenyataannya yang menimpa Shika-Ino.

Si Munafik no 1 itu, memang jago berakting, bukan hanya di depan kamera, tetapi juga di dunia nyata. Ia selalu tampil dengan kesan ia gadis baik-baik. Padahal itu tak lebih dari sebuah pencitraan.

Gadis itu sama busuknya dengan pelacur jalanan, bahkan lebih rendah lagi. Tak sedikit dari pelacur itu, yang menjual diri karena kepepet masalah ekonomi. Sedang Ino? Shika mau tertawa keras-keras. Dia melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Sasuke hanya demi karirnya.

Menjijikkan?

Ya, itu sangat menjijikkan. Itulah penyebab utama mereka putus. Tidak, Shika tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke yang menggoda Ino kok, tetapi sebaliknya. Si licik itu tak perduli, meski Shika kekasihnya itu sahabat baik Sasuke, dan Sasuke bukanlah pria single di peredaran, melainkan sudah punya tunangan. Tapi, ia masih saja mencoba melakukan firlting pada Sasuke juga.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Shika tidak cinta mati ini padanya. Baginya, Ino tak lebih dari partner in bedroom. Jadi, tak masalah jika ia harus melepas Ino dari sisinya kapan pun. Hanya harga dirinya yang terluka. Itulah masalah utama memburuknya hubungan Shika-Ino hingga detik ini.

Si pirang kedua menjengkelkan lainnya itu Temari. Office girl yang merangkap jabatan sebagai teman Naruto ini, sekaligus yang lagi diPDKT-in Shika, dari kemarin entah mengapa selalu menghindarinya. Ia bersikap, seolah-olah Shika ini wabah penyakit menular. Mereka sampai hari ini masih bermain petak umpet, seperti sebuah lagu picisan 'Aku di sini, Kau ada di sana.' Entah sampai kapan permainan ini akan berakhir, Shika pun tak tahu.

Dan pirang yang ketiga, tidak lain dan tidak bukan rekan kerjanya sendiri. Semenjak bertemu dengan si pirang ini, hidupnya tidak lagi sama. Dia mampu membuat hidup nya yang damai jadi jungkir balik, dalam artian buruk. Dia lah the most big trouble yang akan dengan senang hati dihindarinya.

Pagi ini, di hari Senin ini, Shika datang ke kantor dengan wajah cemberut. Mukanya ditekuk berlipat-lipat, memperlihatkan wajah angkernya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shika menggerutu segala hal, dan menghardik orang-orang yang bisa ia jadikan tong sampah penampung amarahnya.

Moodnya yang sejak awal sudah buruk bertambah sangat buruk di hari ini, hingga tak ada satu pun, bahkan diantara CS-nya yang sudi melewatkan waktu untuk jalan bersamanya. Mereka lebih memilih memutar arah, daripada harus berjalan beriringan dengan Shika. Kenapa? Karena mereka tak mau jadi korban semburan Shika.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor, ia berdoa dan berharap dengan sepenuh hati, agar tak bersua dengan salah satu atau ketiga pirang itu sekaligus, di hari yang menurutnya paling sial untuk Shika. Senin dan si Pirang? Itu bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Pasti hari ini akan berakhir sangat-sangat buruk jika kedua unsur ini bertemu. Itu yang ada di benak Shika.

Mungkin Shika memang tak pernah diijinkan Tuhan untuk berdamai dengan hari Senin. Doanya tidak dikabulkan. Baru juga ia usai berdoa, ia sudah bertemu muka dengan salah satu Pirang yang ingin dihindarinya hari ini. "Pagi, Shika!" Sapa si Pirang ketiga riang, yang di telinga Shika seperti alunan lagu dari neraka.

Shika mendecih dan mengumpat nasib sialnya pagi ini dalam hati, sebelum membalas sapaan Naruto, "Pagi!" dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh nada dingin Shika dan memilih melenggang pergi begitu saja, masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan Shika yang udah mencak-mencak hanya karena melihat rambut pirang keemasannya.

Shika memutar bola matanya dan cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangannya juga, melarikan diri dari segala jenis kesialan yang mungkin terjadi di hari Senin ini. Brakkk! Ia menutup pintu sekuat tenaga, seolah itu si pirang, menghasilkan suara berdebam kencang, membuat siapapun yang lewat terlonjak kaget dan mengelus dada, karena serangan jantung mendadak.

...*****...

Ctaaak... Ctaaak...Ctaaak

Terdengar suara tuts dari deretan huruf-huruf dari keyboard, yang ditekan seirama, memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jari-jari Naruto menari-nari dengan lincah di atas keyboard. Baris demi baris kalimat muncul di layar. Ia sibuk dengan layar laptopnya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sesosok pria tampan, berambut coklat tua nyaris hitam diikat ke atas seperti nanas, di sebelahnya.

Tamu tak diundang tersebut, dengan seenak udelnya merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi Naruto hingga tiada lagi jarak diantara mereka, tanpa permisi. Ia lalu dengan kurang ajarnya pula, merebahkan kepala nanasnya di bahu gadis cantik itu, menjadikannya bantal yang akan mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Naruto masih berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan beban di pundak kanannya. Ia baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ketika ia merasakan bahu kanannya terasa berat dan kaku. Bahunya seperti ditindih sesuatu, sehingga sulit digerakkan sesuka hatinya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping untuk mengetahui benda apa itu.

Kwakkk kwakkk kwakkk.

Suasananya hening. Tidak ada teriakan histeris keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto. Hanya pupil Naruto yang melebar, tandanya si empunya terkejut, mendapati seorang Shikamaru sudah bertengger dengan manisnya di atas bahunya. Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya, sedikit bingung. Otaknya meloading dan menganalisa apa yang tengah dan sedang terjadi di sini.

"Mmm, pantas saja bahunya kram. Gara-gara orang ini toh?" Dumelnya setelah melewati proses analisis. Dalam hati ia heran. 'Sejak kapan Shika ada di sini? Perasaan tadi aku sendiriaan.'

Naruto menunggu 5 menit. Ia berharap Shika tahu sopan santun, bangun dari tidur siangnya sendiri setelah aksinya terpergok Naruto, lalu segera mengenyahkan kepala nanasnya dari bahunya. Tapi harapan, tinggallah harapan. Shikamaru tetap saja tidur, malah sekarang disertai suara mendengkur pula.

Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut jengkel. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Shika sedikit kasar, membangunkan si pangeran tidur dari tidur cantiknya. "Oy Shik, bangun!" teriaknya. Shika tak merespon. Ia justru menyamankan diri, mencari posisi yang paling enak diantara leher dan bahu Naruto.

Sudut-sudut kemarahan bertebaran menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto. 'Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Memangnya dia ini siapa? Suami bukan. Kekasih bukan. Seenaknya saja menjadikan aku sandaran. Emang aku ini bantal, apa?' Pikirnya luar biasa jengkel.

Karena penolakan halus tak digubris, Naruto bertindak lebih kasar. Ia memberinya cubitan maut yang sensasinya seperti gigitan semut kecil di sepanjang lengan Shika. Tapi cara ini pun, tidak manjur juga. Shika sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dengkuran jeleknya masih saja terdengar jelas.

Kekesalan Naruto bertambah besar. Ia berganti strategi. Kini, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shika dengan brutal. Tapi Shika, tetap tak bangun juga. Naruto beralih cara lainnya. Ia melirik kamus Jepang-Inggris setebal 5 cm di sampingnya. Kelihatannya itu bisa dijadikan senjata pamungkas yang sempurna. Naruto berancang-ancang mau nabok si kepala nanas dengan kamus.

"Please, jangan lakuin itu! Biarkanlah aku berbaring sejenak. Aku ngantuk sekali. Hoahmmm... nyam...nyam..." kata Shika masih sambil memenjamkan matanya.

"Enak aja." Tukas Naruto tak terima. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bahunya biar Shika tak merasa nyaman. "Kalo ngantuk, tidur aja sana di sofa. Kau pikir aku ini kasur?

Shika tak merespon. Ia memilih memeluk lengan Naruto erat-erat, layaknya memeluk guling kesayangannya. Kepalanya didorong masuk lebih dalam hingga rambutnya kini menggelitik saraf-saraf di sepanjang pipi dan leher leher Naruto. Pipinya dengan manisnya menempel di tulang rusuk Naruto yang bagian atas.

Kali ini kesabaran Naruto habis sudah. Wajahnya merah padam. Dalam anime, mungkin kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap putih. Tangannya dikepalkan bersiap dengan bogem mentah yang dengan senang hati dilayangkan pada nanas cungkring yang satu ini.

Jarak bogemannya sudah tinggal 5 cm lagi menghantam hidung mancung Shika, tapi sesuatu membuat tangannya berhenti. Ada rasa iba menggelayutinya, menyaksikan wajah kelelahan Shika dengan gurat-gurat kelelahan memenuhi wajah tampannya. Kantong mata di bawah kelopak mata jadi saksi nyata, menandakan si pemilik marga Nara ini, sedang menderita insomnia belakangan ini.

Shika kurang tidur? Agak aneh memang dengarnya. Pasalnya, semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Nara Shikamaru? Selain jenius, ia itu terkenal dengan predikatnya sebagai raja tidur. Dia sanggup tidur dimana saja, tak harus di atas ranjang, dengan fasilitas seminim apapun. Ia bahkan sanggup tidur beralaskan rumput dan beratapkan langit. Tapi sekarang ia menderita kurang tidur? Oh, WOW. Itu pasti sesuatu banget.

Hahhh... Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan amat sangat perlahan, karena tak ingin membangunkan Shika. "Kau beruntung memiliki teman yang baik hati seperti aku. Kali ini, kau ku biarkan. Lain kali? Jangan harap." Gumamnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sekarang kecepatan mengetiknya berkurang, mengingat ia melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Ingat tangan kanannya sedang disewakan Naruto kepada Shika sebagai guling.

Sejam kemudian...

"Beraat..." Keluh Naruto, sedikit oleng, tak sanggup lagi menahan beban di pundaknya.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shika, sambil menahan rasa kesemutan yang menjalar, menyerang organ tubuhnya di bagian atas. "Oy, Shik bangun. Katamu Cuma sebentar. Udah sejam lebih, nih. Pundakku kebas, nih. Kau pindah di sofa, gih!" kata Naruto dengan nada lumayan tinggi. Shika masih bernafas teratur, tak terganggu nada tinggi Naruto, apalagi guncangan lemah itu.

"Iiih, ni orang. Gimana, sih? Nggak bangun-banggun juga." Dumel Naruto gemas. Naruto yang kesal, tanpa pikir panjang mengambil beberapa buku yang terserak di atas meja, susah payah. Buku itu hantamkannya kuat-kuat ke wajah Shika, beberapa kali. Masih tidak ada respon. Kepala Shika masih kokoh, menempel di pundak Naruto layaknya dilem alteco.

Karena buku nggak ngaruh, Naruto mengambil kamus yang tadi tak jadi digunakan Naruto sebagai senjata. Tanpa belas kasihan, kamus tebal itu mendarat dengan cantik di wajah, kepala, dan punggung Shika. Tapi, dasar kebo, Shika masih juga tidur dengan lelapnya, sama sekali tak merasakan pukulan paling keras yang bisa Naruto kerahkan.

Hah hah hah...

Naruto tersengal-sengal. Tangan kirinya sudah kelelahan, memukul-mukul tubuh kekar Shika. "Auww auww..." Erangnya dengan air mata pedih keluar dari kelopak matanya, ketika Shika membetulkan posisi tidurnya, masih bergelung diantara ceruk leher dan pundak Naruto. Rupanya Shika tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto yang kram, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, menggelenyar, dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Shik... please, bangun dong! Pegel, nih." Ratap Naruto diantara erangan sisa-sisa rasa kesemutan yang tertinggal di bagian pundak hingga tulang rusuknya jika tubuhnya digerakkan sedikit saja.

Mata Naruto melirik pintu pantry. "Benar kata Sasori, kau tak akan bisa ku dapatkan kalau aku tidak menyakitimu. Please, help me!" teriak Naruto berharap bantuan pada siapapun orang di luar sana. Ia janji, ia akan mentraktir siapapun orang itu yang bisa menyingkirkan kebo ini dari pundaknya. Ia sudah tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

'Oh, Tuhan. Tolong kirimkan aku Dewa penolong pada hambamu yang imut ini.' Doa Naruto rada narsis. Karena kesal bercampur putus asa, akhirnya Naruto yang kelelahan ikut tidur juga di samping Shikamaru. Kepalanya ikut ia rebahkan, menyandar pada ujung kepala Shikamaru.

Posisi mereka, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang luar, terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Posisinya itu bisa menimbulkan dugaan yang bukan-bukan pada hubungan keduanya dan rasa cemburu yang menyengat, jika orang luar yang melihat itu, kebetulan ada hati pada salah satu dari keduanya. Seperti sesosok pria berambut panjang berwarna raven dan diikat di bagian tengkuk.

Dia berdiri tertegun di depan pintu menyaksikan dua orang itu tidur dengan saling menyandar satu sama lainnya. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat datar, tapi sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Matanya menatap bengis pada pria yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya menyender pada pundak gadis pujaan hatinya. Mata itu, adalah mata yang menjanjikan neraka untuk pria pemalas yang jadi rekan kerjanya.

Betapa kesalnya dia, melihat pemandangan menyesakkan ini tersaji tepat di depan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi bergemeletuk, menahan emosi yang hendak meluap. Dia menyesali langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke ruangan keparat ini.

Niat mulianya untuk mencairkan hubungannya dengan Naruto, yang sempat mendingin setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang pesta Valentine sebulan yang lalu, berakhir menyakitkan. Kebaikannya dibalas dengan keburukan. "Dare, you." Desisnya dingin.

Itachi mendekati Shika-Naru. Ia menjumput beberapa helai rambut pirangnya dan menciumnya penuh perasaan. 'Jadi begitu ya, Princes. Sepertinya cara halus dan lembut tak cocok denganmu. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.' Batin pria itu menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan.

"Tunggulah aku, Princes. Kau akan segera tahu siapa AKU yang sesungguhnya." Bisik Itachi menyapa gendang telinga Naruto, sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang masih lelap dibuai mimpi.

Berkat interaksinya dengan Naruto beberapa bulan ini, ia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto itu bebal, menolak dengan tegas segala perhatian dan pendekatan Itachi dan hanya menyerahkan seluruh cintanya untuk Kisame-si-cowok-monster-sialan itu. Itu artinya, Itachi tak bisa bersikap lembut untuk mendapatkannya.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya, yaitu dengan menjadi Itachi yang biasanya. Itachi yang pemaksa. Itachi yang agresif. Bahkan menjadi Itachi yang kejam dan tak kenal belas kasihan, jika Naruto masih bersikap keras kepala, menolaknya. 'Akan ku potong sayapmu itu, Princes. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi kemanapun selain ke tempatku.' Janji Itachi dalam hati.

Sepeninggal Itachi, muncullah Temari yang baru selesai membereskan ruang rapat. Ia berniat membenahi barang-barangnya di pantry sebelum pulang. Matanya berserobok, menatap langsung duo ShikaNaru yang masih tidur dengan posisi saling menyender. Ada sentakan rasa cemburu menghujam dadanya, menyaksikan kemesraan dua orang itu.

Air mata kesedihan menetes di pipinya, mengalir menganak sungai, dalam diam. Ia tak mengira masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit hati, setelah Shika begitu dalam menyakitinya, melukai harga dirinya, dan menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Bukankah tekadnya sudah bulat, untuk melupakan semua kenangan indah kebersamaannya dengan Shika? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji dalam hati, tak akan lagi menengok pada Shika, apapun yang terjadi? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia masih merasakan pilunya akibat patah hati?

Dua sejoli itu masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Mereka sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Temari yang dunia terkendalinya kembali porak poranda. Gadis malang itu menangis dalam diam, yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Merasa jadi obat nyamuk, Temari memutuskan pergi dan menunda tujuannya semula. Ia tak ingin menyiksa batinnya dengan menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, eh Sasuke sang presdir nyelonong masuk. Ia datang ke pantry dengan alasan minta laporan sekaligus dibuatkan kopi oleh Naruto, modus biar bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Ia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk tidak mengibarkan bendera putih, dan tetap PDKT dengan Naruto, sebelum gadis itu memutuskan akan memberikan pada siapa hatinya.

Ia pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan Temari, menyaksikan kedekatan Shika-Naru. 'Sejak kapan mereka dekat?' batinnya tak percaya. Bedanya dia dengan Temari, kalo Temari lebih memilih diam dan mundur secara teratur, kalo Sasuke memilih berteriak meraung-raung, meluapkan kemarahannnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Sasuke geram yang sedang dilanda cemburu buta. Lagi-lagi ia ketinggalan kereta, ada pria lain yang lebih dulu mendekati Naruto. Kemarin-kemarin Gaara, lalu Itachi, dan sekarang Shika? Ia tak terima dengan semua ini. Lalu kapan gilirannya? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu, sebelum semaunya terlambat. Naruto harus jadi miliknya.

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan membuka. Teriakan Sasuke berhasil menembus dunia mimpinya, membangunkan gadis itu dengan cara yang kasar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengusir sisa-sisa pengaruh dunia mimpi. Pandangannya yang awalnya buram ini mulai jelas. Iris matanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke dan Temari yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Kalian? Syukurlah kalian di sini. Tolonglah aku. Tolong singkirkan makhluk ini dari bahuku. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, hiks." Pintanya melas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Oh, cepatlah tolong aku. Aku... Gyaa..." teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke refleks melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Naruto. Shika sendiri sudah tepar di atas lantai karena disentak dengan paksa oleh Sasuke setelah usahanya membangunkannya gagal baca menghajar babak belur Shika. Temari yang iba, membetulkan posisi Shika.

"Kenapa teriak?" protes Sasuke.

"S-Sory, refleks. Bahuku kram."

"Sekarang bisa cerita?" pinta Sasuke tegas. Ia duduk di samping Naruto, menyeret kursi yang diduduki Shikamaru, untuk memberi ruang pada Naruto. Ia memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk membalikkan badannya. Tangan kekarnya dengan hati-hati melemaskan otot-otot bahu Naruto yang kram.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cerita awalnya, tiba-tiba saja Shika datang dan tidur di bahuku."

"Dan kau membiarkannya saja?" tanya Temari tidak percaya. Ia sakit hati, merasa dikhianati teman yang beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya.

Naruto merengut. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku terlalu konsentrasi bekerja sampai tak menyadarinya kehadirannya. Pas nyadar, tahu-tahu pundakku sudah berat."

"Tinggal bangunin aja, apa susahnya." (Sasuke)

"Apa susahnya? Gampang sekali kau ngomong. Kau pikir aku tak cukup berusaha? Dia itu sudah ku guncang-guncang, ku cubiti, ku lempari buku, kamus dan barang-barang lain, tapi tetap saja dia tak mau bangun. Aku bahkan sudah teriak-teriak sampai serak, minta pertolongan, namun tak ada yang muncul membantuku. Akhirnya aku ketiduran karena lelah." Jelas Naruto merasa keenakan dengan pijitan Sasuke.

Gadis polos itu sama sekali tak menyadari tangan Sasuke sudah menari-nari dimana-mana di sepanjang punggungnya, mencari-cari titik-titik sensitif Naruto, memuaskan khayalan mesumnya. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kalian mau apa kemari?"

"Oh, aku mau membereskan barang-barangku. Sebentar lagi shiftku selesai." Jawab Temari. Ada perasaan lega menyusup hatinya, setelah tahu antara Naruto dan Shika tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Minta laporan. Besok, kau mau ke Osaka, kan? Errr, sekalian minta dibuatin kopi."

"Oh, itu laporannya sudah selesai. Aku letakkan di map hijau. Kalo kopi, bisakah Temari saja yang buat? Tanganku masih kesemutan."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Dengan dagunya, ia memberi isyarat pada Temari untuk membuatkannya kopi.

Sasuke lalu terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan Naruto sambil menunggu kopinya siap. Setelah kopinya selesai dibuat Temari, Sasuke pamitan kembali ke ruangannya, karena ia tak punya alasan lagi berada di ruang itu.

"Aku kembali ke ruanganku. Tolong urus Shika, ya Tem. Kasihan kalo ia dibiarkan tidur di lantai. Nanti sakit."

Temari menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan. Ia melupakan janjinya untuk menjauh dari Shika. Ia tak tega melihat Shika, pria yang amat dicintainya tidur di lantai nan dingin dengan wajah babak belur habis dihajar Sasuke seperti itu. Ia menarik kepala Shika di atas pangkuannya dan mengusap wajahnya lembut.

Temari sama sekali tak sadar kalo itu adalah sebuah jebakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya ketika Sasuke berteriak seperti cewek yang lagi PMS. Saat itu ia dengan cepat menyusun rencana untuk bisa berbicara dengan Temari dan menanyakan alasan kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berdua ya, Deer." Gumam Shika dengan seulas senyum licik di wajahnya. Ia mengabaikan sentakan rasa bersalah dan iba, melihat gadis pujaannya pucat pasi.

Tubuh Temari tersentak. Pupilnya melebar. "K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Dari tadi." Jawab Shika malas, tangannya dengan sigap memerangkap Temari di bawah tubuhnya sehingga gadis itu tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. I-itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Hmm, jadi nggak mau ngaku, ya?" gumam Shika dengan nada berbahaya yang tak bisa disalah artikan lagi maknanya. Tangannya meraba rok Temari, mencoba membuka kaitannya.

Temari terkesiap, panik. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat. "Hentikan! Dasar mesum." Maki Temari menendang-nendang kaki Shika, mencoba membebaskan diri dari tindihan si manusia rusa itu.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau cerita aku tak akan berhenti."

"Dasar kau brengsek. Tak cukupkah kau menyakitiku? Aku memang miskin, tapi aku juga punya harga diri. Ku mohon, hik.. ku mohon hik, berhenti mempermainkanku." Kata Temari sambil terisak-isak, berurai air mata. Sorot matanya memancarkan keputus asaan, cemas dengan kesuciannya yang akan terenggut, karena tangan Shika sudah mencapai bagian tubuhnya yang privat.

"Sss..., jangan nangis." Shika menarik tangannya dan membelai rambut Temari, menenangkan gadis itu yang sedang dilanda ketakutan. "Tolong katakan padaku, apa ada perkataanku yang menyakitimu yang membuatmu membenciku. Aku tahu aku ini idiot dan tak peka. Tapi, niatku tulus Temari. Aku..."

"Tulus? Tulus kau bilang? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa."

Jleeb..

Jantung Shika seperti tertikam sebilah pisau tepat mengenai jantungnya, mendengar nada sakit hati yang kentara dari gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Hatinya terluka, tapi ia sadar, Temari pasti lebih sakit lagi. Otaknya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kebodohan apa yang telah dilakukannya, hingga membuat Temari begitu sakit hati?

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu. Kau anggap aku ini mainan, tantangan untuk ditakhlukan lalu kau lempar aku ke jalan seperti sampah." Teriak Temari histeris. Matanya merah, meluapkan segala emosi terpendamnya pada orang yang telah membuat hidupnya merana beberapa bulan ini.

Mata Shika terbelalak. 'Jangan-jangan dia dengar percakapannya dengan Kiba. Pantas-pantas saja ia membenciku. Aku memang brengsek.' Batinnya. Shika menarik nafas. "Aku akui itu memang niat awalku. Kau tahu sendiri aku brengsek, bajingan yang tak pernah bisa membiarkan wanita cantik yang lewat di depanku dianggurin. Aku ingin menikmati tubuh molek mereka hingga mainanku rusak. Baru ku lepaskan."

Temari memberontak hebat. Ia tak mau dan tak sudi jadi mainan rusak. Cukup, cukup sekali hidupnya berantakan dengan pengkhianatan sang ayah. Ia tak mau ikut-ikutan terpuruk seperti sang ibu yang gagal move on hingga kini.

Shika mengeratkan pelukannya, bersikeras tak mau melepas Temari. "Tapi... manusia juga bisa berubah, Tem. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menjauhiku. Rasanya hidupku tak sama lagi. Aku tak bisa lagi menikmati hidupku seperti dulu, bersenang-senang dengan semua wanita-wanita cantik di atas ranjang, aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak, tanpa senyum ceriamu."

Temari terdiam, tak lagi memberontak. Matanya menatap tajam Shika, mengira-ngira apa maksud manusia tukang tidur itu. Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah dia.. berniat... 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.' tepisnya cepat, meski hatinya berharap demikian.

"Kau memang tak cantik, selalu membuatku repot, dan menjengkelkan. Tapi, hanya kamu seorang yang bisa mengguncang hidupku. Karena itu, ku mohon biarkan aku jadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan terus merepotkanmu, membuatmu jengkel, dan menjadi bantal kesayanganku."

Temari mengedipkan bulu matanya, ngehank. Sebenarnya ni orang mau ngomong apa sih? Mau muji apa menghina? Dan lagi maksudnya apa coba, bilang Temari mengguncang hidupnya? Ia mau balas dendam padanya nih ceritanya? Tapi kenapa terakhirnya, ia bilang mau menjadikan dia bantal? Kalo maksudnya mau menggoda Temari, kok bahasanya.. eoh nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sih?

Shika mendengus jengkel, menyaksikan kelemotan taraf berfikirnya Temari. Tapi, tak apalah. Ia yakin gen geniusnya akan membuat anak-anak Temari kelak tidak akan lemot seperti ibunya. 'Gen Nara kan selalu jadi dominan.' Batinnya nggak nyambung dan narsis.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum bahagia. Bayangan dia, Temari, dan anak-anaknya menikmati sarapan bersama membuat hatinya menghangat. 'Nara Temari? Tak buruk juga.' pikirnya. Menurutnya nama itu jauh lebih baik dari nama Sakuragi Temari.

"Temari, besok kau ada waktu kosong?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana? Kalo kau mengajakku ke hotel atau apartemenmu, aku tak sudi. Aku bukan cewek gampangan yang mau tidur denganmu dengan imbalan uang atau apapun." Tukas Temari kasar.

"Bukan. Aku ingin mengajakmu memilih cincin, lalu kita ke balai kota, trus ke gereja, dan..."

"Kau itu sebenarnya mau apa, sih?" tanya Temari makin bingung 'balai kota? Gereja? Yang benar aja?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Is, kau itu merusak lamaranku yang indah dan romantis ini. Cobalah bersikap manis dan dengarkan bagaimana aku melemarmu." Gerutu Shika.

'Romantis? Dia benar-benar sudah gila.' Pikir Temari. "Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" goda Temari, meski hatinya senang sang pujaan hati melamarnya. Tak setiap hari dia dilamar seorang cowok tampan yang kaya raya.

"Kau harus mau, kalau pun tak mau aku akan membuatmu mau. Kalau perlu, aku akan menculikmu. Oh, yeah terima saja takdirmu itu. Kau itu tercipta hanya untuk Nara Shikamaru seorang."

Temari memutar bola matanya, sedikit ill feel. 'Dasar pemaksa.' Batinnya. Hari itu dihabiskan Temari dan Shika dengan membicarakan masa depan yang akan mereka. Mereka melupakan segala kepedihan di masa lalu dan hanya menatap masa depan saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shika menyukai hari Senin. Ternyata hari Senin pun bisa membawa keberuntungan juga untuknya, seperti yang dialaminya hari ini. Meski ada beberapa insiden yang membuat tubuhnya biru lebam, tapi pada akhirnya berakhir indah. Happy ending. 'I like Monday,' pikirnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

...*****...

Naruto memasuki ruangannya. Dahinya berjengit. 'Kok gelap?' batinnya bingung. Ia meraba-raba sebuah saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Usahanya belum membuahkan hasil, ketika sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung di belakangnya.

Tubuh Naruto terperanjat. 'S-siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati. Otaknya panik, meronta-ronta panik dalam pelukan pria asing itu. Samar-samar ia mencium aftersave orang tersebut. 'Baunya familiar. Ini seperti milik...' pikir Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, untuk melihat apakah dugaannya benar.

Sebuah ciuman menyambut bibirnya, begitu ia membalikkan badan. Itu bukanlah ciuman singkat, tapi panas dan penuh gairah. Kreteek..kreteeek..kreteeek..., tubuh Naruto gemetaran menahan rasa takut. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini padanya? Dia tidak berniat... untuk...' tanyanya dalam hati, mencoba menepis pikirannya yang bukan-bukan. Tapi, tonjolan yang menyeruak, digesek-gesekkan dengan konstan ke perutnya, tak mungkin lagi bisa disalah artikan.

"Halo, princess. Apa kau merindukanku?" Sapanya dengan suara serak. Mata oniksnya berkilat penuh hasrat yang tentu saja tak begitu terlihat oleh Naruto karena keadaannya yang gelap gulita.

Naruto bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, yang mendadak tenggorokannya kering. "K-kau mau apa?" cicitnya tergagap. Naruto hanya bisa memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati, yang menampakkan rasa takutnya dengan kentara.

"Aku mau KAU." Ujarnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memerangkap Naruto dan menggiringnya ke tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak sebelum Naruto masuk. Naruto terkesiap, meronta-ronta mencoba melarikan diri, dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Dengan terampil, pria itu melucuti pakaian Naruto. Penolakan Naruto sama sekali tak mengganggunya, justru sebaliknya membakar gairahnya untuk segera menyatukan tubuhnya dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Saatnya makan." Desis orang itu dengan suara seraknya, menindih tubuh telanjang Naruto.

Hanya ada suara erangan bergairah dari si pria, nafas yang terengah-engah, dan permohonan lirih minta dilepaskan dari si gadis yang terdengar sesudahnya. Derit suara sofa jadi alunan musik, menambah panasnya gairah yang membelenggu dua insan yang sedang bercinta. Kegelapan malam dan perabotan di ruangan itu jadi saksi mata perbuatan asusila itu.

 **TBC**

Bagi yang nebak itu surat dari dokter, maaf anda masih belum tepat. Chapter ini menjawab kalo Naruto masih perawan. Anda bisa mencoba menebaknya lagi. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pria yang menggagahi Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note : Selamat untuk para reader yang sebagian besar bisa menebak, laki-laki yang menggagahi Naruto. Yup, dia Itachi. Alasannya karena cemburu. Lebih jelasnya baca aja chapter ini. untuk yang nebak Sasuke? nggak salah tuh? Sasuke mang suka pada Naru, tapi ia tak punya alasan untuk memaksa Naru.

Bagi yang merasa aneh, kenapa Naru tidak marah pada Itachi karena tindakannya, berarti anda gagal menebak identitas kertas laknat yang diterima Naruto.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 2**

Karin tak pernah mengerti. Ada apa dengan Shuigetsu itu? Dia itu tidaklah tampan seperti Sasuke, bukan pula rupawan seperti Neji. Dia juga tak bergelimang harta seperti Itachi-kakak-Sasuke. Tapi mengapa, oh mengapa, gayanya sudah seperti superstar. Dia bersikap sangat angkuh dan sok jual mahal.

Dahi Karin mengerut, jengkel. Si idiot itu terlalu tinggi memandang dirinya. Dia dengan berani dan PD-nya menolak cinta Karin. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berulang-ulang. Dia tak pernah melihat Karin lebih dari seorang adik, sahabat, ataupun istilah lainnya. Intinya, di mata Shuigetsu, Karin bukanlan seorang wanita. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjangnya. Lalu, ia menggelung tubuhnya begitu rapat, seperti seekor anak kucing yang kehilangan perlindungan dari induknya di balik selimut tebal. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata turun ke pipi lalu dagu seperti aliran sungai nan jernih, berkilat tertimpa cahaya. Hatinya kembali berduka karena lagi-lagi Shui menolak cintanya.

'Dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Karin.' Rutuk Karin dalam hati, menyalahkan kebodohannya.

Ia adalah wanita idiot number one, wanita murahan seperti julukan beberapa antifansnya, yang mengejar-ngejar cinta seorang pria yang bahkan meliriknya pun tak sudi. Dia tahu itu. Dan otaknya sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi, tak bisa. Hatinya selalu kembali pada Shui, dan memang hanya ada nama Shui di sana. Tidak pernah ada nama laki-laki lain.

Ia pikir setelah sekian lama berlalu, dan masa-masa gejolak hormon sudah lama lewat, nama itu sudah terhapus dari hatinya selamanya. Tapi ia salah. Shuigetsu hanya perlu tersenyum padanya dan Karin sudah klepek-klepek tak berdaya seperti remaja ingusan.

Ia bahkan masih tetap memuja pria itu, meski penampilannya menjadi awkward ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali di Konoha. Ia sama sekali tak pula dengan wajah itu ataupun pangling, meski kemeja Shui sudah berganti dengan gaun berumbai-rumbai lengkap dengan bulunya. Jambang tipisnya sudah dipoles dengan bedak tebal dan bibirnya dipulas dengan lipstik warna merah menyala. Di matanya, Shui masih tampan seperti dulu, meski sudah jadi baleng alias banci kaleng.

Cintanya tumbuh semakin besar ketika Shui melindunginya dari penguntit yang mulai mengganggu rutinitasnya dan membahayakan keselamatannya. Shui bersedia cuti dari pekerjaannya demi menjaganya. Itu menyentuh hatinya dan membuat hati Karin menghangat. Dan ia dengan bodohnya bukan hanya nembak Shui, bahkan diantara kegilaannya ia melamar Shuigetsu.

Demi Shui, Karin rela memutus kontraknya dengan Sasuke untuk berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya. Ia bahkan rela melepas karirnya yang sedang menanjak. Hik..hik...hiks.. ta-tapi kenapa semua itu masih belum cukup? Hati Shui masih saja seperti batu karang, bersikeras menolak cinta Karin.

"Kamu kejam, Shui. Kejam." Gumamnya sambil terisak-isak. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya tiap hari, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Meskipun ia pulang dalam keadaan kelelahan, sangat-sangat butuh istirahat, tapi begitu menyentuh bantal otaknya langsung melayang pada Shui dan itu akan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Jika benar ia memang tak mau memberi tempat untuk Karin di hatinya, kenapa ia harus bersikap lembut pada Karin. Untuk apa semua perhatiannya selama ini? Kenapa ia selalu memberi peluang pada Karin hingga Karin tak pernah bisa berhenti berharap untuk bisa bersanding dengan Shui suatu saat nanti, kalau hanya untuk menghempaskannya ke bumi? Shuigetsu memang kejam, sangat kejam.

Kriettt...

'Eh, S-siapa? Penguntitkah?' pikirnya ketakutan. Karin tersentak dari lamunan indahnya. Tubuhnya waspada. Diam-diam jari-jarinya mengambil pisau belati yang selalu ia simpan di bawah bantal buat jaga-jaga. Genggaman tangannya pada gagang belatinya mengeras. Dalam hati berkomat-kamit agar ia tak gemetaran dan bisa melawan penjahat yang sudah berani memasuki kamarnya.

Tubuh Karin menggigil ketakutan ketika langkah kaki orang itu bergema semakin dekat dengan tempatnya berbaring. Karin bisa merasakan helaian nafasnya menyapu tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal yang melindunginya. Orang itu lalu mencengkeram selimutnya dan mencampakkannya ke lantai nan dingin.

Karin dengan cepat mengayunkan belatinya dan menyerang si penyusup itu. Tapi, gerakan pria itu lebih sigap dan memukul pergelangan tangannya hingga belatinya jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara 'Klontangg...'. "Aaa..." Teriak Karin kini beralih strategi mencoba menendangnya dengan kaki dan tangannya dengan aktif terayun ke depan. Namun, laki-laki itu berhasil mengatasi perlawanannya dan kini Karin ditindih dan terkungkung di bawah tubuhnya.

Wajah Karin kalau tersorot lampu pasti sudah sangat pucat. Otaknya panik karena rasa takut yang amat sangat. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini padanya?' pikirnya. "Shui, tolong aku." Teriaknya tanpa sadar memanggil orang yang dicintainya. Ia lupa kalau Shui sudah tak lagi tinggal bersamanya dan kembali bertugas menjadi bodyguard Naruto.

"Ssst... tenang Karin, tenang. Ini aku, Shui." Kata orang itu.

Karin belum pernah merasa selega ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Sepertinya tadi ia tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saking takutnya. "Shui, ada apa? Apa penguntit itu datang lagi?" bisiknya dengan nafas tercekat.

"Tidak, ada. Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang singkat." Katanya dengan entengnya tak merasa bersalah sudah membuat Karin nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Jantungku nyaris anfal gara-gara ulahmu itu." tukas Karin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Karin bisa merasakan tubuh Shui yang masih menindihnya bergetar, berguncang-guncang, sebelum tawanya meledak. "Ha ha ha..." tawanya terdengar kencang. Mungkin Shui tak menyadarinya, tapi posisinya ini sangat mencurigakan dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun.

Ia masih menindih Karin dengan jubah tidurnya tersingkap di bagian depan dan sepanjang kaki. Kulit mulus Karin kini bergesekan dengan tubuh Shui di balik baju yang dikenakannya, membangkitkan gelenyar-gelenyar di sepanjang kulit Karin. Shui tahu itu dan dia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada Karin.

"K-kau ma-mau ap-apa?" tanya Karin gugup. Peluh dingin menetes di pelipisnya, menahan hasratnya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan lamaranmu padaku?" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau bilang kau ahli masak, meski tak terlalu becus mengurus rumah. Tapi tak masalah. Masih ada jasa cleaning service ini. Dan kau..." Shui merendahkan tubuhnya dan kini tiada lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Karin. "Ahli dalam sodok menyodok."

"Kalau kedatanganmu ke sini hanya untuk meledekku leb..mmm..." kalimat Karin terpotong oleh ciuman Shui yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ia kembali menghisap bibir yang telah menjadi addictive untuknya, membuatnya kecanduan. "Akan ku pertimbangkan lamaranmu itu, tapi kau harus membuktikannya padaku, kalau kau memang ahli..." bisiknya mesum.

Karin sekuat tenaga menendang, memberontak, dan menggigit Shui agar menjauh darinya. "Dengar! Aku memang artis kelas 3, yang hanya laku untuk film-film dewasa, tapi aku bukan murahan." Teriak Karin marah.

"Stt... tenanglah. Aku tak berniat mempermainkanmu, angel. Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu."

"Bohong, kau bohong. Bukankah kamu sudah jelas mengatakan tak tertarik padaku? Kau membuatku seperti orang idiot."

"Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu, angel. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menungguku hanya untuk orang brengsek sepertiku." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih. "Tapi, semua itu sudah berlalu. Kini, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku janji selama nafasku masih ada aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau sudah terikat olehku, Angel. Kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi."

"Hik hiks..hiks, Shui." Isak tangis Karin terdengar diantara ciuman lembut mereka. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena baru sekarang aku bebas." Desah Shui melepas beban yang menggelayuti pundaknya. "Aku punya hutang budi yang tak terhitung banyaknya pada keluarga Namikaze, orang tuanya Naruto-hime. Sejak itu aku berjanji akan menjaga keluarga itu dengan nyawaku taruhannya."

"Dengan menjaga Naruto?" celetuk Karin.

"Ya, dengan menjaga Naruto-hime sesuai pesan mendiang Nyonya Kushina. Beliau berpesan padaku untuk terus berada di sampingnya hingga dia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang seperti Minato-sama. Laki-laki tegar yang akan selalu mencintai Nona dan dicintai Nona, melindunginya, dan membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar."

"Maksudmu Naruto sudah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu?"

"Ya. Memang sih Nona belum jatuh cinta padanya, ah bukan mungkin sudah, tapi Nona belum menyadarinya. Karena itu tugasku sudah selesai. Dan aku bebas menentukan hidupku sekarang. Sudah cukup penjelasannya. Jadi bagaimana dengan lamaranmu itu? Masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja." kata Karin menarik kepala Shui dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. "Pintu hatiku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Karin. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak akan menyesal memilihku."

"Ssst... kau terlalu banyak bicara. Bukankah kita masih ada urusan penting. Kita harus merayakan hari jadi kita dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Seperti..." Karin tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia mengelus sebuah benda yang menggantung di selangkangan Shui yang sudah mengeras. "Aku harus membuktikan padamu kalau aku ahli dalam hal itu, kan?" godanya.

Shui tak membalas, ia meraih kepala Karin dan menciumnya dengan ciuman panas dan dalam. Setelah itu kamar Karin hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan erotis dan beberapa barang yang menggelatak di lantai, jadi saksi bagaimana pergumulan panas diantara dua insan manusia itu. Mereka masih terus seperti hingga dua jam lamanya.

"Hei, SHui.. siapa laki-laki yang kau maksud?" tanya Karin seusai melakukan ritual panas dengan calon suaminya.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Lebih baik kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah."

"Hm." Gumam Karin mencari posisi yang enak di antara ceruk leher SHui. Ia mendesah dalam hati. Hatinya membuncah bahagia karena pengorbanannya selama ini terbayar lunas. Shui akan segera jadi miliknya. Meski, dalam hati ada rasa iba untuk Sasuke, mantan kekasih boongannya. Dia akan kembali patah hati untuk kedua kalinya.

...*****...

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun di sekelilingnya karena lampunya masih mati, belum dinyalakan. Suara deru nafas teratur keluar dari hidung seseorang yang berbaring dengan memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto. Kehangatan tubuhnya dan tekstur kulitnya bisa Naruto rasakan, menunjukkan kalo ia juga sama telanjangnya dengan Naruto. Deg. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih keras. Tunggu telanjang?

Mata Naruto membulat. Otaknya dengan cepat mem-flasback peristiwa sebelumnya, sebelum kegelapan menyeretnya ke alam tak sadar. Wajahnya memucat, mengingat bagaimana tangan itu melingkari tubuhnya dan...dan...dan.. d-dia. Ia terkesiap. 'Ja-jadi se-semua i-itu bu-bukan mimpi.' Pikirnya menolak kenyataan yang terhampar.

Ia mungkin tak bisa melihat —habis kan gelap—, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan semua yang dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya dengan mengandalkan indera perabanya. Ia bisa me-reka ulang dan memvisualisasinya kembali dalam otaknya. Dan ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan sangat akurat, apa yang tengah dan sedang menimpanya.

"Uhhh..ngggg..." Erangnya selirih mungkin dengan membekap mulutnya agar tak membangunkan pria yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya itu. Rasa sakit itu menyerang di sekujur tubuhnya, ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Meski demikian, Naruto tidak putus asa. Otaknya tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak dan pergi dari tempat keparat ini. Oke koreksi bukan tempatnya sih, tapi dari pria brengsek yang sudah menidurinya dengan kasar. Pria sialan yang setelah melakukan tindakan asusila itu padanya bukannya pergi, tapi malah bobok manis di sampingnya.

Naruto mendecih, menggerutu, dan mengumpat dalam hati. Hatinya geram, ingin menabok, menampar, menggeplak, mencubit, dan menginjak kaki si pelaku atau lebih baik lagi menginjak alat genitalnya, biar dia kapok karena telah berlaku kurang ajar padanya.

"Uhhh..." keluh Naruto. Ia merasa tak nyaman, sangat tidak nyaman sekali dengan posisinya.

Bayangkan! Kau tidur di atas sofa yang tak cukup untukmu dan itu masih juga harus berbagi dengan orang lain yang tubuhnya makan tempat juga. Gimana? Sempit, kan? Tentu saja sempit dan yeah sesak, tubuhmu nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Tambahkan pula, itu kau lakukan seusai melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa dibayangkan? Oh, betapa sangat tidak nyamannya tidurmu sekarang.

'Sebenarnya berapa kali sih, orang ini mengerjaiku?' tanya atau bisa dibilang keluh Naruto dalam hati. Area kewanitaanya terasa panas seperti habis ditumbuk godam panas dan nyeri luar biasa tiap kali Naruto mencoba bergerak, meski hanya gerakan lemah.

Terus terang Naruto hanya bisa mengingat, bagaimana Itachi menghajarnya tanpa ampun, dalam 2 ronde. Selebihnya, ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tapi ia yakin 100%, Itachi tetap menghajarnya beberapa ronde lagi, mengabaikan kondisi partnernya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, hingga ia mencapai kepuasan.

Dugaan Naruto bukan hanya kecap sambal semata, atau hasil pemikiran ngawurnya. Ia punya bukti kuat. Buktinya adalah cairan lengket yang membasahi tubuh bagian bawahnya, dari paha, kaki hingga selangkangannya. Cairan yang beberapa diantaranya sudah kering dan sebagian masih basah ini, jumlahnya lebih banyak dari terakhir yang ia ingat. Bahkan miss V-nya masih mengucurkan cairan putih kental dengan bau khas yang Naruto yakini sperma, membuatnya berbaring tak nyaman.

Naruto merasa sekujur tubuhnya kotor. Ia ingin mandi dan membersihkan cairan itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jangankan bangkit dari tempat ini, mengangkat jari telunjuknya pun ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya sangat lemah, sendi-sendinya meleleh seperti agar-agar. Naruto berasa habis dipaksa kerja rodi. Yeah, istilah itu mungkin ada benarnya juga. Bukankah di buku-buku juga disebutkan kalo bercinta membutuhkan energi yang sangat besar?

'Dia benar-benar gila. Menakutkan.' Batinnya. Baru sekarang ini, ia mengetahui bagaimana besarnya libido seorang pria. Meski pernah membacanya di buku tentang itu, tetap saja dia tak siap menghadapi realitanya. Karena, antara teori dan praktek itu berbeda.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah susah payah, menyeka sebisanya cairan lengket itu dan uhh..darah yang sudah mengering di pahanya. Tangannya bergetar, menyentuh darah yang keluar dari miss V-nya, bukti nyata kalau bercinta dengan Itachi adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Ah, salah. Istilah bercinta tidaklah tepat, karena Naruto merasa ia dipaksa melayani libido pria itu. Pria itu meluluh lantakkan pertahanannya, mengambil hartanya yang paling berharga dan menjamah sekujur tubuhnya tanpa terlewatkan satu ruas pun. Semua itu tanpa ijinnya dan tanpa ke-ridho-annya. Itu sih sama halnya dengan pemerkosaan.

Ada rasa sedih yang mendalam tumbuh di hatinya, karena apapun itu yang dilakukannya bersama Itachi, bukanlah bayangannya tentang malam pertamanya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Bukan hanya karena ia melakukannya selain dengan Ka, tapi juga karena...karena... Hik hik hiks... Naruto ingin menangis rasanya, mengingatnya.

Ia tak rela, sangat tak rela, tangan Itachi menyentuhnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia mungkin tak punya pengalaman seksual, tapi ia mengerti arti sentuhan Itachi. Itu bukanlah sentuhan kelembutan, apalagi sentuhan penuh cinta dan bukan pula nafsu birahi yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke dkk. Tapi lebih buruk lagi. Itu kemarahan dan rasa frustasi.

Itachi melampiaskan kemarahannya —entah pada siapa— lewat sentuhannya. Tubuh Naruto bisa merasakan rasa frustasi di tiap jengkal tubuh Itachi dan juga beban berat yang menggelayuti Itachi melalui kontak fisik mereka. Dan Naruto tak rela itu. Ia tak mau dan tak sudi disentuh hanya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan emosi sesaat. Itu bukan impiannya.

Tapi, apa ia menyesal?

Naruto tak yakin bisa menjawabnya. Meski Itachi mengambil terlalu banyak darinya yang tak pernah Naruto bagi dengan Ka —pria yang sampai sekarang masih bertahta di hatinya—, melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukainya tanpa restunya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa membenci Itachi. Jujur di hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak marah.

Sebaliknya ia merasakan rasa iba. Itachi meski menyentuhnya, tapi bukan Naruto yang terlihat sangat menderita, melainkan Itachi sendiri. Naruto merasa Itachi pun terluka dan diam-diam merasakan sakit melebihi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto. Bukan sakit secara fisik, melainkan secara kejiwaan. Dan itu menyentuh hati Naruto.

Hati Naruto luluh. Secara tak sadar, ia membiarkan Itachi berbuat sesukanya pada tubuhnya. Ia biarkan Itachi berposta pora, menyentuh sana sini, dan melakukan ini itu padanya. Bukan berarti ia berpartisipasi aktif. Ia hanya tak memberontak dan melakukan perlawanan keras. Itu saja yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk meredakan kemarahan Itachi.

Bagaimanapun Itachi itu kan.. kan... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Ia lagi-lagi mengingat kertas sialan yang tersimpan rapi di salah satu kotak berharganya. Kertas sialan yang membuat Naruto suka tak suka terikat dengan Itachi, yeah setidaknya sampai ia bisa mengurusnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Semoga saja kejadian ini tak membuatnya semakin tambah repot.

"Uhhh.." erangnya lirih menahan sakit. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, tidur dengan kondisi kotor seperti ini. Ia harus bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini benar-benar teramat sangat sakit sekali. Rasa nyeri terus-menerus menyerang saraf-sarafnya, tiap kali ia bergerak.

'Sial, sial, siaaallll.' Gerutu Naruto berulang kali. Hari ini mungkin hari paling apes dalam hidupnya.

Pertama, Gaara mengirim pesan padanya kalau ia akan segera pulang. Dan itu artinya ia harus segera pindah dari apartemen Gaara karena tak mungkin ia tidur bertiga sekamar dengan Shui dan Jugo yang masih sakit, atau kamar Gaara. Dan lebih tidak sopan lagi kalo ia sekamar dengan Gaara, atau yang lebih buruk lagi mengusir Gaara dari kamarnya sendiri. Padahal, ia sampai sekarang belum mendapat apartemen baru. Sekarang, dimana ia harus tinggal? Masak, ia menggelandang di jalanan.

Kedua, ia dari awal masuk kantor sudah dicemberutin Itachi. Entah apa kesalahannya, ia pun tak tahu. Itachi selalu memberinya tatapan menusuk bin sengit padanya, seolah-olah Naruto makhluk yang layak untuk dibenci dan pantas dihadiahi deathglear gratisan. Itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman dan memilih menyingkir ke Pantry untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Padahal, ada hal penting yang hendak ia bicarakan dengan Itachi, mengenai surat laknat yang diterimanya sebulan lalu. Surat itu tak bisa ia urus sendiri, harus ada campur tangan Itachi, suka maupun tidak. Jadi, terpaksa lagi-lagi ia menunda mengurus surat-laknat-sumber-masalahnya.

Ketiga, Shika-si-pemalas yang datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar, tiba-tiba nongol di tempatnya dan dengan seenak udelnya menjadikan Naruto bantal gratisan. Mana sampai sejam lebih pula. Untunglah ada Sasuke dan Temari yang lewat dan menolongnya. Ia sampai kram gara-gara ulah Shika itu.

Keempat, di saat ia ingin pulang ke rumah dan istirahat, ia dirape Itachi dan dipaksa melayaninya. Itu pengalaman buruk, yang paling buruk untuknya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja hal itu tidak meninggalkan trauma buruk padanya dan jadi benci seks. Hahhh, seperti ia mau melakukannya lagi saja.

Dan terakhir, dari semua kesialan beruntun itu —yang paling membuat Naruto jengkel—, ini yang terburuk. Usai memuaskan hasratnya, Itachi memanfaatkan Naruto menjadi gulingnya. Catat guling. Tch, menyebalkan. Memangnya, ia ini memiliki tampang seperti properti tempat tidur? Tadi ia dijadikan bantal, sekarang guling. Besok-besok apalagi?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Grembelll grembelll..." Gerutu Naruto geram, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, "Memangnya siapa yang bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini? Kau mungkin bisa, tapi aku tidak." Naruto mencoba menggeser tubuhnya, mencari ruang yang lebih longgar. Namun, gerakannya itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aww.. ..." keluhnya.

Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Maaf.. maaf.., aku tak tahu ini pertamamu. Kau pasti merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhmu sekarang, karena aku melakukannya dengan kasar. Tak biasanya aku begini." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari sofa yang disyukuri Naruto.

Itachi mencari saklar lampu, menerangi seluruh ruang kerja Itachi. Naruto tak sempat menutup matanya, karena semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba, sehingga ia bisa melihat tubuh toples Itachi. Namun untunglah, Itachi membelakangi Naruto dan hanya memberinya pemandangan berupa punggung dan kaki kekarnya.

"Tapi, semua itu salahmu. Kau yang membuatku begitu." lanjutnya yang dari nadanya terdengar tak merasa bersalah. Sebaliknya, ia malah menyalahkan Naruto. Hell no. Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang jadi korban? Naruto apa Itachi?

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan alisnya jadi satu, bingung. Ia melihat Itachi membungkuk di depan kulkas.

"Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan rasa sakitmu." Katanya tanpa menoleh. "Ah, ini dia." Lanjutnya mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi air dingin dan handuk putih. Ia membalikkan badannya dan Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum melihat yang lebih jauh lagi.

Tak... Duk..

Sebuah suara benda diletakkan kasar di atas meja kaca di depan sofa tempat Naruto berbaring, membuat Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Itachi. Saat itulah, Naruto baru menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Safirnya menangkap bagaimana oniksnya, menyapu, menjelajah, kulit tan Naruto yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Mata Naruto membola. 'Gawat...' batinnya ketakutan.

Naruto kalang kabut, panik, melirik kanan kiri mencari-cari sisa-sisa pakaiannya yang dirobek Itachi, untuk menutup tubuh bugilnya dari pandangan tak senonoh Itachi. Dan... "Uhhhh..." erangnya begitu rasa sakit itu menghantam tubuhnya kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit." Tegurnya.

Naruto refleks menutupi tubuhnya yang paling privat dengan tangannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Memang tak bisa menutupi secara sempurna, tapi minimal bisa menghalangi pandangan mesum pria di sampingnya itu. "Dan membiarkanmu melihatku tak pakai baju." Tukasnya menggerutu, memasang tampang galak.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Memang ada gunanya ? Toh aku sudah mencicipi tubuhmu." Katanya tak ambil pusing, menunjuk jejak yang Itachi tinggalkan. Grrr..., Naruto menggeram marah, menatap sengit Itachi, dan menyatukan kedua alisnya.

Itachi mengabaikannya. Menurutnya, itu sama sekali tak menakutkan, sebaliknya justru membuat libidonya bangkit kembali. Ia ingin menggerayangi tubuh itu dan membuat alis Naruto tak lagi menyatu. Tapi, pikiran itu segera Itachi tepis. Bukan saatnya.

Naruto akan tambah marah padanya dan sangat membencinya, jika ia nekat melakukannya. Itachi mengambil handuk bersih yang tadi diambilnya dan membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia menarik tangan Naruto yang menutupi daerah kewanitaannya dan mendapat teriakan histeris Naruto, "K-kau mau apa ?"

"Hanya membantumu," jawabnya, seraya menarik paksa tangan Naruto, menjauhi daerah kewanitaannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengagumi keindahan daerah itu dalam hati, sebelum meletakkan handuk basah itu di atasnya, menggantikan tangan Naruto. "Ini bisa mengurangi rasa nyerimu." Lanjutnya.

"Nggg..." desah Naruto lega dan nikmat sekaligus, begitu merasakan sensasi dingin di alat kewanitaannya. Rasa dingin dari air es mendinginkan kulitnya yang panas dan perlahan mengurangi rasa nyeri di tempat itu. Itachi berkata benar, tapi ia tak sudi bilang terima kasih. Ini kan salahnya. Ia yang membuat Naruto dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Jadi, sudah kewajibannya meringankan sakit Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil handuknya yang satu lagi dan me-lap bagian tubuh Naruto yang lainnya dengan lembut dan telaten. Ia belum pernah bersikap seperti ini, begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian pada teman tidurnya. Biasanya ia akan pergi meninggalkan teman kencannya begitu saja untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ini yang pertama untuknya.

Akan tetapi, Itachi tak keberatan mengurus gadis itu. Karena, selain bisa mengurangi rasa sakit gadisnya, mata dan tangannya juga bisa menjelajahi tubuhnya gadis itu lebih intens, tanpa pemberontakan berarti, mengabaikan delikan marah dari gadisnya itu.

"Kau mau apalagi?" teriak Naruto menjauhkan tangan-tangan Itachi dari tubuhnya.

"Membantumu, apalagi?" balasnya. Tangannya dengan terampil memijit tubuh Naruto dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Grrr... Naruto kembali menggeram marah, mengertakkan gigi-giginya, menahan diri untuk tak meninju wajah pria itu sekarang juga.

Kenapa Naruto marah?

Itu karena, tangan Itachi ternyata tidak hanya sekedar memijit tubuhnya seperti katanya, tapi juga menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Naruto, merangsang tubuhnya dan itu membuat Naruto meragukan niat mulia Itachi. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Niat nggak sih, orang ini nolong?'

"Hei, berhentilah memberontak! Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya mau membantumu, agar tubuhmu bisa segar seperti sedia kala." Tegur Itachi, melihat Naruto memberontak dari tadi.

"Kau pikir ini tidak sak...uhhh..kiittt.." erang Naruto kesulitan untuk berkata-kata, setelah tangan Itachi menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu, membuat matanya merem melek.

"Rileks saja dan biarkan aku membantumu." Katanya seperti suara lulaby, mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Tachi?" tanya Naruto disela-sela erangannya. Pijitan Itachi sungguh nikmat, membuat tubuhnya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh. "Apa aku membuat salah padamu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Itachi balik. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia yang nanya malah ia yang ditanya.

"Boleh aku tanya? Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Gaara atau Shika?" tanyanya mencoba acuh dan tak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Tentu saja ada. Dia rekan kerjaku. Kau juga, kan? Nggg...Sss..." Jawabnya diselingi desahan yang mampu membuat libido Itachi bangun.

"Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu." Tukas Itachi jengah. 'ni, orang lemot banget, sih mikirnya.' Tambahnya dalam hati. "Hubungan romantis. Kencan begitu." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatmu dekat dengan mereka berdua. Aku tadi melihatmu tidur dengan Shika di pantry."

"Kau lihat?" tanyanya tak percaya, mencoba bangun, tapi tak jadi karena tubuhnya masih lemah dan sakit di sekujur badan. "Kenapa tidak menolongku? Oh, ya Tuhan. Betapa tersiksanya aku jadi bantalnya Shika. Gara-gara dia, tubuhku kram. Untung ditolong Sasuke. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku besok."

"Kalau kau jengkel, kenapa tidak kau tabok saja mukanya Shika?"

"Sudah. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri Shika itu seperti apa, tidurnya kayak kebo. Sasuke saja sampai harus menendangnya sekuat tenaga dan menghajarnya babak belur, baru deh aku terlepas."

"Oooh, aku tak tahu itu. Ku pikir kau senang dengan Shika. Jadi aku tak mau mengganggu."

"Mana mungkin aku mau sama Shika. Dia itu bukan tipeku. Terlebih lagi sahabatku menyukainya. Jadi tak mungkin aku dengannya. Kenapa kau nanya?"

"Ingin tahu saja." elaknya. Dalam hati merasa lega karena Naruto tak ada hubungan serius seperti yang dipikirkannya. 'Semoga saja dengan Gaara pun begitu.' Doanya dalam hati. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Kami hanya teman, rekan kerja. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Bohong. Aku melihatmu tinggal se-apartemen dengan Gaara."

"Itu hanya sementara, hanya seminggu selama Gaara dinas ke luar negeri."

Itachi memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya ada kejadian menarik yang terlewatkan olehnya. "Memang kenapa dengan apartemenmu?"

"Apartemenku hancur di bom Kyuu-nii seminggu yang lalu. Gaara tahu itu. Dia berbaik hati menawarkan apartemennya sementara waktu untuk ditinggali kami. Yah, sampai aku memperoleh apartemen baru."

"Kami?"

"Iya, kami. Aku, Shui, dan Juugo. Kami itu sudah satu paket, tak terpisahkan."

"Eh," gumam Itachi sweatdrop. Jadi, jika mau mendapatkan Naruto, dia harus nerima dua bencong itu pula? Itu nggak banget. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa membantumu. Apartemenku ada tiga kamar. Jadi tak masalah untuk menampung kalian bertiga." Kata Itachi dengan nada kecewa.

Naruto kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Tawaran Itachi cukup menggiurkan, seperti oase di padang pasir. Sulit baginya menolaknya. Tapi..., matanya melirik tubuhnya yang penih kiss mark dan beberapa memar di sana-sini. Tapi berkaca dari ini semua, membuat Naruto harus pikir-pikir untuk mengiyakan.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Katanya, tak semangat, menunjukkan keengganannya.

"Kau takut aku menyerangmu? Hei, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu, menolongmu yang sedang kesulitan." Kata Itachi tersinggung.

"Kau yang membuatku berfikiran seperti itu." tukas Naruto tak terima. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku malam ini, sudah menunjukkan bagaimana kualitasmu. Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke dkk, pria yang setelah dikuasai libido jadi tak bisa berfikir jernih."

"Hei, aku tak serendah itu. Aku masih bisa mengontrol hasratku."

"Oh, manis sekali." Ejek Naruto dengan senyum mengejek, bertengger manis di bibirnya. "Ucapanmu tak sesuai dengan tindakanmu." Rujuknya pada kejadian panas beberapa jam lalu.

Itachi merengut dan mendecih tak terima. "Itu salahmu bukan salahku."

" _What? How dare you?_ Kenapa semua ini jadi salahku? Di bagian mananya? _Please, tell me_! Karena sungguh aku tak ingat, pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu."

"Banyak, banyak sekali. Salahmu sangat banyak hingga aku sulit menghitungnya."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin banyak. "Haahhh..." Mulut Naruto ternganga. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau membuatku berpuasa, menahan gairahku, hingga aku mengalami kemarau panjang selama ini. Dan kau pula yang memancing amarahku hingga ke ubun-ubun. Wajar bukan jika aku menumpahkannya padamu, orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua penderitaanku."

Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau ia sudah tahu semuanya, rahasianya selama ini. Karena itu, ia merasa berhak atas dirinya. Tapi, kenapa ia diam saja? Kenapa ia nggak ngomong sama sekali? Ia membuat Naruto seperti orang bego.

Naruto mendesah lelah. 'Apa dengan melakukan ini, ia berniat menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku? Jadi, ia tak sungguh-sungguh menganggap peristiwa pada Valentine lalu sebagai sebuah permainan, candaan, atau apalah istilahnya seperti yang benar-benar dikatakannya? Ia menanggapinya serius? Tapi, kenapa sikapnya padanya selama ini biasa aja, tidak terlalu banyak berubah? Ini maksudnya apa, ya?' pikirnya bingung, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, pusing tujuh keliling. Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah sehat, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata dengan enggan, "Lumayan dan trims."

"Sekarang istirahatlah, Princes. Kau pasti lelah. Hari masih gelap."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto tak jelas. Setelah dipijat dan tubuhnya dibersihkan, Naruto merasa lebih enak. Kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Malam masih panjang dan ia...'Hoahmm...' masih ngantuk. Perlahan, kelopak mata Naruto menutup kembali dan nafasnya kembali teratur.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia mematikan lampu agar tidur Naruto lelap. Ia pasti kelelahan karena dipaksa melayaninya beberapa ronde. Itachi tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa seliar dan sebrutal itu. Belum pernah ia hilang kendali sampai sejauh ini.

Awalnya, ia hanya berniat bercinta dengan Naruto 1-2 kali saja. Tapi niat tinggal niat. Begitu miliknya masuk ke liangnya, otaknya sudah blank dan hormonnya yang mengendalikan semaunya. Bahkan meski sudah melewati beberapa ronde pun ia masih belum puas dan ingin lagi. Tapi, Itachi dengan kejam mematikan hasratnya. Kasihan juga dengan Naruto.

Ia menghubungi beberapa orang untuk mengurus sesuatu. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan mengurus segalanya. Setelah itu, ia menata posisi tidur Naruto sebelum ikut bergabung dengan Naruto. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto, memposisikannya hingga ia berada dalam pelukannya.

" _Good night, Princess. Nice dream._ "

...*****...

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang. Ia mencecap secangkir teh sebagai sarapan paginya. Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Dari caranya melangkah, sepertinya itu Neji dan Kiba. "Ha ha ha..." terdengar suara tawa dari luar ruangannya. Setelah itu terdengar suara hardikan dari lawan bicaranya. "Diam kau, Kiba. Tidak ada yang lucu."

'Tuh kan benar tebakannya. Itu mereka.' Batinnya puas.

Jemari tangannya mengangkat selembar kertas berisi memo yang ditulis Itachi. Pesannya singkat. Ia hanya menulis tentang, ia akan pergi ke Osaka, menggantikan Naruto. Dan ia sudah menyuruh baca memerintahkan Jugo dan Shui untuk memindahkan barangnya ke apartemen Itachi. Jadi, Naruto tidak perlu repot mengurus semuanya.

'Hah dia itu.' desahnya. 'Memang kapan aku bilang iya? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Daripada aku luntang lantung di jalan. Toh ada Shui dan Jugo ini.' pikirnya mengabaikan.

Dipikir-pikir, Itachi itu orang yang efisien. Naruto tak tahu kapan ia bangun dan mengurus semuanya. Ketika ia terbangun, ruangan ini sudah bersih seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada jejak sedikit pun yang menunjukkan kalau ruangan ini pernah menjadi tempat pergumulan panas mereka. Semuanya sudah bersih dan wangi karbol. Aroma seks yang semalam menguar di seluruh ruangan, berganti dengan udara bersih nan segar.

Bahkan, Naruto sudah mengenakan baju kerjanya persis seperti yang dipakainya kemarin, hanya lebih lecek karena ia pakai tidur. Jadi Naruto yakin tak ada yang curiga. Kalo semalam di tempat ini, ia sudah menghabiskan malamnya bersama Itachi.

Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, ia kembali menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaannya. Selama Itachi tak ada, ia tak perlu ngungsi lagi ke pantry. Ia takut kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Dia tak mau jadi bantal.

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kepalanya mendongak, meninggalkan layar monitornya. "Masuk!" teriak Naruto.

Dari balik pintu muncul Temari dengan nampannya. Baru sehari tak lihat, Naruto pangling dengan Temari. Ini hanya perasaannya atau memang Temari secantik ini? "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali pagi ini. Apa yang sudah ku lewatkan?" celetuk Naruto begitu Temari meletakkan cangkir kopinya, pesanan Naruto dan sandwich.

Temari tersenyum berseri-seri. Ia mengangkat telapak tanganya, menunjukkan cincin polos warna perak dan bermatakan batu emerald, melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku dilamar..." katanya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Oh, ya? Selamat. Aku turut senang."

"Hei, jangan cuma turut. Tapi cari juga calon suami, seorang pendamping. Sudah saatnya kamu _move on_. Kau pun layak bahagia sama seperti Kisame-san mantanmu itu."

"Buat apa?" bibir Naruto mengerucut sebal. "Aku sudah punya, kok."

"Benarkah. Wah, itu hebat lagi. kita bisa merencanakan pernikahan bersama."

"Itu tidak perlu karena kami sud.."

"Naruto?" teriak Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat dan melongok ke dalam karena heran melihat Naruto di ruangan itu. "Ups, maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian, abaikan aku."

"Sasuke ohayo. Maaf aku tak tahu kau ada di situ."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke menahan rasa kecewa, sakit dan perih dalam hati, mendengar Naruto sudah ketemu tambatan hati dan itu bukan dia. "Kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau mau ke OSaka."

"Oh itu tidak jadi. Itachi yang pergi."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Otak cerdasnya sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya pergi tanpa perlu memapermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, selama bekerja. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu."

"Sama-sama. Err.. Sas, nanti siang kau mau lunch bareng aku?"

"Kau mengajakku?" tanya Sasuke antara heran dan senang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hanya hadiah kecil untuk pertolonganmu kemarin. Aku traktir kau."

"Bisa. Aku tak ada jadwal siang ini. Sampai nanti."

"Emm..."

 **TBC**

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa cowok yang dimaksud Naruto? kalo ada yang bingung kenapa Naruto tidak marah sudah diperlakukan tidak senonoh pada Itachi, itu ada hubungannya dengan kertas laknat yang diterima Naruto. ada yang sudah bisa menebak isi kertas laknat itu? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Indah605 : Tebakan anda benar.

Namikaze Otorie : tebakannya benar. Wah, Ai nggak tahu tuh filmnya. Jadi ini murni terinspirasi oleh novel. Hanya pinjam beberapa idenya saja, sedang pengembangan ceritanya Ai bikin sendiri.

Leinalvin775 : Sabar aja. Nanti juga terjawab. Anggap saja kejutan.

Tsumehaza-Arief : Kan Ai udah bikin catatan, kenapa Naruto nggak marah pada Itachi, itu ada hubungannya dengan kertas laknat yang diterima Naruto usai mengikuti pesta Valentine bareng Itachi. Maaf jika kurang berkenan.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Yup benar, Itachi orangnya. Kertas itu tentang hubungan Itachi dan Naruto. dan Naruto tak akan bilang sampai nanti akan jadi konflik besar di kemudian hari.

Choikim1310: Yang dimaksud Naru memang Itachi.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto masih setia memandangi pemandangan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya di balkon apartemennya, meski malam sudah semakin larut, dan udara dingin menggigit, merayunya untuk segera memasuki selimut hangatnya di atas kasur nan empuk. Iris safirnya melahap kerlip lampu kota yang tak pernah padam di Konoha, dan bermurah hati, membagikan cahayanya untuk para pengendara agar tak terjadi kecelakaan maut.

Angin malam menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang berdiri kaku di dekat pagar, membuat tubuh gadis pirang itu menggigil kedinginan. Jemari tangannya mengusap-usap kulit tangannya yang mulai keriput, efek dari udara malam yang dingin. Meski demikian, ia tetap tak berniat beranjak pergi. Ia hanya merapatkan kain sweaternya sekedar mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang.

Fuuuhhh... Naruto menghela nafas panjang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Pikirannya melalang buana, memikirkan persoalannya yang semakin hari semakin ruwet dan membuatnya bingung bagaimana cara mengurainya. Ekor matanya melirik sebuah benda sederhana, bermata satu dan berharga murah, yang kini melingkar di jari manis. Benda inilah yang jadi sumber masalahnya saat ini.

Itu adalah cincin yang disematkan Itachi di malam pesta Valentine lalu, sebagai hadiah untuk pemenang atas keikut sertaan mereka berdua pada acara amal yang diselenggarakan oleh panitia. Ia tak menyangka permainan yang awalnya hanya untuk amal berubah menjadi bencana untuknya di kemudian hari. Otaknya kembali mengingat detail, kronologis kejadian sebelum boom itu jatuh tepat di pangkuannya, membuatnya hidup dalam keruwetan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto merutuki Shui yang telah dengan seenaknya mendaftarkannya sebagai salah satu peserta amal di pesta Valentine yang diselenggarakan oleh bar milik Orochimaru tanpa seijinnya. Untung ia menyayangi Shui, kalau tidak... Naruto bersumpah, ia akan menguliti dan memutilasi cowok bergigi runcing semua itu._

 _Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lebar, penuh kemarahan di tiap derap langkahnya. Tumit haknya berdecit, bergesekan dengan lantai keramik tempat pesta itu. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus. Bibirnya menipis dan siap melontarkan cacian paling menyakitkan untuk Shui begitu mereka tinggal berdua saja._

" _Mari sini, Miss!" kata Yukiko, salah satu pelayan sekaligus panitia acara itu._

 _Naruto berusaha menampilkan senyum menawannya diantara gejolak emosinya. Ia tak berniat melampiaskan emosinya pada orang yang tak bersalah. Itu tak baik untuk imagenya sebagai salah satu putri sutradara Holiwood yang sudah kondang. "Baik." Balas Naruto sopan, mengikuti wanita bernama Yukiko itu._

 _Yukiko mempersilakan Naruto duduk di bilik-bilik tertutup yang disediakan untuk para peserta wanita. Dia memberi penjelasan singkat pada Naruto. "Cara bermainnya mudah. Nona hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh peserta pria. Jika peserta pria itu memilih anda, berarti andalah pemenangnya dan anda berhak mendapatkan hadiah yang sudah kami sediakan."_

 _Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan kalau ia sudah mengerti. Setelah itu, Yukiko pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya dan juga tak mau tahu. Toh bukan urusannya ini. Ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya, duduk di kursi dan memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit._

 _Ia tak percaya, sampai kini pun masih, ia bisa berada di sini, mengikuti acara bodoh bertemakan perjodohan terselubung. Demi Tuhan, ia tak sedang dalam proses mencari calon suami. Ia masih menikmati kebebasannya sebagai seorang lajang dengan karir cemerlang._

 _Tapi, Shui bodyguardnya yang setia dan sekaligus teman sejatinya, berfikiran lain. Menurutnya, Naruto yang masih gagal move on terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Lalu, ia memutuskan menyeret Naruto dari kamarnya tanpa perduli sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan gadis yang sedang diseretnya._

" _Kau mau mengajakku kemana, sih? Aku lelah dan aku mau tidur."_

" _Fuh, yeah lelah," dengusnya tak sopan. "Seperti aku percaya saja. Paling-paling kau mau menangis seperti orang merana sepanjang malam. Tsk membosankan."_

" _Biarin. Aku lebih suka malas-malasan di tempat tidur daripada clubbing lalu teler tak jelas." balas Naruto sengit._

" _Aku tak mengajakmu clubbing. Aku mau mengajakmu merayakan Valentine dengan pesta." Kata Shui dengan nada gembira yang meluap-luap, yang menuai tatapan malas dari Naruto. "Oh ayolah. Ini Valentine, harinya orang bergembira bukannya bermuram durja. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Aku janji pesta ini tak ada miras atau musik keras memekakkan telinga. Ini hanya acara amal."_

" _Amal? Seperti apa?" tanya Naruto antara ingin tahu dan tidak. Ia hanya sedang mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri._

" _Lelang Istri."_

 _Gubrakk.._

 _Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elit, begitu Shui mengutarakan maksudnya menarik paksa Naruto. Itu acara paling bodoh dan paling menggelikan yang pernah diusulkan oleh Shui untuk mengisi hari menyebalkan dan sangat ia benci sejak kegagalan pertunangannya dengan Kaa yakni hari Valentine._

 _Naruto sudah membalikkan badan mau kabur, namun gengaman tangan Shui justru mengerat. Ia dengan tampang melas seperti anak kucing yang dibuang berkata, "Please, jangan pulang! Tolong bantuin aku! Kami kekurangan peserta wanita satu lagi gara-gara pada detik terakhir ada peserta yang mengundurkan diri."_

" _Ap-apa k-kau men-mendaftarkan ak-aku sebagai Pe-peserta?" tanya Naruto tergagap._

 _Shui mengangguk pelan. "Iya."_

" _SHUI..." Teriak Naruto dengan mata berkilat-kilat menjanjikan neraka._

" _Maaf, hanya kamu yang terpikir olehku saat itu. Lagipula itu bagus juga untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai perubahan suasana. Siapa tahu ada peserta yang oke yang bisa membuatmu Move on!" Bujuk Shui. Lagi-lagi delikan maut yang dituai Shui. "Oh, ayolah sekali ini saja. Tolonglah sahabatmu ini. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Rayu Shui, tapi masih belum mempan. "Ini sungguh-sungguh untuk amal kok. Uang yang terkumpul nanti akan disumbangkan untuk para penderita gagal jantung yang miskin."_

 _Dan bujukan terakhir Shuigetsu berhasil menggoyahkan pendirian Naruto. Naruto terpaksa menyetujuinya. Ia memang paling tak tega pada orang lain. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada rencananya semula dalam menghabiskan hari laknat itu._

 _Rencananya, ia mau bergelung di atas kasur, meratapi nasib malangnya, dan mengobati luka-luka hatinya yang mengalami cedera parah gara-gara 'Someone' yang kini mungkin sudah bersenang-senang dengan anak istrinya dan beromantis ria di hari Valentine ini._

' _Kalau ia bisa berbahagia di hari ini, kenapa dia tidak?' pikirnya._

 _Tapi, ia langsung menyesalinya begitu tiba di tempat acara. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur ketika kakinya sudah melangkah memasuki club itu. Ia hanya bisa memendam amarah yang tak terhingga pada Shui, ketika diberi tahu kalau hadiahnya sebuah cincin kawin berikut baju pernikahan, tanpa bisa menyalurkannya. Shui rupanya tahu itu, makanya itu, ia memilih kabur dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto._

" _Hah, sudahlah. Yang terjadi ya terjadilah." Katanya pasrah._

 _Ia mengembalikan fokusnya pada acara amal bertajuk 'Lelang Istri' yang diselenggarakan orang sinting bernama Orochimaru. Ingatkan Naruto untuk mendamprat orang itu juga karena bisa-bisanya menyelanggarakan acara bodoh ini._

 _Naruto menjawab pertanyaan peserta pria pertama dengan ogah-ogahan, tanpa antusias sama sekali. Ia berharap dengan jawaban-jawaban menyebalkannya akan membuat si peserta pria itu tak suka padanya dan tak memilihnya. Ia nyaris bersorak-sorak gembira begitu pertanyaan terakhir diucapkan._

" _Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang wanita berpendidikan tinggi yang jadi ibu rumah tangga?"_

" _Menurutku menjadi ibu rumah tangga adalah pilihan karir yang brilian. Memang sekilas ibu rumah tangga tidaklah produktif, menghasilkan uang. Tapi, ibu rumah tangga mampu menciptakan rumah yang nyaman dan aman untuk ditinggali hingga sang suami bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus memikirkan kondisi rumah, kesemrawutan keuangan ataupun kenakalan anak-anak."_

" _Jika anda suatu hari menikah dan suamimu memintamu untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga semata, apa kau bersedia."_

 _Naruto berfikir keras. Jika Kaa menanyakan hal ini, apa ia bersedia. Dulu mungkin ia ragu menjawabnya. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. "Ya. Saya bersedia. Karir memang salah satu cara mengaktulisasi diri kita di masyarakat. Tapi karir tetaplah hanya karir bukan tujuan hidup, sedangkan keluarga adalah visi kita, hidup kita, dan passion sejati setiap wanita."_

 _Naruto tak begitu tahu kelanjutannya. Ia terlalu malas mendengar jawaban peserta lainnya yang terdengar antusias. Mungkin mereka memang sungguh-sungguh mencari pasangan hidup lewat acara ala-ala take me out yang alay ini. Dan akhirnya sesi tanya jawab pun berakhir. Tiba saatnya peserta pria menentukan pilihannya._

 _Naruto tak pernah menyangka sedikit pun kalau justru ia yang terpilih. Ia dengan terpaksa keluar dari biliknya untuk melihat siapa pria bodoh yang sudah memilihnya sebagai pasangan dansanya untuk malam ini. Dan..._

 _DEG..._

 _Jantungnya seperti mau berhenti berdetak, begitu melihat sosok pria itu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini dalam acara alay bin bodoh ini. Pria itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto, terlihat dari iris oniksnya yang melebar sebelum menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan tanpa diundang._

 _Naruto tak bisa berlama-lama memandang betapa tampan dan menggiurkannya Sabaku Itachi, bawahannya yang kini jadi bosnya malam ini. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa Yukiko ke salah satu pojok ruangan. Ia dengan linglung mengikutinya dan pasrah dengan segala hal yang mereka pasang di tubuhnya._

 _Selama proses berdandan itu, matanya sempat-sempatnya melirik Itachi yang berdiri di sudut ruangan lainnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan gayanya yang elegan dan acuh tak acuh. Dalam hati, ia memberi nilai 10 untuk penampilan menakjubkan Itachi malam ini._

 _Itachi mengenakan setelan jas hitam di atas kemeja warna biru dan dipadukan dengan celana bahan warna hitam yang membalut erat kaki jenjang berototnya. Jas hitamnya ia biarkan tidak terkancing, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya ia ikat menggantung di bawah tengkuknya, ia biarkan terurai bebas berantakan dan menggoda jemari tangan tiap wanita untuk menyisiri rambutnya yang kelihatan lembut itu._

 _Mengerti kalau ia sedang dipandangi, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan memberinya senyum kecil dan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu karena ketahuan memandangi seseorang begitu intens selain untuk alasan pekerjaan._

 _Naruto berdiri usai didandani. Ia lalu memasuki ruangan lainnya yang diatur seperti altar pernikahan lengkap dengan lonceng pengantinnya. Ia melangkah keluar digandeng Shui yang baru muncul setelah lama menghilang, usai Itachi meninggalkan ruangan yang sama dengannya._

 _Naruto tak tahu kalau gaun putih selutut dengan sapuan warna kebiruan di bagian bawah dan lengan pendek yang dikenakannya cocok juga untuk acara pernikahan. Yah, dengan kerudung satin dan tiara di atas kepala, serta buket bunga di tangannya, ia sudah layak disebut pengantin._

 _Naruto melangkah perlahan dengan irama pasti, mengikuti irama musik pernikahan yang diperdengarkan ke seluruh ruangan. Shui memberikan tangannya pada Itachi yang menghadiahi senyum charmingnya yang di luar dugaan begitu mempesona. Pipi Naruto sampai merona._

 _Mereka lalu berdiri di depan hakim yang kata Shui boongan untuk acara pernikahan boongan pula, meski pernak-pernik pernikahan asli dan terlalu 'Wah' untuk sebuah upacara pernikahan palsu. Gara-gara itulah, Naruto jadi sangat gugup hingga ia tak mendengar sedikit pun ucapan sang pendeta._

 _Ia hanya mendengar Itachi mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dengan pasti, tanpa ragu. Ia hanya bisa terkejut, melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia baru tersadar saat sang pendeta menyuruh mengucapkan sumpah yang sama. Usai pengucapan sumpah, acara dilanjutkan dengan tukar cincin. Keduanya saling memasangkan cincin emas nan sederhana pada jemari tangan pasangannya._

" _Dan dengan ini, kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kau sudah bisa mencium istrimu."_

 _Itachi membuka kerudung Naruto. Naruto tersipu malu. Ia tahu ini hanya pura-pura, untuk acara amal, tapi tetap saja ia malu. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. Naruto mendesah lega karena Itachi tak mencium bibirnya. Menurutnya ciuman di bibir itu agak sedikit berlebihan untuk sebuah acara pernikahan palsu._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Naruto ingat, setelah rangkaian prosesi pernikahan, Naruto minum beberapa teguk wine dan bercakap-cakap ringan dengan Itachi dan beberapa kenalan mereka, sebelum berdansa. Menurut penuturan Itachi, ia datang karena dipaksa mantan bosnya Uchiha Sasori ke acara itu sebagai ganti mantan bosnya yang berhalangan hadir karena sudah ada acara kencan sendiri. Mereka lalu berdansa dengan sopan sebelum pulang ke apartemen masing-masing.

Namanya juga pernikahan aspal, asli tapi palsu. Jadi ya tak ada acara ke jenjang selanjutnya di atas tempat tidur. Naruto tak sebego itu mau melakukan seks dengan suami boongannya. Ia masih memegang pikiran kolot kalau kesuciannya seharusnya ia persembahkan hanya untuk suaminya kelak.

Tak ia nyana, tak ia sangka. Setelah beberapa hari, usai pesta Valentine itu, datanglah amplop berwarna coklat dari panitia acara itu di atas meja kerjanya. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah sebuah surat keterangan nikah, yang berterakan namanya plus tanda tangannya.

Ada rasa takut mengelayut di hatinya jika buku nikah ini benar-benar asli menilik kemiripannya. Ia mengabaikan nama Uchiha Itachi yang dengan jelas-jelas bersanding dengan namanya dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Tangannya dengan gemetaran menelepon pihak kantor kota untuk mengkonfirmasi mengenai surat ini.

Dan ketakutannya terbukti. Surat keterangan nikah itu benar-benar asli dan dikeluarkan oleh pihak catatan sipil. Setelah diingat-ingat, sepertinya Naruto menanda tangani beberapa berkas yang disodorkan Shuigetsu. Naruto tak membacanya, ia hanya tanda tangan. Semuanya diurus Shuigetsu selaku asisten sekaligus bodyguardnya. Naruto curiga itu adalah berkas untuk mencatatkan pernikahannya agar pernikahannya sah di depan hukum

Dan sialnya lagi, pendeta yang menikahkannya itu dulu juga ternyata pendeta tulen yang sudah berpengalaman puluhan tahun menikahkan banyak pasangan. Karena itu, acara pernikahannya yang ia kira main-main itu ternyata sah di depan hukum dan Tuhan.

Jeglerrr...

Dunia indah Naruto pun hancur berantakan berkeping-keping. Ia dilanda rasa cemas, galau, dan resah, selain amarah untuk Shui. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Itachi terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengambil keputusan. Tapi, ternyata Itachi tak mau tahu dan tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Ia menyerahkan urusan itu sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan, daripada perceraian. Dia kan tak merasa menikah. Di otaknya, pernikahan yang dijalaninya adalah sebuah pernikahan kecelakaan, ketidak sengajaan dan tidak terencana. Jelas saja ia tak sanggup menjalani kehidupan pernikahan model macam itu.

Ternyata tak semudah seperti yang ia bayangkan semula. Ia butuh tanda tangan Itachi untuk itu. Tapi Itachi, dengan menyebalkannya tetap tak mau tahu dan tak ambil pusing, membuat status Naruto digantung. Dibilang single, dia punya suami. Dibilang bersuami, ia tinggal sendiri.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur ini. Ia pun menunggu waktu 6 bulan agar permohonan pembatalan pernikahannya dikabulkan, sesuai dengan ketentuan UU pernikahan yang berlaku di Amerika. Kenapa Amerika? Karena di Jepang tidak ada hukum yang mengatur hukum pembatalan pernikahan. Beda dengan negerinya.

N aruto memilih jalan ini karena mempertimbangkan beberapa hal. Pertama, ia punya bukti kuat kalau mereka tak serumah dan Itachi tak menunaikan tugasnya sebagai suami yakni memberi nafkah lahir dan batin semenjak mereka menikah. Jadi akan lebih mudah dikabulkan permohonannya daripada mengajukan perceraian yang prosedurnya lebih ribet lagi.

Sayangnya rencana indahnya, untuk mengembalikan status lajangnya pun harus berantakan gara-gara insiden di hari Senin sial itu. Itachi, entah ia tahu status mereka kini atau tidak, sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka dengan menidurinya. Oh, sial. Kalau saja itu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin ia tak akan larut dalam dilema ini.

"Waaaa..." jerit Naruto kesal. Naruto mengusap kembali cincin kawin di jari manisnya. "Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Itachi nanti? Aku harus gimana?" pekiknya kebingungan karena sebentar lagi, Itachi pulang dari Osaka.

Itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk kalau saja dua orang bodyguardnya itu tak pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Shui memilih tinggal bersama dengan Karin, calon istrinya. Kalau Jugo memilih mudik, ke kampung halaman untuk menjaga orang tuanya yang sakit-sakitan. Kini, terpaksa ia harus tinggal satu atap dengan Itachi, hanya berdua saja.

Naruto dilanda rasa malu akut, membayangkan pertemuannya dengan suaminya nanti. 'Pasti canggung akut,' pikirnya masam. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya ia tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap? Haruskah ia bersikap biasa saja seperti di kantor? Atau menyambut Itachi penuh suka cita layaknya seorang istri?

Eoh, pikiran terakhir terdengar sangat memalukan. Bayangan dia bermesraan dengan Itachi membuat wajahnya merah padam tak jelas. Baru membayangkan saja, ia sudah tak sanggup. Bagaimana kalau harus menghadapinya langsung? Uuh..Naruto rasanya ingin menggali lubang terus masuk ke dalamnya dan tak mau keluar lagi.

Tapi, ia tak bisa begini terus. Ia tak bisa menghindar selamanya dari Itachi. Mereka pasti bertemu dan mau tak mau, Naruto harus menjelaskan semuanya. Semoga saja, Itachi orangnya pengertian. Semoga saja ia bisa memberi solusi terbaik. Naruto tak mau, gara-gara dua insiden itu, hubungan profesional mereka rusak. Ia cukup senang kok bekerja bareng Itachi.

Dengan pemikiran terakhir, Naruto pun membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan balkon. Ia menyusup ke dalam selimut tebalnya di dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

...*****...

Deidara bersedekap. Bibirnya mengerucut kusut. Matanya mendelik jengkel pada dua orang pria yang duduk bersebrangan dengan tempat duduknya. Ia memberi kekasihnya senyum masam pada Sasori yang hanya bisa memasang wajah melas, minta maaf padanya sejak tadi.

Niat Deidara untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama kekasihnya, hanya berdua saja, hilang sudah. Semua ini gara-gara kedatangan tamu tak diundang menyebalkan yang masih bertitle 'Sahabat' mereka. Padahal ia jarang sekali memiliki waktu kosong, mengingat jadwalnya yang super padat sebagai super model. Jadi jangan harap semudah itu ia memaafkan dua orang itu.

Mungkin Deidara masih akan memberinya deathglearnya pada Itachi atau melemparinya barang-barang yang bisa dijangkaunya, agar bokong Itachi segera enyah dari apartemen kekasihnya, dan ia bisa bermesraan dengan Sasori seperti rencananya semula. Tapi ia tahan. Ia masih tahu sikon (Situasi dan Kondisi).

Ia bisa lihat kalau saat ini, Itachi sahabatnya sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya merah. Dan jangan tanya rambutnya. Rambutnya sudah seperti sarang burung seperti kisah Harry Potter versi yang berambut panjang.

"Jadi.., kenapa kau ada di sini dan bukannya kembali ke apartemenmu itu?" interograsinya to the point.

"Aku tak bisa." Jawabnya lugas dengan mata menerawang jauh.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Apartemenmu habis dilanda gempa bumi atau kau terlambat membayar uang sewa?" sindirnya ketus.

"Ada Naruto di sana."

"What..!" pekik Deidara kaget. 'Sudah sejauh itukah hubungan mereka?' tambahnya dalam hati. "K-kau tinggal seatap dengan-NYA?" Itachi mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

Wajah Deidara kini tak lagi masam. Wajahnya kini tampak berbinar, cerah, ceria. "Itu kan kabar bagus. Kenapa kau malah melarikan diri ke sini? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk padanya, hingga membuatku malu untuk menemuinya lagi."

Dahi Deidara dan Sasori sama-sama berkerut. Mereka saling lempar pandang sebelum kompak angkat bahu. "Apa?" tanya mereka dengan kompak.

"Aku..aku memperkosanya." Kata Itachi lirih.

"WHATT." Teriak Sasori dan Deidara lagi-lagi kompak. Dagu Sasori turun dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia terperanjat, terkejut dan terperangah. Itachi sampai berbuat segila itu?

"Kau gila!" Deidara bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir resah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk mencegahnya melempari Itachi dengan perabotan di apartemen kekasihnya. "Memperkosanya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Itachi? Kau itu bodoh, gila, atau keduanya?" teriak Deidara yang emosi. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat dengan menyebut nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang.

"Aku tak punya pilihan..." teriak Itachi balik. Matanya meneteskan air mata bening. Wajahnya dipenuhi gurat-gurat beban di pundaknya. "Aku putus asa, Dei. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi cara mendapatkannya. Semua usahaku membentur dinding yang tinggi. Naruto sama sekali tak mau menoleh padaku. Karena itu... ak-aku.."

"Dengan memperkosanya, kau pikir ia akan simpatik dan jatuh cinta padamu?" sembur Deidara tepat di depan muka Itachi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya kasar, memberi gestur penolakan. " _Hell no_. Yang ada dia akan membencimu dan kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada impian indahmu itu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan itu terjadi. _Naruto is mine_." Mata Itachi berkilat marah, membayangkan Naruto bersanding dengan laki-laki lain.

"Kau pikir setelah kejadian itu, Naruto sudi melihatmu?" ejek Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia bersikap biasa saja terakhir ku tinggalkan. Dia tidak menyumpah, meneriaki, atau memukulku. Kami bahkan masih tidur bersama usai aku memperkosanya. Berarti ia tak marah, kan?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya jengah dan kembali menyumpah serapah. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Muda." Tukasnya sengit. "Dengar ya, wanita itu tubuhnya akan lemas setelah bercinta. Tenaganya belum pulih dan otaknya masih berhamburan keluar, belum utuh. Apalagi gadis itu? Gadis yang kau gagahi dengan paksa. Dan jangan bilang padaku kalau kau hanya melakukannya dalam 1 ronde. Karena aku tak akan pernah percaya. Itu pasti sudah meluluh lantakan staminanya hingga untuk bergerak sedikit saja pun ia tak bisa, apalagi untuk menendangmu."

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Harus ia akui, kata-kata Deidara benar. Naruto memang terlihat lemah dan kesakitan usai ia perkosa. Gadis malang itu bahkan tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya hanya untuk bangkit dari sofa yang mereka tempati bersama.

"Aku tahu itu, Dei. Karena itu, aku tak sanggup menampakkan wajahku di depannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Ini bukan aku yang biasanya. Tapi..tapi..aku sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Aku mengerti kegelisahan dan ketakutanmu, Chi. Tapi langkah terakhirmu ini fatal. Kau hanya menghancurkan seluruh jerih payahmu." Kata Sasori lembut untuk pertama kalinya angkat bicara.

Itachi meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Temui dia. Hadapi dia dengan gentle dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua. Semoga saja gadis itu masih punya kata maaf untukmu. Sekarang kembalilah." Balas Sasori, meremas pundak Itachi, memberi sahabatnya dorongan moril.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini sementara waktu sampai aku siap?" pinta Itachi.

Sasori ingin langsung menjawab 'Iya', tapi ia tak enak kalau tak meminta pertimbangan dari kekasihnya. Matanya melirik Deidara yang masih bersungut-sungut. Gadisnya hanya memberi tatapan sebal dan menyerahkan keputusan itu sepenuhnya pada Sasori. "Baiklah, sampai kau siap." jawabnya. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau kacau sekali."

Itachi dengan tubuh sempoyongan memasuki kamar kedua di sebelah kamar Sasori. Sasori mengikutinya dan membawakan kopernya. Ia menata barang-barang Itachi ke dalam lemari kecil di kamar itu, karena tak tega melihat sahabatnya yang kelelahan.

Ia menemui kekasihnya. "Maaf ya, Dei. Aku merusak rencana kita."

"Yah apa boleh buat. Aku juga tak tega meninggalkan Itachi dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia terlihat hancur, mirip dengan kondisi Sasuke dulu. Aku khawatir ia akan terpuruk lalu berbuat nekat." Balas Deidara.

"Besok kau ada rencana ke Uchiha Entertainment, kan? Kau bisa melihat keadaan Naruto? Yah, siapa tahu kita bisa membantu."

"Emm." Deidara mengangguk. "Jadi kita ngapain hari ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau masak bersama. Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya." Usul Sasori.

"Bolehlah. Hitung-hitung belajar jadi istri yang baik."

Sasori tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Deidara. Sudah cantik, baik hati, pengertian, mau berkorban untuknya pula. " _I love you, Dei. Love you so much._ "

" _Love you too_." Balas Deidara. Mereka lalu berciuman panas di ruang tamu, tak memperdulikan sepasang mata yang menatap jengkel pada dua sejoli itu. Buyar sudah rencananya untuk mandi sebelum tidur. Ia lebih memilih tidur daripada menyaksikan adegan romantis picisan di hadapannya.

...*****...

Sasuke mendesah lelah untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Diantara keempat temannya yang sedang bersukaria, merayakan keberhasilan Shikamaru melamar Temari, hanya dia seorang yang bermuram durja. Berulang kali ia tersenyum terpaksa dan menyesap anggur di gelas kristalnya dengan malas-malasan, sekedar sopan santun.

Bukannya ia tak suka dengan kebahagiaan Shika. Sama sekali bukan. Ia turut senang. Shika, salah satu sahabat sejatinya berhak untuk bahagia lebih dari apapun. Dia akan jadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan dan memberinya selamat dengan suka cita.

Tapi kini, ia bukannya memasang wajah berseri-seri, ia justru memasang tampang seperti orang yang menyadang gelar Madesu (Masa Depan Suram). Kedua bahunya turun seperti lelah menopang tubuhnya. Bola mata oniknya redup, seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Dan ia terus-menerus bertopang dagu. Auranya yang memang sudah emo bertambah suram, mirip seperti orang yang sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

"Haaahhh..." Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Ini ke-11 kalinya kau menarik nafas." Tegur Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakkan dagunya, memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu tak baik. Kata orang, menarik nafas terlalu banyak, bisa mengurangi umur."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejek andalannya. "Seperti kau tak pernah saja."

"Hanya saran, Bro." Kata Gaara acuh. Mereka lalu diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara lagi-lagi melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Temannya ini seperti sedang dilanda masalah berat. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini kusut, dipenuhi rasa cemas dan gelisah. "Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Gaara tak tahan.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sekali lihat juga ketahuan. Cobalah cerita! Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Kata Gaara yang dengan sukses menarik perhatian Shika, Neji dan Kiba. Mereka ikut antusias mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menyesap anggur di gelasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa kau tahu nama suami Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mengutarakan apa yang membebani pikirannya.

"Apa? Yang bener? Naruto sudah menikah? Kapan? Kok dia nggak pernah cerita sama aku?" Kiba yang terkejut memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Aku juga tidak." balas Sasuke jengkel.

"Kok kau tahu kalau ia sudah merit?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Lihat jari manisnya! Kalian pernah merhatiin nggak sih? Bukannya kau dan Neji sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, daripada aku?"

He he he...Kiba tertawa nyengir. "Memang sih. Tapi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menghindarinya daripada memperhatikan penampilannya. Jadi yah..." Kiba angkat bahu. "Wajar kalau aku tak tahu."

Neji mencoba mengingatnya. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Ia juga pernah melihatnya sekilas. Cincin plastik jelek —cincin yang diberikan Kaa dulu— yang selalu dipakai Naruto, sudah dilepas. Beberapa hari ini, Naruto mengenakan sebuah cincin emas warna putih sederhana bermata satu di jari manisnya. "Belum tentu itu cincin kawin? Bisa saja ia hanya ingin memakainya."

"Tak salah lagi. Itu memang cincin kawin. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasinya."

"Jadi Naruto sudah menikah? Kenapa dia melakukannya diam-diam? Mungkinkah ia sudah..." Neji memberi isyarat hamil dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya bukan. Aku kenal Naruto. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gemar melakukan seks pranikah. Dengan mantan tunangannya dulu pun, ia hanya sebatas gandengan tangan." Kata Gaara.

"Lalu, apa alasannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Entah. Hanya dia yang tahu. Kita tunggu saja kapan ia akan memberi tahu kita." Kata Gaara. "Ah sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu."

"Aku juga. Hinata-chan tadi kirim email. Ia memasakkan makanan lezat untukku." Kata Kiba ikut pamit, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman mesum, membayangkan yang 'Iya-iya' dengan Hinata nanti.

"Aku..."

"Tenten juga memintamu pulang cepat?" potong Shika, mendengar Neji berpamitan. Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Ya, sudahlah. Tak apa. Aku mengerti. kau kan bukan pria single lagi." Kata Shika yang menuai delikan maut dari Neji. "Hanya bercanda." Kata Shika angkat tangan, menyerah.

"Huh." Dengus Neji. "Kau tak pulang, Sas?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Aish... kau itu menyebalkan. Bisanya cuman bergumam tak jelas." dumel Neji sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke ditemani Shikamaru. "Aku kan sudah bilang dari dulu. Berhenti mengharapkan Naruto. Itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Cari saja wanita lainnya!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas-malasan. Yah, menasehati orang memang bukan hobinya, terlebih untuk seorang pria merepotkan di sebelahnya itu. _This is troublesome._

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Itu bukan mauku, Shika. Aku tak bisa memilih pada siapa hati ini berlabuh."

Shika menekuri, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang disewanya. Mendadak, ia jadi tertarik dengan interior yang ada di langit-langit. Mungkin, ia akan membelinya juga untuk rumahnya nanti bersama Temari. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak penting di tengah suasana yang genting.

Oke, balik ke Sasuke. Ia sebetulnya mengerti ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Kita memang tak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, pada siapa saja, dan di waktu yang tak terduga. Lalu ia akan hadir seperti badai dalam kehidupan orang itu, tanpa permisi dan tanpa diundang, hingga si penderita merasa hidup tak mau mati pun segan.

Persis dengan kisahnya bersama Temari. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam otaknya untuk mencintai wanita itu. Secara Temari, kan tidak begitu cantik dan ia hanya pegawai rendahan. Tapi, ia bisa apa. Saat sang cupid sudah menembakkan panahnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti alur kisahnya.

"Semoga kau tabah, Bro." Hibur Shika. Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai menghibur orang. Itu keahlian Neji. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan dorongan moril, kan? " _By the way_ , apa Itachi sudah tahu mengenai kabar itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat dagunya lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku tak tega memberi tahunya. Itachi bisa hancur. Ia sudah mengharapkan Naruto begitu lama, hingga ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk Naruto. Aku merasa bersyukur, Itachi tidak di Konoha." ujar Sasuke kembali meneguk anggur merah yang masih tersisa di gelasnya. "Sekembalinya dari Osaka, ia kembali ke Inggris untuk menangani cabang perusahaannya di sana yang sedang bermasalah. Jadi ia belum mendengar kabar buruk ini."

Hahhh... Shika menghela nafas berat. Dalam hati merasa prihatin dengan nasib kedua putra Fugaku Uchiha. Keduanya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama dan patah hati oleh orang yang sama pula. "Tapi setidaknya, kakakmu pernah merasakan kebersamaan dengan Naruto. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya."

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Kebersamaan seperti apa yang kau maksud Shika?"

"Yah, setidaknya mereka pernah bermalam bersama?" jawab Shika

Jegleeerrr... Sasuke seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Naruto tidur dengan kakaknya? Bagaimana bisa? Rasanya itu mustahil. Bukannya hubungan Naruto dan Itachi sedikit mendingin. "Ap-apa? Ka-kapan?"

"Err.. di hari kau memukuliku karena tidur di bahu Naruto. Aku sempat mendengar suara-suara yeah, _you know about that_ , dari balik ruangan Itachi saat mengantar Temari pulang. Dan paginya, aku lihat bercak merah-merah yang coba ditutupi Naruto. Mana gerakan gadis itu agak aneh pula, terlihat kesakitan di bagian bawah. Tak salah lagi. Mereka berdua pasti melakukannya." Shika bersuara dengan suara lirih, "Bercinta."

Sasuke merasa sangat terpukul. Itu pukulan yang luar biasa untuknya. Itachi, kakaknya sudah meniduri Naruto, meski yah tetap saja gadis itu lolos dari jangkauannya. Tapi, kan ia masih bisa berjuang. Bisa saja kan, Naruto hamil dan Itachi bisa mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memaksa Naruto bercerai dari suaminya. Lalu Itachi bisa menikahinya.

"Sudahlah ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Naruto."

"Aku tak tahu, apa aku bisa Shika." Ujarnya dengan bibir gemetar menahan sakit. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak, teriris oleh sembilu. Pedih sekali.

"Dulu, kau bisa move on dari Sakura. Sekarang pun, aku yakin kau bisa."

"Ini beda." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Naruto menari-nari di atas kepalanya. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya begitu dalam? Aku serahkan seluruh hati ini padanya. Padahal dia itu mengesalkan, sering membuat jengkel, punya hobi nggak elit. Tapi, hanya dia yang bisa membuat hatiku dag dig dug tak karuan, hanya dengan senyuman saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba menunjukkan ketertarikanmu itu?"

"Sudah ku coba. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bebalnya gadis itu? Ia hanya memandang sosok Kisame saja. Tak pernah ada aku terpantul di matanya."

"Apa itu membuat Itachi, anikimu mengibarkan bendera putih? Tidak, kan? Lalu kenapa kau menyerah?"

"Aku..." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau pikir aku sanggup bersaing dengan kakakku yang sudah begitu baik padaku? Aku tak bisa menikam kakakku dari belakang. Aku berhutang banyak pada Itachi-nii."

"Karena itu kau menyerah?"

"Ya. Aku mencoba melupakan gadis itu. Tapi tak bisa. Namanya sudah terpatri di sanubariku. Karena itu, aku mencoba memperjuangkan kembali cintaku." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah. Bahunya turun seperti orang yang sudah kalah perang.

"Sayang semua sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah menambatkan hatinya pada orang lain." Sasuke menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya kasar. Ia berharap dengan mabuk akan bisa membuatnya lupa dengan patah hatinya.

Shika memandang Sasuke penuh arti. Rupanya sahabatnya sudah kecantol setengah mati pada Naruto. Besarnya rasa cinta Sasuke pada Naruto membuatnya hatinya kembali terluka atau lebih parah lagi. 'Semoga saja ia tak terpuruk seperti dulu.' doanya.

...*****...

Naruto tak tahu, apa persediaan keberuntungannya sudah sampai pada limitnya? Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasakan sial melulu. Dia memang cukup bersyukur, Itachi masih dinas di luar kota sampai sebulan penuh. Jadi, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, lahir dan batin. Tapi, kini muncul masalah baru lagi.

Naruto memijit keningnya yang pusing. Ia menumpukan berat badannya pada satu kaki, sambil menunggu panggilan dari petugas. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, ia sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Perutnya terasa mulas dan merasa lemas. Ia takut, ia curiga ini... ada hubungannya dengan.. dengan... Ah, Naruto tak berani menyebutkannya. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan, ia sama sekali belum siap.

'Semoga saja dugaannya salah.' Doanya dalam hati.

Karena bosan, ia memperhatikan para pengunjung klinik 24 jam yang dikunjunginya ini. Ternyata banyak juga. Ekspresi mereka cukup beragam dan lumayan untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedang dilanda gelisah dan rasa takut. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bersirobok dengan seseorang yang duduk di ujung kursi dekat pot bunga. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap lantai, ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Kedua bahunya turun, seperti orang yang sedang dilanda masalah berat.

Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu. 'Kenapa sosoknya tak asing, ya? Apa aku mengenalnya? Lebih baik, aku sapa dia. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu kosong.' Pikirnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia menghampiri sosok asing yang membuatnya penasaran. "Maaf, permisi." Sapanya sopan.

Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya ia lepas dan menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Naruto..!" pekiknya.

"Kaa.." balas Naruto tak kalah kaget. "Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas. Matanya menjelajah, meneliti dengan detail sosok orang yang masih bertahta dalam hatinya hingga detik ini.

Ini hanya perasaannya atau ia salah lihat. Wajah Kisame terlihat pucat pasi. Di belahan kepalanya, dekat telinga terdapat bekas leleran darah yang sudah mengering. 'Apa ia mengalami kecelakaan saat kerja atau bagaimana?' tanyanya dalam hati, diliputi rasa cemas.

Kisame menyunggingkan senyum lembut, yang jika dilihat orang lain terlihat menyeramkan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil." Ujarnya berusaha bersikap tenang, agar Naruto-cinta-pertamanya tidak cemas berlebihan.

"Tap..."

"Oh ini darah palsu, bekas adegan action yang ku lakukan tadi." Potong Kisame, mencegah Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Ia tak mau dan tak ingin, mantan tunangannya itu terlibat dalam masalahnya hanya karena pertemuan kecil yang tak disengaja ini. "Kau sendiri sakit, apa? Apa Shui dan Jugo tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik? Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan profesi barunya sebagai wanita jadi-jadian itu?" gerutu Kisame masih jengkel dengan duo bodyguard Naruto.

Hi hi hi... Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Hanya flu biasa. Maklum, kan sedang pergantian musim."

"Oh." Gumam Kisame.

"Naruto Uzumaki..!" panggil suster dengan laud speaker.

"Oh, sudah giliranku. Aku permisi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi kalau ada waktu." Kata Naruto basa-basi. Dia nggak janji bisa melakukannya, mengingat mereka kini sudah tidak single lagi.

Kisame menganggukkan kepala sopan. Ia tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu dan paham, kalimat terakhir Naruto tak lebih dari basa basi. Tak mungkin mereka bisa ngobrol lagi seperti dulu, karena itu hanya akan menimbulkan persepsi buruk di hadapan publik. Dia sih tak apa jika dirumorkan yang jelek-jelek. Tapi..Naruto? Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto terseret dalam masalahnya.

Kisame mengambil nafas panjang. Ia kembali menekuri lantai keramik yang terlihat menarik di matanya, masih menunggu gilirannya tiba. Baik Kisame maupun Naruto sama-sama tak tahu, kalo interaksi ringan keduanya tak luput dari pantauan seseorang.

Orang itu memfoto Naruto dan Kisame dengan beberapa angle dan merekamnya diam-diam untuk tujuan yang tak baik. Ia berniat menjual berita ini ke infotainment. Soalnya kan, Kisame sedang disorot oleh banyak kamera mengenai kemelut rumah tangganya. Poin plusnya lagi, Kisame sedang bersama dengan Naruto putri bungsu sutradara kondang Holliwood, Namikaze Minato. Pasti ini akan jadi berita luar biasa dan pundi-pundi uang akan mengalir ke rekeningnya.

 **TBC**

Ada yang mau kasih usul? Siapa pasangan Sasuke nanti? Yang jelas bukan Naruto. di fic ini, Naruto sudah Ai plot dengan Itachi. Kisame muncul chapter depan, membuat hubungannya dengan Itachi semakin rumit. Itachi dilanda rasa cemburu berat.


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf jika lama banget updatenya soalnya yach lagi macet aja idenya. Tiba-tiba mentok nggak tahu harus ngetik apa? Padahal udah Ai bikin alurnya, cuman kalo udah depan laptop bawaannya ngeblank aja. Jadi stagnan dech.

maaf jika Ai nggak balas reviewnya. udap panjang chapternya soalnya. Tapi, Ai ucapkan terima kasih untuk usulnya, cuman karena belum ada suara mayoritas, jadi mungkin Ai bikin Sasuke alone saja, hanya slight paling banter. Dan nggak mungkin Ai bikin Sasuke dengan Sai, soalnya Sai udah Ai plot di season I kalau ia penyebab utama kandasnya hubungan SasuSaku. Terus... Acara Valentin itu tidak ada yang merencanakan. Terjadi begitu , Orochimaru, dan Suigetsu pun tak tahu.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 4**

"Darimana saja kamu? Seminggu tidak pulang-pulang. Tidak teleponn. Tidak memberi kabar. Kau pikir kami ini apa? Aksesoris pelengkap rumahmu?" tegur Ayame kesal pada Kisame yang baru memasuki rumah mereka.

Kisame diam-diam mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Ayame. Baru juga datang sudah ngomel-ngomel seperti nenek sihir. Ia bahkan belum melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan uwabaki. Tapi, Ayame sudah memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan absurd.

"Syuting." Jawab Kisame singkat.

"Syuting?"

"Ya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang beberapa hari lalu. Aku ada syuting di luar kota selama seminggu?"

"Oke, aku ngerti. Tapi, kenapa HP-mu kau matikan? Kau bahkan tak mau mengangkat teleponku sama sekali, membuat kami kelimpungan di sini di rumah." todong Ayame dengan kemarahan yang meluap menghalangi langkah Kisame memasuki ruangan.

Kisame menatap tajam istrinya, cukup untuk membuat Ayame bungkam karena terintimidasi. Kisame ikut terpancing emosinya begitu mendengar komentar ketus istrinya. Matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. Sungguh, ia muak dengan wanita yang dulu pernah dipilihnya jadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Dan, ia menyesalinya, terus menyesalinya hingga kini.

Ah, ia bukan hanya menyesal telah menikahinya. Ia juga menyesal kenapa wanita itu harus hadir dalam hidup keluarganya? Ia menyesal kenapa dulu tak mencegah kakaknya menikahi wanita iblis itu. Kalau tidak? Mungkin jalan hidupnya akan berakhir berbeda.

Hah... mengingat itu semua, membuat pening di kepalanya tambah parah. Berbagai kenangan menyakitkan pasca kecelakaan —kakaknya kecelakaan lalu meninggal dengan tragis, wajahnya yang rusak parah, hingga perpisahannya dengan Naruto— berterbangan di kepalanya. Rasanya sulit baginya mengusir kenangan pedih itu, sesulit mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula.

Berbagai memori buruk saling tumpang tindih berseliweran di benaknya, menghiasi malam-malamnya, dan menghantui hidupnya. Hal itu membuatnya terkena syndrom insomnia akut. Ia takut, meski hanya sekedar memejamkan mata karena bayangan buruk itu akan kembali hadir dan terus menyiksanya.

Kisame memijit pelipisnya hanya sekedar untuk meredakan sakitnya. Kisame tak berharap pening di kepalanya akan hilang. Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Sakit kepalanya ini tidak akan pernah reda apalagi hilang, selama sumber sakit kepalanya masih ada dan hidup di sekitarnya seperti parasit.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu. Jawab pertanyaanku?" kata Ayame melupakan rasa takutnya. Ia mencoba menarik tangan Kisame agar tak meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan ruang masu.

"Kau tahu betul alasan, kenapa aku menghindarimu."

Kening Ayame mengernyit tidak suka dan rahangnya mengeras. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Kisa-kun. Harus berapa kali ku katakan, itu kecelakaan. Tak ada yang berharap hal buruk itu terjadi."

Kisame mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ayame dengan erat dan mendorongnya hingga menempel di dinding. "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu kebenarannya! Aku tak sebodoh seperti yang kau kira. Aku tahu, kalau semua itu sama sekali bukan murni kecelakaan biasa. Melainkan, sudah kau rencanakan dengan matang," Bentaknya. "untuk menggagalkan acara pertunanganku." Tambahnya dengan nada pedih.

Mata Ayame membola dan membatin, 'Dia tahu. Ya, Tuhan dia tahu.' Awalnya ia panik, sebelum mengubah raut wajahnya jadi memelas. Ia memang bukanlah seorang artis kawakan, tapi aktingnya tak kalah dengan mereka. Buktinya, ia berhasil mengelabuhi banyak orang dengan akting seorang wanita polos yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Hiks, it-itu tidak benar, Kisa-kun. Orang itu hanya bicara ngawur. Percayalah padaku. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu, mencelakakan suami yang sangat ku cintai sendiri. Itu fitnah. Dia hanya ingin membuat keluarga kita hancur. Pasti ada orang yang tak senang dengan kebahagiaan keluarga kita, karena itu ia bicara mengada-ada."

"Omong kosong!" bentak Kisame. "Hentikan sandiwaramu itu! Aku tak akan tertipu oleh air mata buayamu untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar perempuan munafik! Aku sudah tahu semua topeng dibalik wajah alimmu itu. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pembohong besar yang telah menghancurkan hidupku, keponakanku, dan juga merenggut nyawa kakakku. Dan untuk itu aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Kisame melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Ia mundur ke belakang, mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya dan lalu mengusap dagunya yang dipenuhi jenggot tipis dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menatap Ayame dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi denganmu. Secepatnya aku akan mengurus perceraian kita."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya!" teriak Ayame tinggi.

"Aku bisa. Kini, tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk mempertahankanmu sebagai istri. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tetap akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini. Aku tak serendah dirimu. Kau bisa tinggal dengan keponakanku di rumah ini."

Tangan Ayame terkepal erat, menyalurkan amarahnya. "Jangan pergi Kisa-kun, please? Pikirkanlah keponakan dan nasib jabang bayi dalam kandunganku ini. Calon anakmu, anak kita berdua." Ujarnya lirih diiringi isak tangis menghiba.

Kisame terdiam, menghela nafas berat, sebelum berkata, "Dia bukan anakku. Itu anak hasil selingkuhanmu. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu! Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku tak pernah menyentuhmu, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau hamil? Itu sudah pasti bukan anakku."

"Ini anakmu. Harus berapa kali aku bilang?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti setelah bayi itu lahir." Balas Kisame dingin.

Kisame memasuki kamarnya, tapi bukan untuk tidur. Ia membuka pintu almari, mengeluarkan kopernya, dan berikut melempar baju-baju dalam deretan gantungan ke atas ranjang. Ia melipat bajunya asal-asalan dan lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam koper.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Kisa-kun. Kau tak bisa menceraikanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Itu menurutmu." Ujar Kisame ketus dan menyeret kopernya yang besar dan berat keluar kamar.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Semua itu hanya alasanmu saja, kan? Kau sengaja menuduhku dengan tuduhan bohong, agar kau bisa menceraikanku, lalu CLBK dengan mantanmu, bukan? Kau mau kembali lagi pada Naruto." ujar Ayame berhasil menghentikan langkah suaminya.

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila dan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Itu sudah tidak mempan. Tekadku sudah bulat. Kita akan segera bercerai. Sampai jumpa nanti di pengadilan."

Ayame diam di tempat dengan tubuh membeku. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Otaknya yang licik kini dilanda panik dan bingung jadi satu, membuatnya tak bereaksi apapun. Ia membiarkan langkah-langkah berat menyeret koper keluar dari kamar. Berkat suara debaman pintu lah, Ayame tersadar dari kebisuannya.

Ayame berlari kecil, keluar kamar, dan mengejar sosok sang suami. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengenakan sepatu. Uwabakinya ia gunakan untuk berlari menyusuri jalanan lengang di sekitar rumahnya. Matanya nanar mencari sosok sang suami. Panik dan takut menjadi satu. Tubuhnya luruh lunglai dan jatuh ke jalanan saat tak mendapati sosok sang suami yang mengghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Kisa... Kisa-kun... Please, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tolong mengertilah! Semua ini ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Hik hik hiks..."

...*****...

BRAK!

Suara debaman pintu dibuka kasar, membuat engsel pintunya nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap layar laptopnya sejenak. Kepalanya terangkat dan kini menatap malas si pelaku pengrusakan, yang menyeringai menyebalkan di depannya.

"Ups, sorry. Tak sengaja." Ujarnya tanpa niat meminta maaf.

" _To the point_ saja. Katakan, apa maksud kedatanganmu dengan cara yang begitu so sweet," ejeknya merujuk kondisi pintu ruangannya. "setelah itu, segera enyah dari hadapanku ini? Aku sibuk." Lanjutnya menekankan kata sibuk.

"Uuh, Ita-kyuun..." Panggilnya dengan nada manja, yang bukannya merasa horny, tapi justru membuat Itachi mendengus keras di depannya karena jijik.

"Hentikan nada menjijikkan itu! Suaramu seperti baleng jablay tak laku yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Huek, membuatku mual." Ujar Itachi sembari mempraktekkan gerakan orang muntah.

Nyut... nyut... Tonjolan syaraf-syaraf di sekitar dahi dan punggung tangannya bermunculan, menunjukkan kalau Deidara tersinggung berat. Masak wajah sekece ini, yang digandrungi hampir 50 % pria normal di luar sana disamakan dengan bencong. Kurang asem betul, Ita-kecebong ini. Kalau nggak ingat ia ini bos besar kekasihnya, pastilah wajahnya sudah make over sama Deidara hingga semua orang yang dikenal Itachi bakal pangling begitu melihatnya.

"Jadi? Ada urusan apa?"

"Panggil aku Deidara-si-super-model-paling-kece-sedunia! Baru aku mau bilang." Katanya dengan hidung kembang kempis super PD.

"Idih, najis." Dengus Itachi tak sopan.

"Lekas bilang! Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Aku tak akan mengatakan kabar terbaru tentang Naruto." katanya dengan nada riang, seraya menyunggingkan senyum super manisnya yang terkenal itu, baca senyuman mematikan ala hantu salju.

"Cih," Dengus Itachi jengkel dan mencibir Deidara terang-terangan.

Delikan maut di mata kekasih sahabatnya berhasil membuat Itachi memasang wajah ramahnya yang jarang-jarang dia keluarkan kecuali di depan sang ibunda dan Naruto. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat masalah pada cewek labil yang moodnya gampang berubah-ubah dan lumayan temperamental itu.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Deidara-si-super-model-paling-kece-sedunia." Puji Itachi dengan tidak ikhlas, dunia akhirat.

"Aku memang paling kece sedunia." Sahut Deidara sok cute dengan hidung kembang kempis, memuji dirinya sendiri.

Sumpah, kalau tak ingat ia butuh informasi penting mengenai kekasihnya, calon istrinya dan sekaligus calon ibu dari anak-anaknya di Konoha sana, Itachi pasti bakal muntah di tempat, untuk menjunjukkan betapa jijiknya dia mendengar kenarsisan si Deidara.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarnya My-Lovely-Princess yang kekecean, keimutan, dan kecantikannya melebihi Deidara yang tantik ini?"

Itachi menggunakan frasa tantik karena tak tahan menyebut kata cantik di sini. Lidah sucinya terasa kotor penuh dosa karena dipaksa memuji si nona jejadian di hadapannya ini. Mana ada ceritanya Deidara cantik? Dia sih cuman cantik di mata para fansnya yang berotak udang dan Sasori yang otaknya keblinger habis dipelet si Deidara.

'Dasar brengsek! Ita-kecebong sialan!' sumpah serapah Deidara dalam hati. Bibirnya menggeram, 'Grrr...' dengan tangan terkepal penuh urat syarat menonjol siap menjitak kepalanya, atau lebih bagus lagi mencatok bibir sialan yang telah berani menghinanya biar mancung ke depan. 'Dasar kurang asem! Bastard! Fuck you!' Kosa kata kasar terus bertaburan dalam hatinya, hingga hatinya puas.

"Selamat! Kau akan jadi ayah." Ujar Deidara berhasil mengingat tujuan awal ia mendobrak ruangan kantor Itachi, di tengah dendam kesumat karena dilecehkan sang sahabat.

"WHAT!"

"Kau tidak tuli, kan?"

"Ak-aku. Ehem. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya kaget. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku, kau akan jadi ayah dan bibi?"

"Hei, aku bukan bibi-lah. Aku tidak setua itu. Panggil aku nee-chan!" Protes Deidara tidak terima disamakan dengan tante-tante.

"Oh, aku tidak bermimpi, kan?" tanya Itachi bingung entah pada siapa, mengabaikan protes Deidara. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku jadi ayah? Oh ya Tuhan, jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini hanya mimpi."

"Kau lupa dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu? Kau memperkosa Naruto. Mungkin itu masa-masa suburnya, karena itu dia hamil." Jelas Deidara mengingatkan.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Itu kenangan paling indah dalam hidupku yang tak mungkin akan ku lupakan. Aku bercinta dengan my-lovely-princess. Oh, suaranya yang seksi itu membuatku rindu padanya. Aku ingin bla..bla...bla..."

Deidara yang malas mendengar ocehan cabul dan cerita mesum seputar kehidupan ranjang sang sahabat, dengan suka rela menabok mulut Itachi pakai buku tebal untuk menghentikannya. Hal ini menuai jeritan, "Aduh," yang membuat Deidara terkekeh senang.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang ke Konoha dan temui Princessmu itu." Saran Deidara yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman mencurigakan oleh Itachi.

Bulir keringat dingin jatuh di atas dahinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Untuk alasan tertentu, Deidara merasakan rasa iba yang luar biasa pada nasib Naruto nanti. Semoga saja gadis itu baik-baik saja dan bisa berdiri tegak setelah Itachi menyerangnya.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa? Menyerangnya? Menyerang Naruto? Itachi? Berbagai bayangan buruk berkelibatan depan mata. Ia terkesiap, terkejut, dan terperanjat. Bayangan buruk itu dengan sukses, berhasil membuat darah meninggalkan wajah Deidara. Si wanita cantik itu kini berubah pucat pasi sepucat mayat.

"Hei, kau jangan main kasar! Ingat anakmu! Ingat bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Naruto!" teriak Deidara mengingatkan yang sudah bereforia, membenahi berbagai barang yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Konoha.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi, entah dengar entah tidak.

"Aish, terserahlah. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan." Kata Deidara tak ambil pusing dan pergi dari ruangan Itachi.

...*****...

Semenjak Uchiha Entertainment berdiri, para staff kantor sudah menyadari keanehan-keanehan para direkturnya. Mereka tak ambil pusing dan nurut saja selama tiap awal bulan selalu mendapat gaji yang sepadan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Akan tetapi, semenjak Naruto bergabung dengan perusahaan itu setahun yang lalu, semakin banyak saja keanehan yang dirasakan para staff.

Misalnya mengenai ruang kantor sang direktur wanita satu-satunya itu. Meski ia mempunyai ruang kantor sendiri yang sudah didesign sesuai dengan keinginannya, tetap saja ia enggan duduk manis di ruangannya. Bos mereka itu boleh dibilang bisa dihitung jari menempati ruangannya. Beliau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang pantry untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Mereka sampai terbiasa dengan keberadaan si bos di ruang pantry.

Karena itu, mereka terkejut luar biasa, mendapati sang bos beberapa hari ini menempati ruangan kantornya sendiri. Hanya sesekali saat istirahat siang, beliau mengunjungi pantry. Bukan berarti mereka tak suka. Malah mereka sangat senang. Mereka jadi lebih leluasa kalau mau ke pantry. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya? Persoalannya, ada apa dengan direktur mereka itu? Tumben-tumbenan otaknya bener?

Keanehan selanjutnya itu terjadi pada sosok Shika. Semenjak resmi bertunangan dengan Temari dan sudah merencanakan pernikahan sebulan lagi, bos mereka yang paling malas dan hobi tidur itu, kini beralih pindah ruangan. Ia kini menggantikan tempat Naruto di pantry. Alasannya simple biar nggak jauh dari ayangnya tercinta yang menolak berhenti kerja jadi OB.

'Yah kalau gitu sama aja dong? Apa gunanya nggak ada Naruto kalau digantikan Shikamaru?' keluh mereka dalam hati. Mereka tetap saja kikuk kalau mau ke Pantry, dan mereka tetap saja tak berani minta ini, itu, jika ada di Pantry. Masak mereka minta dilayani calon istri Bos?

Kita tinggalkan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dua orang aneh yang sedang bertukar peranan itu. Kita beralih pada tokoh kita yang satunya lagi yakni Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara yang wajahnya selalu datar selama ini. Gaara yang selalu berkepala dingin dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Dan Gaara yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Untuk kali ini ia lepas kendali. Dahinya yang mulus kini tampak mengerut. Kerutannya semakin dalam seiring dengan lawan bicaranya yang terus saja bercuap-cuap seperti gerbong kereta api uap. Alisnya yang super tipis saling bertaut. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Gaa. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita harus apa?"

Gaara diam. Wajahnya yang keruh menunjukkan kalau ia tak hanya sedang dalam kondisi emosi tinggi, tapi juga sedang berfikir keras. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat mencari penyelesaian masalah yang sedang dihadapi mereka bersama. Tapi sama halnya dengan Kiba dan Neji, ia pun otaknya sudah mentok. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya melirik Sasuke sebagai direktur utama, meminta bantuan.

Diluar dugaan semua orang, Sasuke terlihat tenang. Ia sama sekali tak terpancing rumor yang tengah hangat beredar pada masyarakat luas. "Kita tanyakan hal ini pada Naruto dulu. Kita perlu konfirmasinya sebelum mengambil keputusan." Katanya dengan bijak.

Tanpa disuruh Gaara menelepon Naruto di ruangannya untuk segera menuju ruangan Sasuke. Selain Naruto, ia juga menghubungi Shika yang tumben kali ini absen dalam rapat. Mereka butuh kehadiran keduanya dalam rapat tidak resmi ini. Naruto untuk konfirmasinya dan Shika untuk membantu mencari solusinya.

Shika tiba lebih dulu, sedang Naruto tiba 30 menit kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan loyo dari biasanya. Semua itu tak luput dari pengamatan Gaara. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gaara, sedangkan Shika duduk dengan santai di sofa berjejer bertiga bersama Kiba dan Neji.

Sebelum bertanya ini, itu pada Naruto, Gaara menyodorkan sebuah tabloid pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Baca saja!" kata Gaara singkat. Meski kurang begitu mengerti, tak urung Naruto mengikuti juga saran Gaara. Gaara memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu.

"Ap-Apaan ini!" teriaknya tinggi, membanting tabloid itu di atas meja Sasuke. Matanya berkobar, menatap sengit Sasuke seolah-olah dia-lah yang telah membuat berita di buletin itu.

"Itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu. Apa maksudnya ini, Nona Namikaze?" balas Sasuke tenang.

Caranya memanggil Naruto dengan sapaan nona di belakang marga Namikaze sudah cukup menunjukkan kemarahan yang sedang berkobar di hati Sasuke. Ia sedang dibakar api amarah yang hebat, yang nyaris menghanguskan logikanya. Kalau tak ingat, dia anak pemegang saham perusahaannya, mungkin Sasuke sudah berlaku kasar pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Nafasnya memburu. Ia merasa sangat terhina. Belum pernah ia dipermalukan sedemikian rupa, seperti sekarang ini. "K-ka-kau!" ujarnya tergagap. Saking marahnya, ia sampai kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. "K-kau t-tak bermaksud menuduhku, bukan?"

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto lembut bermaksud menenangkan. "Tenang, Naruto tenang. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Benar. Emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Sahut Neji. "Kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" bentak Naruto. Ia menghentakkan sepatunya kuat-kuat ke lantai. "Mereka sedang menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, dengan tuduhan mengada-ada. Aku perusak rumah tangga Kisame? Hah, yang benar saja. Benar-benar menggelikan." Sembur Naruto mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Pantas saja orang-orang yang ku lewati menatapku sini. Ternyata gara-gara gosip murahan itu rupanya."

"Itu bukan mengada-ada, Naruto. Mereka punya bukti dan sudah ada pakar telematika yang membuktikan kalau foto itu asli." Kata Kiba.

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto. Mereka punya foto kau sedang berduaan dengan Kisame di sebuah taman."

Kiba menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud, pada salah satu tabloid yang berbeda dengan tabloid yang tadi dibanting Naruto. Di sana tercetak jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri memandang Kisame. Begitu pula dengan Kisame yang berdiri memunggungi Naruto. Ada secercah rasa rindu yang membuncah pada kilauan irisnya.

Dua insan berlainan jenis dan normal, berduaan saja di sebuah taman saat hari sudah senja. Di belakang mereka, aneka bunga sedang bermekaran sebagai background. Sungguh suasana yang sangat romantis. Apalagi yang terpikir oleh otak publik melihat pemandangan ini selain bahwa keduanya sedang berkencan?

"I..ini." Gumam Naruto dengan mata membola.

Ia ingat dimana dan kapan foto ini diambil. Itu adalah kenangan menyakitkan yang selama ini menghantui malam-malamnya dengan sebuah mimpi buruk. Di hari itu, Naruto harus menerima kabar, bahwa laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya yang dicarinya selama ini memutuskan jalinan cinta mereka. Dia memilih wanita lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ak-aku, memang menemuinya. Tap-tapi, bukan untuk memintanya kembali. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan. Dan, lalu..." Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar. "dia menjelaskan alasannya meninggalkan aku. Hanya itu."

"Nar.." Panggil Shika lembut menenangkan pikiran Naruto yang keruh.

"Kami lalu berpisah. Aku terus terpaku di tempat itu sampai hujan turun. Hik hik hiks..." Naruto menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak dan membersit hidungnya dengan tisu. "Kalau tidak ada Itachi, mungkin aku masih berdiri di tempat itu."

"Setelah itu, kamu bolos kerja keesokan harinya?" tanya Neji.

Dengan mata yang masih merah, Naruto merengut jengkel pada Neji. Neji memutar bola matanya tak ambil pusing. Tak terima dengan reaksi Neji, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengambil alih tempat duduk di sebelah Neji. Dia mengusir Kiba dengan seenaknya, yang dibalas erangan tak terima dari Kiba yang kini beralih tempat duduk.

"Aku tidak bolos. Aku benar-benar sakit."

"Yeah, seperti itulah." Balas Neji acuh.

"Itu menjelaskan ekspresimu dan Dia di foto itu." Kata Sasuke dingin, berusaha mengendalikan ketidak sukaannya pada subyek 'Dia' yang dimaksud. "Lalu bagaimana penjelasanmu dengan foto ini?" tanya Sasuke merujuk foto yang lainnya.

Dahi Naruto berkerut melihat foto yang Sasuke maksud. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan tepatnya foto itu diambil. Matanya berkedip begitu otaknya berhasil mengingatnya. Dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Rasa cemburunya membludak dan membuatnya ingin berlari pulang, mengambil katananya, dan lalu mencari Kisame untuk dijadikan sashimi.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Gaara.

"Emm, ini diambil waktu Kisame mengalami kecelakan kerja saat syuting film beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menanyakan keadaannya selaku penanggung jawab proyek itu, menggantikan Itachi yang tak ada di tempat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Benar hanya itu saja?"

"Iya, hanya itu saja. Kami hanya bertemu dua kali itu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat sibuk. Semua proyek yang ada dibawah kendali Itachi-kun, kini kembali aku handle. Waktu untuk diri sendiri saja tak ada, apalagi untuk pertemuan rahasia dengan salah satu aktor kita." Kata Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang seolah berita itu tidak mengguncangnya. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa gosip murahan ini bisa berhembus."

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu, Kiba. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Yah, ku rasa kau benar. Dengan Itachi sebagai atasanmu, aku tak yakin kau punya waktu untuk melakukan kencan rahasia dengan Kisame. Mungkin mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan menggunakan teori 'Cucoklagi', dibumbui suasana yang mendukung, dan lalu digoreng media. Jadilah, gosip ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan atasan seperti Itachi? Dia bukan orang yang otoriter, sadis, dan semena-mena memerintahkanku ini, itu. Dia memberiku waktu istirahat dan beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu santai denganku. Dia tidak sekeji dirimu."

"Kenapa pembelaanmu begitu menggebu-gebu? Jangan-jangan, kau naksir dia?" goda Kiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" tukas Naruto tak suka. "Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta apa adanya." Imbuhnya menutupi rasa tak nyaman yang menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Hentikan! Ini tempat rapat bukannya acara gosip." Tegur Sasuke berhasil membuat adu mulut antara Kiba dan Naruto terhenti. "Kau ada ide, Shika?" tanyanya pada salah satu kawannya yang paling genius di ruangan itu.

Shika menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kita diamkan saja sementara waktu, sampai kita mendapatkan faktanya. Kiba sebaiknya kau cari informasi mengenai kebenaran berita keretakan rumah tangga Kisa-Ayame. Aku dan Naruto akan mengumpulkan bukti kalau rumor mengenai Naruto dan Kisame itu tidak benar. Setelah itu baru kita adakan konferensi pers. Neji, Gaara! Kalian bisa menghandle tugas Naruto, kan?"

"Tak masalah." Jawab Gaara dan Neji kompak.

"Kalau begitu rapat ini bubar. Kalian ku persilakan kembali ke ruangan." Kata Sasuke menyisakan dia dan Shika seorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sas?" tanya Shika mengutarakan kekhawatirannya selama rapat berlangsung.

"Entahlah, Shik. Aku tak tahu lagi. Aku bingung."

"Mungkin kau sudah lelah mendengarnya. Tapi, menjauhlah dari kehidupan Naruto. Dia sudah tidak bisa kau jangkau lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak membalas sepatah katapun nasehat Cuma-Cuma sang sahabat. Ia masih diam hingga Shikamaru meninggalkannya di ruangannya seorang diri. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, dan menyisakan Sasuke seorang barulah Sasuke bersuara.

"Aku tahu Shika. Aku tahu itu. Sialan." Geramnya menyalahkan ketidak berdayaannya dan kekurang sigapannya hingga membiarkan lagi-lagi wanita yang ia cintai lolos dari tangannya.

...*****...

Malam sudah larut, ketika Itachi sampai di apartemennya. Apartemennya masih sama seperti yang ia tinggalkan sebulan yang lalu. Ah, tidak juga. Ada beberapa tambahan aksesoris rupanya, menilik gelas dengan tatakan cantik yang kini menghuni lemar piringnya. Beberapa vas bunga nan segar juga tertata di beberapa tempat, menghidupkan apartemennya yang terkesan maskulin.

Itachi memutar kunci kamar, dan memasukinya. Aroma citrus bercampur aroma terapi menyambut hidungnya. Itachi menyukai aromanya hingga ia memutuskan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia menyalakan lampu ruangan, lalu melangkah maju, mendekati ranjangnya. Di sana sudah ada Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

Karena sudah memasuki tengah musim panas, Naruto rupanya malas mengenakan piyamanya. Ia lebih memilih gaun berwarna putih polos lengan pendek yang terbuka di bagian depan dan hanya diikat dengan pita warna merah sebagai baju tidur. Itachi patut bersyukur pada posisi tidur Naruto yang terlentang, tanpa pertahanan, memperlihatkan lekuk buah dadanya yang menggiurkan.

Nafas Itachi jadi berat. Tubuhnya menggigil karena pengaruh hormon seksualnya yang membludak. Sebulan penuh puasa, membuat libidonya sulit dikendalikan. Oniksnya dengan kurang ajar menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Naruto, dan berhenti di tempat-tempat yang memanjakan matanya dan fokus pada perut Naruto.

Perut Naruto sampai saat ini masih rata. Kehamilannya yang baru berusia sekitar 3-4 minggu memang belum menunjukkan apa-apa. Itachi dengan berani mengelus perut Naruto lembut. Ia mengecup penuh sayang tempat calon anaknya tumbuh dengan nyaman di sana.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di samping Naruto. Ia lalu memeluk posesif ibu dari calon anaknya ini. Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk bercinta gila-gilaan dengan Naruto. Sebagai seorang ayah ia juga mencemaskan kondisi anaknya. Ia baru berani menyentuh Naruto kalau anak itu sudah lahir atau dokter sudah mengijinkannya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan sang jabang bayi hanya karena ia gagal mengendalikan nafsunya.

'Tenang, bertahun-tahun aku sanggup puasa, masak hanya beberapa bulan aku tumbang.' Pikirnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Itachi pun larut dalam mimpi indahnya, di samping wanita yang amat dicintainya. Itachi tentu tak menyangka kalau hubungan rapuh yang baru dibinanya akan hancur berantakan seperti jaring laba-laba oleh gosip murahan yang dihembuskan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

...*****...

Tangan Ayame terkepal erat. Matanya menatap bengis foto yang kini sudah jadi cabikan kertas tak berguna. Urat-urat syaraf menonjol menodai wajahnya yang tetap cantik di usia akhir 30-an. Ia melayangkan pisau dapurnya dan menancap pada foto Naruto yang tengah tertawa berbahagia menatap kamera.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu, Naruto. Akan ku buat kau menangis darah dan menyesal karena pernah lahir ke dunia ini." teriaknya penuh dendam dengan senyum keji di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik warna merah.

Tak lama kemudian, beredar kembali foto mesra antara Kisame dan Naruto di dunia maya dan tabloid-tabloid gosip. Keduanya terpergok sedang mengunjungi klinik bersalin. Diperlihatkan pula wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri dengan surat yang menandakan kalau ia positif hamil. Pernyataan dari ahli bahwa foto itu asli membuat dunia entertainment geger.

Para kuli tinta berduyun-duyun mengejar Kisame dan Naruto yang jadi bahan gosip. Kisame sedang ada di luar negeri untuk syuting film. Jadi, tersisalah Naruto yang jadi santapan empuk para serigala lapar. Mereka mengerubungi Naruto layaknya binatang buas. Naruto yang gerah akhirnya membuat pernyataan tak kalah hebohnya.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kisame-kun kecuali dengan alasan profesional. Semua kisah romantis kami hanyalah masa lalu yang terkubur oleh waktu."

"Tapi foto-foto itu..?" sela salah satu wartawan.

"Kami ketemu karena faktor kebetulan. Tidak ada janjian ketemu diam-diam atau bagaimana."

"Tapi, anda benar hamil bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang tengah hamil muda. Usia kandunganku sudah memasuki 4 minggu."

"Siapa ayah dari bayi itu? Apa..."

"Tentu saja dengan suamiku. Aku ingin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki baik, pekerja kantora yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia entertainment. Dan hubungan kami sampai saat ini baik-baik saja. Lihat! Ini cincin kawin kami. Itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Maaf permisi. Tolong beri jalan." Ujar Naruto berusaha menerobos gerombolaan serigala lapar.

Naruto susah payah berhasil lepas dari keroyokan para wartawan, tapi ia tak bisa lepas dari tatapan mengintimidasi Itachi. Itachi melihatnya dengan wajah merah padam membuat tubuh Naruto membeku di tempat.

"It-Itachi. Ak-aku bisa menjelaskan ini."

"Benarkah kau sudah menikah?"

"Iy-iya."

"Kapan?" kata Itachi lirih dengan nada berbahaya.

"Sud-sudah lama, sekitar 6 bulan lalu."

Brak!

Itachi yang marah melempar tumpukan berkas di mejanya, kasar. Hatinya diliputi kekecewaan yang amat besar. Naruto berbohong padanya. Ia sudah menikah diam-diam dengan laki-laki lain. Dia bukan wanita single di peredaran. Dan, dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dengan bodohnya dia meniduri wanita itu hingga hamil.

'Bodohnya aku.' Rutuknya kesal menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melupakan fakta kalau Naruto masih perawan saat ia pertama kali menidurinya.

Ia menatap Naruto bengis lalu, berhenti pada perut Naruto yang masih rata, perut yang semalam ia belai lembut, tempat calon anaknya. Ia tak rela sama sekali tak rela, membiarkan anaknya hidup dengan memanggil laki-laki lain, 'Ayah,' dan sebaliknya memanggil anaknya, 'Nak'. Itu tidak akan pernah ia biarkan terjadi.

"Cerai!" kata Itachi lirih.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup, tak percaya.

"Aku mau kau bercerai!" ujar Itachi lirih, tapi terdengar seperti kilat yang menyambar tubuh Naruto dan menghanguskannya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf jika lama banget updatenya soalnya yach lagi macet aja idenya. Tiba-tiba mentok nggak tahu harus ngetik apa? Padahal udah Ai bikin alurnya, cuman kalo udah depan laptop bawaannya ngeblank aja. Jadi stagnan dech.

Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada para reader yang udah berkenan memfollow, memfav, dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Saran dan kritik dari para reader sangat Ai harapkan untuk mendukung kelanjutan kisah ini.

Langsung aja cekidot... (^_^)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jangan tanya padaku, apa aku mencintaimu?**

 **Karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu**

 **Satu hal yang ku tahu, tanpamu hidupku kosong**

 **Tanpamu, aku bukan lagi aku**

'Ce-cerai?' batin Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Tubuhnya kaku begitu mendengar kata terlarang itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir laki-laki yang sudah sebulan lamanya tidak ia lihat. Ia berharap pendengarannya salah, namun Itachi kembali mengulanginya sehingga ia tak bisa bilang, 'Salah dengar atau salah paham.' Semua sudah jelas, Itachi menginginkan bercerai darinya.

Setelah itu, semua terlihat blur, kabur, dan buram di mata Naruto. Wanita yang baru saja hamil muda ini, tak lagi tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan seharian itu hingga jam kerjanya berakhir. Ia cukup bersyukur, saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang Direktur dan hanya berstatus sebagai staff. Jadi, ia tak perlu dihantui rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat blunder bagi perusahaan.

Naruto mendengar samar-samar, Itachi mengajaknya pulang ke apartemennya yang dibalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia juga tak ingat sudah menolak sejumlah tawaran tumpangan gratis dari teman-temannya yang murah hati seperti Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, dan bahkan Neji-yang-rese. Sungguh, ia lupa dengan semuanya.

Ia bahkan tak ingat sedang apa dan mau pergi ke mana, usai meninggalkan gedung tempatnya bekerja beberapa tahun ini. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah berjalan seorang diri seperti orang-orangan sawah, menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang dipadati oleh para pejalan kaki. Naruto tak tahu hendak pergi ke mana atau mau apa. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, membawanya pergi jauh, jauh dari masalah pelik yang menderanya.

Tuk!

Kakinya terantuk pagar besi sebuah taman yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Naruto menatap nanar pagar yang dicat biru langit itu, seolah-olah ia belum pernah melihat benda yang serupa dengan ini. Kepalanya terangkat. Netranya menangkap tulisan 'Taman Beika' pada plang nama yang terpajang di atas pintu gerbang.

'Taman Beika,' batinnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Taman Beika memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hidup Naruto. Ada banyak kenangan yang tersimpan rapi di sudut-sudut otaknya di tempat ini. Taman Beika adalah tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaa setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia menghilang.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Naruto! Bahagia itu sudah pasti. Naruto berasa seperti terbang ke atas langit ke tujuh begitu melihat Kaa berada tak jauh darinya, hanya terpaut lima langkah. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga karena perjuangan dan pengorbanannya selama ini terbayar sudah. Ia berhasil menemukan sang pujaan hati, meski rupa sang kekasih sudah berubah jauh dari terakhir kalinya ia lihat. Wajah rupawannya hilang sudah berganti dengan wajah yang rusak parah, dipenuhi parut di sana-sini seperti seorang anggota gangster.

Naruto tak perduli dengan semua itu. Karena bagi Naruto, Kaa tetaplah Kaa. Tak perduli wajahnya seburuk apa. Meski, wajahnya kini menyerupai seekor monster hiu yang ganas. Di mata Naruto, ia tetaplah Kaa yang ia kenal dulu, ia cintai dan ia inginkan jadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sayangnya kebahagiaannya harus pupus sudah, begitu iris safirnya menangkap kilauan cincin emas putih yang melingkari jari manisnya. Sedih, syok, dan tak percaya, itu yang ia rasakan. Cinta yang ia perjuangan dengan deraian air mata selama ini pupus di tengah jalan begitu saja.

Kaki Naruto seperti tak lagi menapak di tanah ketika Kaa mengutarakan alasannya menghilang dari hidupnya. Sakit dan pedih. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Luka yang Kaa torehkan begitu dalam hingga ia tak merasakan rintik hujan nan deras mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya membeku kedinginan.

Tapi...tapi, payung Itachi menyadarkannya, membagikan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya yang beku. Payung Itachi bukan hanya menyelamatkan dari ancaman pneumonia, tapi juga seperti tali penyelamat padanya yang kakinya tinggal selangkah lagi terjungkal dalam jurang keputus asaan. Brrr..., tubuh Naruto menggigil merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur.

"Chi.. Tachi..." panggilnya lirih, berharap suaranya terbawa oleh angin hingga akhirnya sampai ke telinga Itachi.

Mata Naruto mendadak sayu, mengingat berbagai kenangannya bersama Itachi. Naruto membekap mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan isak tangis dengan punggung tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat pada pagar besi, menahan bobot tubuhnya, agar tidak rubuh. "Hik hik hiks..." Suara isak tangis terdengar lirih, terredam oleh punggung tangannya.

Dulu, ia tak menganggap Itachi sebagai apapun selain rekan kerja. Pandangannya mulai berbeda setelah kejadian di taman ini. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, resah tidak menentu, jika Itachi ada di dekatnya. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia juga merasakan ketenangan dan rasa aman. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa alasannya. Dan, dengan bodohnya tak berniat mencari tahu, bersembunyi di balik rasa takutnya.

Ya, Naruto akui. Ia takut terluka. Ia takut kembali terjatuh seperti dulu. Rasa sakit akibat perpisahannya dengan Kaa masih sangat membekas dalam benaknya, mengakibatkan trauma, dan akhirnya, membuatnya takut menjalin hubungan spesial dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Sangat bodoh," Makinya pada kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia kalah oleh rasa takutnya sendiri. Ia membiarkan rasa trauma itu menuntun hidupnya. Ia terus-menerus lari dari kenyataan, hingga ia mengabaikan segala perhatian dan cinta Itachi yang tulus padanya. Naruto menyeka air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya hingga pipinya kini merah-merah.

Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Itachi terus berputar silih berganti di pelupuk mata, membuat hatinya terasa dipilin. Ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya. Kini kenangan manis itu seakan-akan mengejeknya, menunjukkan apa yang telah ia buang dari hidupnya, hanya karena sifat pengecutnya.

"Hik, Chi.. Tachi..." ujarnya sengau mengingat salah satu kenangan manis bersama Itachi di taman ini juga di senja itu, beberapa hari setelah buku nikah mereka dikirimkan pada Naruto.

 _ **flashback**_

 _Naruto tersenyum puas, ketika mendengar suara, 'Cut' keluar dari bibir Pain, sang sutradara kondang yang bertangan dingin itu mengakhiri syuting hari ini. Naruto mendengar suara decak kelegaan yang sama dari para kru dan pemain. Mereka turut bernafas lega, setelah banyak kendala, akhirnya film ini berhasil diselesaikan. Sekarang, tinggal tugas tim editing yang harus bekerja keras, menyelesaikannya hingga menjadi sebuah film yang bagus dan menarik perhatian para penonton._

 _Naruto baru saja mau menyetop taksi, ketika Itachi menegurnya ramah, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi._

" _Oh, aku mau pulang. Kau sendiri?"_

" _Hei, apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah. Hari masih sore. Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama sebentar, sebelum pulang."_

" _Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah," tolak Naruto sopan._

" _Hanya sebentar, sampai di taman itu saja. Itu tak akan membuatmu kelelahan. Anggap saja refreshing." Bujuk Itachi._

" _Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sungguh lelah hari ini, dan aku ingin segera istirahat. Lain kali saja."_

" _Oh, C'mon, please!" bujuk Itachi mengatupkan dua tangannya ke depan, berharap bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto, namun Naruto tetap menggelengkan kepala, tak mau menerima ajakannya. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Kau pasti tertarik, ayolah! Aku janji ini hanya sebentar."_

 _Itachi bisa melihat keraguan di safir Naruto, antara menerima dan tidak. Namun akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepala, setuju. "Baiklah. Tapi, hanya sebentar lho."_

" _Yup, janji,"_

 _Setelah itu keduanya berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Angin di musim gugur berhembus mempermainkan anak rambut Naruto yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Sesekali, Itachi melemparkan candaan lucu yang dibalas kekehan geli dari bibir Naruto. Meski, tadi ia terlihat enggan dengan ide menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi, namun pada akhirnya ia menikmati juga._

 _Itachi itu orang yang humoris dan pintar menghidupkan suasana. Ia bisa membuat kelelahan yang Naruto rasakan seakan terangkat dari pundaknya. Beberapa kali pula Naruto melempar godaannya pada Itachi yang membuat pria jangkung itu mengerut, tak suka, tapi justru membuat Naruto senang dan terkekeh geli._

 _10 menit keduanya berjalan kaki. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Taman Beika. Itachi mengajak Naruto masuk dan duduk di kursi taman. Tak sabar dengan apa yang ingin Itachi perlihatkan, Naruto pun segera bertanya, begitu Itachi duduk di sampingnya._

" _Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?"_

" _Nanti kau akan tahu. Sebentar lagi, kira-kira 5 menit lagi. Aku jamin kau pasti suka."_

" _Oh, ya?" goda Naruto yang dibalas Itachi dengan senyuman hangatnya._

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dan ia sesaat lupa caranya bernafas, ketika Itachi memamerkan senyumannya. Takut, jika wajahnya merona secara memalukan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia lebih suka memandang lautan pengguna jalan raya, daripada melihat senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdoki-doki ria._

 _Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Naruto berceloteh tak jelas, dengan topik beragam dan melompat-lompat. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah, jika ia mendengar suaranya beberapa kali bergetar. 'Oh, aku pasti terlihat konyol di matanya,' batinnya malu, setengah mati. Ia menggigit bibirnya berharap itu bisa membuat mulutnya berhenti mengoceh._

 _Naruto pikir, Itachi pasti merasa ill feel dan bosan bicara dengannya. Yach, Naruto tak akan menyalahkannya sih, jika berfikir seperti itu. Habis, ia bicaranya ngelantur dari tadi. Ia bukanlah teman bicara yang baik. Dan setelah ini, Itachi pasti tak akan pernah mau lagi mengajaknya keluar._

' _Uuh, kau benar-benar payah Naruto. Dikemanakan kecerdasanmu selama ini? Dibuang ke laut?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati._

 _Karena terus menundukkan kepala, terus-menerus melihat rerumputan nan hijau dan berfikir itu mungkin rumput paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya dan wajib dibeli, Naruto tak menyadari jika jarak tempat duduknya dengan Itachi tinggal sejengkal tangan. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika, lengan Itachi sudah melingkari punggung kursi tempat Naruto bersandar melepas lelah._

 _Ia baru menyadarinya ketika bahu Itachi menyenggol bahunya. Reaksi pertamanya, kedua matanya membola dan tiba-tiba terserang penyakit sesak nafas secara mendadak. Setelah itu, warna wajahnya berubah-ubah dari putih-merah-putih-merah lagi. Tapi untunglah penerangan di taman itu cukup redup sehingga perubahan warna wajahnya tidak kentara._

" _Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Dalam hati berseru lega karena berhasil mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang wajar, mengabaikan suara jantungnya yang sudah menyanyikan lagu heavy-metal._

 _Itachi tak menjawab. Ia justru menunjuk arah depan masih sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Itachi. Dan lagi-lagi, ia memelototkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Dagunya bahkan terjatuh, ternganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia terkesiap tak percaya ada pemandangan seindah ini di tengah-tengah kota._

 _Dari ufuk Barat, Naruto melihat bagaimana sinar jingga dari sang surya memancarkan warna kemerahan menutupi permukaan air danau kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah taman, mirip warna pipi sang perawan yang sedang merona malu. Bayangan pohon sakura yang belum berbunga tanpak indah diterpa oleh sang surya, menutupi sebagian permukaan danau, menambah keindahannya._

" _Indah sekali," Gumam Naruto takjub hingga matanya berair saking gembiranya. Ia memandang Itachi dengan campuran berbagai rasa. "Aku tak percaya ini. Ini luar biasa. Dari mana kau tahu tentang ini?"_

" _Ada dech," jawabnya sok rahasia dengan kekeh kecil yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Simpan dulu pujianmu itu. Ini masih belum seberapa dengan yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."_

" _Apa?" tanya Naruto antusias._

" _Tunggulah, kira-kira setengah jam lagi, tepat saat sang surya sudah terbenam. Kau pasti bakal meneteskan air liurmu begitu melihatnya,"_

 _Ia menoleh cepat pada Itachi. "Mana mungkin," tukasnya dengan wajah cemberut._

" _Mau bertaruh?"_

" _Oke, siapa takut? Apa taruhannya?"_

" _Jika aku menang, kau harus mentraktirku makan malam."_

" _Dan jika aku yang menang?" tanya atau goda Naruto dengan tersenyum simpul._

" _Aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Ujar Itachi menyembunyikan modus kencan ala Itachi._

 _Berhubung Naruto payah dengan yang begituan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengiyakan. "Oke, deal."_

" _Deal," kata Itachi mengambil tangan Naruto untuk berjabat tangan, mengirimkan aliran listrik statis pada Naruto, dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget, sehingga ia menarik tangannya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari karena sibuk bicara, apa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu menyala bersamaan dari atas bukit Konoha, begitu matahari condong ke arah Barat, mirip ribuan kunang-kunang yang menyebar di atas bukit. Indah sekali._

 _Saking indahnya, Naruto lupa dengan perjanjiannya dengan Itachi. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan keindahannya dan benar ia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air liur. Sempurna. Tempat ini sangat sempurna dan juga romantis untuk kencan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk kasmaran._

 _Setelah itu mereka bercakap-cakap santai dan melupakan sekat-sekat kaku yang ada diantara mereka. Beberapa kali Naruto dibuat tergelak-gelak oleh Itachi. Ia merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman di sisi Itachi, hingga ia tanpa sungkan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Itachi sambil menikmati keindahan malam ini._

 _Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkari bahu Naruto dan menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi memotong jarak diantara mereka. Ia kini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan aroma cemara berasal dari tubuh Itachi saking dekatnya._

 _Suasananya sungguh mendukung, membuat Itachi bertindak lebih berani. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Ia tak bergerak seinci pun, menunggu reaksi Naruto, sebelum melanjutkannya._

 _Naruto ingat. Reaksinya awalnya kaku karena Naruto terus terang payah dalam hal ciuman. Ini terhitung ciuman pertamanya, di bibir lho ya. Kalau di dahi, pipi atau pelipis, itu tidak masuk hitungan. Setelah itu tubuh Naruto rileks. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya, memberi signal Itachi. Naruto pikir, Itachi ini masih suaminya, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mencium Naruto._

 _Naruto merasakan lidah terlatih Itachi dengan sabar menjilat setiap jengkal bibir Naruto, meresapi kekenyalan dan kelembutannya. Ia lalu menghisap bibir Naruto seperti orang ketagihan hingga bibir itu kini bengkak. Perlahan Naruto merasakan hawa panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu Naruto ikut berpartisipasi pada ciuman pertama mereka di taman Beika. Naruto mencari posisi yang lebih baik untuk memudahkan Itachi menjelajahi bibirnya. Naruto menggantungkan tangannya pada lengan atas Itachi dan berpegangan erat padanya._

 _Naruto terlalu hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan itu hingga ia tak sadar ketika Itachi menyudahi ciumannya. Ia menyapu sekilas bibir Naruto sebelum menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto. Naruto merasakan sentakan kekecewaan dan tidak rela ketika kenikmatan kecil yang dikecapnya hilang begitu saja._

 _Itachi terus terdiam beberapa menit. Naruto ikut terdiam tak berani bersuara, takut suasana indah ini rusak oleh suara yang tak perlu. Naruto mendengar helaan nafas berat pada Itachi, sepertinya ia tengah dibebani beban berat di pundaknya. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan oniksnya yang keruh pada Naruto._

 _Naruto tak tahu mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Entah mengapa ia tak suka melihat ekspresi Itachi yang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menahan rasa sakit. Ia seperti terdorong untuk menghilangkannya, dengan cara menciumnya. Ciuman Naruto lembut mendarat pada bibir Itachi._

 _Naruto melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk menghujani Itachi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Puas menghujani Itachi dengan ciuman, ia kini beralih menarik Itachi ke dalam pelukannya seolah-olah ingin mengusir beban yang menggelayuti pundak Itachi, sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengantarkan Naruto ke apartemennya dengan selamat._

 _ **End flashback**_

Naruto masih termangu di tempatnya. Kenangan sore itu terpatri kuat dalam benak Naruto. Rasanya luar biasa, hingga Naruto kesulitan melukiskan bagaimana perasaannya. Senang? Itu sudah pasti. Tapi, rasa senang yang ia rasakan kala bersama Itachi di hari itu berbeda dengan saat ia bersama keluarganya bahkan dengan Kaa. Ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dadanya, hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat, dan yang terutama, ia merasa seperti.. entahlah... ia sendiri tak mengerti seperti apa. Yang jelas Naruto bahagia.

Betapa bodohnya dia. Karena, baru menyadarinya sekarang. Jika, ia secara diam-diam sudah menaruh hati pada rekan kerjanya itu. Jika, ia menganggap Itachi spesial melebihi laki-laki lain yang pernah berhubungan dengannya. Ia baru merasa kehilangan ketika hubungannya dengan Itachi sudah di ujung tanduk, terancam karam di tengah lautan. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Ah, bukan. Naruto itu idiot.

"Naruto!" pekik seseorang menyapa gendang telinga Naruto, menariknya dirinya yang sudah tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk menatap rerumputan yang mulai mengering untuk mencari sosok bersuara bass rendah yang tadi menyebut namanya. Iris safirnya membola, terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tak di sangka-sangkanya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kaa.." desisnya tak tahu, apakah ia harus senang karena akhirnya bisa bersua dengan orang yang dulu pernah sangat ia cintai, atau harus marah karena ia penyebab kemelut dalam hidupnya yang awalnya tenang dan damai?

Keduanya terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri masing-masing, terlalu terkejut dengan kebetulan ini. Mulut mereka seolah terkunci rapat, hingga tak ada satu sepatah kata pun terucap untuk mengurangi rasa canggung yang menggantung diantara keduanya.

"Hai!" tanya Kisame lebih dulu.

"Hai, juga." balas Naruto.

Setelah itu, suasananya kembali hening. Keduanya kembali diam seribu bahasa, Mungkin mereka bingung mau berkata apa setelah berbagai masalah pelik yang mereka timbulkan akibat pertemuan dan percakapan singkat mereka terakhir kalinya di sebuah klinik yang terjadi secara kebetulan.

Akhirnya, Naruto tak tahan dengan suasana awkward ini. Ia merasa lelah dan kaki berdenyut kesemutan karena harus berada dalam posisi berdiri terus-menerus seperti ini. Ia, lalu mengambil inisiat, mengajak Kisame duduk di salah satu bangku taman untuk menjernihkan masalah diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kisame lirih.

Naruto membuka mulut berniat melontarkan nota protes dan segala macam unek-unek yang ia simpan di dadanya, semenjak gosip murahan itu menyeruak ke publik, menghiasi layar infotainment-infotainment saban hari, pada Kisame. Tapi, mata lelah dan penderitaan yang terguris dari iris Kisame membuat Naruto terdiam. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa iba pada pria yang biasanya terlihat tegar ini. Sosok Kisame terlihat rapuh serapuh kayu yang keropos termakan usia dan cuaca.

"Baik." Kata Naruto tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," lanjutnya.

Kisame bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia dipenuhi perasaan bersalah, karena lagi-lagi ia membuat gadis itu sedih. Persoalan pribadinya telah menyeret gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini ke dalam permasalahan pelik. Bahkan gara-gara dia, mungkin saja pernikahan Naruto dengan entah siapa itu ikut tertimpa masalah juga. Naruto memang tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia bisa membacanya dalam safirnya.

Uhh... Kisame mengerang dalam hati. Frustasi dengan situasi yang semakin memburuk, membuat Kisame punya keinginan luar biasa untuk menjambaki rambutnya sendiri hingga gundul. Ia lagi-lagi menyakiti Naruto dan lagi-lagi karena persoalan pribadinya pula. Naruto yang tak tahu menahu apa-apa, kembali terjebak dalam lingkaran masalah antara Kisame dan Ayame. Gadis nan baik hati itu selalu saja yang jadi korban akibat keegoisan mereka.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku," aku Kisame dengan suara lirih.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "Apakah itu benar? Rumor tentangmu?" tanya Naruto tak menampik atau mengiyakan permintaan maaf Kisame. Kisame menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia bukannya berniat kepo atau mau ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi masalahnya urusannya dia telah membuat Naruto terlibat dan menyeretnya dalam pusaran masalah. So, wajar jika ia ingin tahu.

"Ceritanya panjang,"

"Aku punya banyak waktu,"

Selanjutnya, Kisame menceritakan duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya. Dulu, Ayame pernah nembak Kisame, tapi ditolak Kisame. Karena, ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Rupanya, Ayame tidak terima. Ia mencari jalan untuk memasuki hidup Kisame dengan menghalalkan bermacam cara, termasuk menikahi kakaknya Kisame. Ia-lah yang secara diam-diam memberi kabar negatif tentang Kisame pada Minato, agar ia tak merestui hubungan KisaNaru.

Sayang, upayanya tidak berhasil. Cinta Kisame-Naruto terlalu kuat, hingga mereka berhasil melewati rintangan itu dan akhirnya mendapat restu penuh dari Minato. Tibalah saatnya hingga keduanya bertunangan. Ayame tak terima dan merasa sakit hati. Ayame lalu berbuat nekat dengan menyabotase mobil yang ditumpangi Kisame, kakak Kisame dan dia, untuk menggagalkan pertunangan KisaNaru.

Malang tak dapat ditolak. Untung tak dapat diraih. Niatnya yang hanya ingin sekedar menggagalkan acara pertunangan berubah buruk. Suaminya tewas di tempat karena kepalanya membentur setir, sempat koma sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Kisame dan Ayame selamat meski terluka parah.

Kecelakaan itu tak hanya merenggut nyawa orang yang dikasihi Kisame, tapi juga membuat kepercayaan diri Kisame di titik nadzir. Ia yang selama ini merasa rendah diri karena merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto, semakin tenggelam dalam keputus asaan.

Ia takut dan cemas akan reaksi keluarga Naruto dan media, saat mereka melihat bekas luka mengerikan di wajahnya. Ia tahu Naruto tak akan mempermasalahnya, namun ia tak menghancurkan masa depan gadis itu jika memaksakan diri tetap mendampingin Kisame. Karena itulah, Kisame memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup Naruto selamanya dan menikahi mantan kakak iparnya sesuai dengan amanat kakaknya.

"Begitulah ceritanya," pungkas Kisame membuka tabir hidupnya yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Wajah Naruto tak terbaca. Ia sulit mencerna penjelasan Kisame. Kau tahu? Jika ia tak mengenal Kisame dengan baik, ia pasti sudah mengira Kisame sedang membacakan salah satu skenario film yang akan diperankannya. Sayangnya, kisah ini nyata dengan Naruto sebagai salah satu pemerannya.

"Kaa.. aku.. aku.." kata-kata tak beraturan meluncur dari bibir mungil Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghibur Kisame, namun ia bingung harus berkata apa. Semua kata-kata manis seperti, 'Tenang saja badai pasti berlalu', atau kalimat 'Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu,' dan kalimat senada lainnya. Namun, lidahnya kelu. Naruto tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Katakanlah, ia merasa seperti sedang menggombali Kisame. Karena ia tahu dan Kisame pun tahu, bahwa kondisinya sekarang berbeda. Naruto sudah jadi milik orang lain. Tak mungkin Naruto mengkhianatinya, hanya untuk kembali pada Kisame. Karena saat ini, ia sedang mengandung benihnya. Ini berarti, kisah cinta diantara mereka sudah usai. Cerita Kisa-Naru sudah tamat untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya kalimat itu yang Naruto pilih.

Kisame menggeleng. "Kau tak salah. Kenapa harus minta maaf?" ujarnya. "Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Maaf untuk karena pernah meninggalkanmu tanpa kata-kata. Maaf karena aku menggantung perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku melukaimu dengan kata-kataku. Dan, maaf.. maaf karena aku.." Nafas Kisame tercekat. Mendadak, tenggorokannya jadi kering. "..aku melibatkanmu dalam urusan rumah tanggaku." Lanjutnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang menemani mereka. "Kau bahkan tak tahu menahu dengan masalah ini, tapi..selalu saja terkena getahnya. Betapa jahatnya aku. Ha ha ha.. aku memang brengsek. Bahkan, para Yakuza yang sering ku mainkan pun masih lebih baik dari aku. Setidaknya mereka jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Tidak sepertiku yang pengecut."

"Kaa..." cela Naruto tak suka dengan Kisame yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semua masalah ini.

"Itu benarkan Naru? Aku memang pecundang idiot. Aku.."

"Sttt..." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kisame, sebelum buru-buru melepasnya. Naruto mengepalkan jari-jarinya, menahan diri untuk tidak meraih Kisame dalam pelukannya, untuk menghibur Kisame.

"Masa lalu, biarlah jadi malu. Kita hidup saat ini, sudah semestinya kita menghadapi apa yang terjadi di saat ini, apa yang ada di depan kita." nasehat Naruto bijak. "Soal rumor itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Tambah Naruto sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Setelah tahu persoalannya, hati Naruto jadi lega. Ia kini punya gambaran, kira-kira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. Naruto berniat pamitan pergi pada Kisame, namun kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung batu hingga tubuhnya oleng. Kisame terkejut dengan pekikan nyaring Naruto. Akan tetapi, ia bergerak cepat, menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak membentur tanah.

Tepat saat itu datang sesosok laki-laki dengan aura angker di belakang mereka. Ia menyaksikan KisaNaru tengah berpelukan di sebuah taman dengan cahaya yang redup terlindung oleh batang pohon Sakura, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang awam. Posisi yang sempurna yang membuat sosok itu berfikir yang bukan-bukan akan hubungan KisaNaru.

Siapakah sosok itu? dan bagaimana hubungan cinta antara Naruto-Itachi dengan Naruto-Kisame ini? pair manakah yang akhirnya menang?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, KisafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf jika lama banget updatenya soalnya yach lagi macet aja idenya. Tiba-tiba mentok nggak tahu harus ngetik apa? Padahal udah Ai bikin alurnya, cuman kalo udah depan laptop bawaannya ngeblank. Jadi, stagnan dech.

Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada para reader yang udah berkenan memfollow, memfav, dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Saran dan kritik dari para reader sangat Ai harapkan untuk mendukung kelanjutan kisah ini.

Langsung aja cekidot... (^_^)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Jangan tanya padaku, apa aku mencintaimu?**

 **Karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu**

 **Satu hal yang ku tahu, tanpamu hidupku kosong**

 **Tanpamu, aku bukan lagi aku**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

 _Tepat saat itu datang sesosok laki-laki dengan aura angker di belakang mereka. Ia menyaksikan KisaNaru tengah berpelukan di sebuah taman dengan cahaya yang redup terlindung oleh batang pohon Sakura, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang awam. Posisi yang sempurna yang membuat sosok itu berfikir yang bukan-bukan akan hubungan KisaNaru._

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cemburu**

Itachi meremas rambutnya frustasi. Pundaknya yang biasanya tegap dan gagah, kini merosot ke bawah. Iris oniks yang biasanya memandang penuh keangkuhan pada dunia, kini tertunduk kalah. Sinar matanya pudar seperti redupnya harapannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia pikir kepulangannya ke Konoha akan membawa kebahagiaan padanya. Tapi, harapan tinggallah harapan. Bukan bahagia yang ia peroleh, melainkan kekecewaan demi kekecewaan yang bertumpuk hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menghitungnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang!" ujar Itachi sinis memandang fotokopi dirinya di cermin. "Kau pria yang menyedihkan." Lanjutnya mengejek nasib buruknya.

Itachi memandang jalan raya dari balik kaca jendela ruangannya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Dua hari yang lalu, hatinya diliputi oleh rasa bahagia —pakai sangat—. Naruto, sang pujaan hati sedang mengandung benihnya. Dadanya membuncah, hingga Itachi takut dadanya meledak karena ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membeli cincin emas putih polos yang hanya dihiasi satu permata diamond untuk Naruto. Itachi sengaja memilih diamond karena ia menyukai warna biru seperti warna mata kekasihnya.

Itachi berencana melamar Naruto dan menjadikannya miliknya selamanya begitu ia tiba di tanah air. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Itachi bahkan sudah berlatih menghafal kata demi kata untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Ia sudah membuat banyak sekali daftar alasan untuk membuat Naruto bilang 'Iya,'. Namun, harapannya pupus. Naruto sudah menikah. Dan, orang itu bukan Itachi.

"6 bulan. Huh! Ia sudah menikah selama 6 bulan. Dan, kau tak tahu?" kata atau tanya Itachi sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

Oniksnya berkaca-kaca dipenuhi oleh perasaan kecewa, kalah, dan juga sarat dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Luar biasa! Bravo! Kau beneran genius, Itachi!" puji atau maki Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau sibuk membuat kesan yang baik di depannya, agar ia mau berkencan denganmu, tapi laki-laki lain yang mendapat hatinya. Apa saja kerjamu selama ini, Genius? Apa?" raungnya kesal.

Ia selama ini begitu bangga dengan kemampuannya dalam menakhlukkan hati wanita. Ia begitu yakin bisa membuat Naruto berpaling padanya. Namun, fakta berkata lain. Ia kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto diam-diam, tanpa se-pengetahuannya sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain. " _Damn'it. Fuck_!" sumpah serapahnya terdengar kasar di ruangannya.

"Tap..tapi aku masih ada kesempatan, kan? Ia sedang hamil. Hamil anakku. Aku yakin 100%. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang tidur dengan Naruto selain aku. Jadi, pasti itu anakku." Ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan.

Oniksnya kini menyorot pada cincin emas mengkilat tertimpa sinar lampu yang terbuka lebar pada kotak merah beledu. Kondisinya masih sama seperti saat ia membelinya di toko dalam perjalanan pulang. Itachi menatap sedih cincin itu. "Seharusnya, cincin ini melingkar di jari manis Naruto bukannya teronggok sia-sia di sini," ujarnya sedih.

Ia menutup kotak berisi cincin itu kasar. "Huh! Persetan dengan suaminya yang sialan itu. Kau akan tetap menjadi istriku, Hime. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap jadi milikku, selalu dan _forever_. Akan ku pastikan itu." Ujar Itachi penuh perhitungan. Matanya berkilat licik.

"Jika Naruto tak mau bercerai dengannya, akan ku buat suaminya menceraikan Naruto. Jangan panggil namaku Itachi, jika hal semudah itu saja aku tak bisa!" Tekad Itachi bulat.

Itachi dengan segera mengetikkan beberapa angka pada iphonenya, menunggu dengan tidak sabar teleponnya diangkat baru berkata, "Segera cari tahu siapa suami Naruto Namikaze! Aku mau datanya malam ini juga," Itachi memutus teleponnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban orang yang diteleponnya.

Itachi menunggu dengan gelisah telepon Sasori —orang yang disuruhnya mencari tahu identitas suami Naruto— di kantornya di sisa jam kerjanya. Begitu gelisahnya hingga ia tak ambil perduli, ketika Naruto menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh teka-teki siapa suami Naruto hingga ia lupa memperhatikan keselamatan Naruto dan calon bayinya.

Itachi mondar-mandir di apartemennya gelisah. Ia menunggu-nunggu kabar baik dari Sasori, namun hingga jam 7 malam masih juga belum ada tanda-tanda si babyface-kekasihnya-Deidara itu menelepon. Kesabarannya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Yach, ia memang bukanlah pria yang dianugerahi kesabaran lebih, sih. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia memencet no kontak Sasori yang sudah sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" bentaknya begitu panggilannya diangkat.

"Kau pikir ini mudah? Beri aku waktu lagi dan akan ku selesaikan semuanya."

"Halah, alasan. Ini kan pekerjaan kelas teri. Kau tinggal menyusup data milik pemerintah, cari, udah selesai."

"Selesai kepalamu!" maki Sasori tak terima. "Kau pikir berapa banyak jumlah wilayah administrasi di Jepang ini, huh? 10 buah? Sudah biarkan kami bekerja! Jangan ganggu kami dengan telepon tidak pentingmu itu!" bentak Sasori marah."Kalau kau tak punya kegiatan, kenapa kau tidak membantu kami? Kau bisa mencari buku nikah Naruto. Aku yakin ia menyimpan buku nikahnya diantara barang-barang pribadinya di aparteman kalian," lanjutnya.

'Mencari buku nikah Naruto? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?' batinnya heran. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Ada cara mudah untuk mengetahui siapa suami Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi ia malah memilih jalan yang sulit. Betapa bodohnya dia. Rasa panik membuat kegeniusan menguap begitu saja.

"Trims untuk usulnya dan selamat bekerja. Ku harap saat kau meneleponku, kabar baik saja yang ku dengar." Ujar Itachi sambil menutup telepon.

"Hm," balas Sasori entah didengar Itachi atau tidak karena bosnya yang tak sabaran itu sudah memutus telepon.

Itachi kini sibuk membongkar barang-barang Naruto, mencari-cari buku kecil yang berisi identitas suami Naruto. Namun, usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Rupanya, gadis itu tak menyimpannya di apartemen mereka. Mungkin disimpan di kantor atau di tempat lain seperti kediaman keluarganya di USA atau apartemen salah satu kakaknya. Well, siapa yang tahu?

"Ukh, sial. Double sial. Aku hanya bisa berharap pada bantuan Sasori sekarang," rutuk Itachi kesal.

Itachi duduk sambil meremas rambut panjangnya frustasi. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pada jarum jam yang terus berputar sejak tadi. 'Jam 8. Sudah malam rupanya,' batin Itachi. "Tapi, kemana Naruto? Kenapa ia belum pulang juga?" tanya Itachi sendiri.

Rasa cemas merambat naik, menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang tadi siang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah Naruto tampak lebih pucat dan setengah linglung seharian. Beberapa kali ia membuat kesalahan kecil. Ia bahkan tak bisa focus mendengarkan cerita menggebu-gebu Temari tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru.

Mungkin, ini ada hubungan dengan Itachi yang memaksa Naruto berpisah dari suaminya. Mungkin, Naruto sangat mencintai suaminya, hingga jiwanya terpukul karena dia dipaksa mengakhiri pernikahannya yang baru seumur jagung? Yach siapa yang tahu isi hati orang.

Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu! Itachi tak perduli. Apapun alasannya, meski ia harus menyakiti hati Naruto dan membuatnya menangis darah, Itachi tak akan mundur selangkah pun. Naruto harus tetap bercerai dari suaminya apapun yang terjadi.

Itachi tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau, anaknya diasuh oleh pria lain. Terkutuklah dia kalau membiarkan anaknya memanggil pria asing itu 'Ayah,' dan sebaliknya memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan 'Nak,'. Langkahi dulu mayat Itachi sebelum itu terjadi.

Itachi yang mencemaskan Naruto, bergegas menyambar mantelnya di kaitan baju dan segera keluar dari apartemennya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya —pinjam mobil Sasuke— pelan-pelan keliling kota untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Rasa cemas membuat perutnya mulas. Berkali-kali kepalanya melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, jika matanya menangkap siluet wanita pakai baju kantor warna denim berambut pirang panjang di jalan, berharap ia Naruto.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sejam putar-putar keliling kota, oniksnya berhasil menangkap siluet seorang wanita berambut pirang yang Itachi yakini kekasihnya di taman Beika, tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Itachi dengan gerakan yang luwes dan efisien berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di celah sempit diantara mobil-mobil yang berjajar rapi di parkiran yang tersedia, tak jauh dari taman Beika.

Ia menimang-nimang kunci mobil dengan hati puas. Sebuah senyuman nan lebar tersungging diantara belahan bibirnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya berikut calon bayinya. Itachi melangkah terburu-buru nyaris berlari ke tempat Naruto berada.

Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depan sana. Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan pria yang Itachi tahu mantan tunangan Naruto. Matanya melotot horror. Darahnya dengan cepat naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat wajahnya yang putih pucat merah padam. Api cemburu menyala dalam hatinya dan berkobar-kobar tak terkendali.

Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap pekikan panik Naruto. Safir kekasihnya yang biasanya bersinar teduh, kini melotot horror. Ia ketakutan memandang Itachi. Ia dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan mantan tunangannya itu. Sedang, si monster ikan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bego, campuran dari rasa bingung, terkejut, dan bersalah. Well, siapa yang perduli. Itachi terlalu marah untuk peduli.

Dalam lima langkah, Itachi sudah berdiri menjulang di depan Naruto. Tanpa banyak kata, ia menarik kasar tangan Naruto yang berdiri berdampingan dengan mantan tunangan Naruto. Telinganya sempat mendengar teriakan panik Naruto dan teriakan cemas si monster hiu itu, namun sekali lagi Itachi tak perduli. Rasa marah membuatnya menulikan semua teriakan protes dari dua orang itu. Itachi bahkan tak perduli dengan kilauan cemburu dan tak rela di mata monster hiu itu.

'Dasar pria brengsek. Berani-beraninya ia berekspresi seperti orang terluka. Kau sama sekali tak pantas berekspresi seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang memilih melepas Naruto, menyakitinya, dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan, sekarang kau datang layaknya orang dizalimi untuk membuat Naruto iba. Kau ingin Naruto kembali padamu? Jangan harap. Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu. Dasar tolol. Kau membuatku muak. Dasar pria pecundang! Kau sangat menyedihkan.' Batin Itachi dengan ekspresi jijik pada Kisame.

'Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto dari genggaman tanganku hanya untuk kembali pada orang sepertimu. Aku tak perduli, meski harus menyakitinya. _Naruto is mine_. Naruto hanya akan bersamaku. Hanya aku. Cam kan itu baik-baik!' ujar Itachi berkomunikasi dengan monster hiu yang tadi dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk Naruto lewat mata.

Kisame tertunduk. Entah mengerti entah tidak. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau ia merasa kalah oleh Itachi. Itachi tak tahu yang mana. Namun, apapun itu, ia tak akan membiarkan dua orang ini bertemu lagi. Ini terakhir kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

Setelah itu, Itachi menarik tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Meski hatinya luar biasa marah pada Naruto yang diam-diam berani menemui Kisame di belakangnya, Itachi tetap bersikap lembut padanya. Ia tak mau Naruto sampai kenapa-napa yang nantinya berpengaruh pada janin mereka.

Mobil Itachi meluncur meninggalkan taman Beika. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka habiskan dalam diam. Naruto sebetulnya mengajak Itachi bercakap-cakap, berusaha minta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadiannya, namun Itachi enggan mendengarkannya. Ingat, ia sedang marah pada Naruto. Ia tak bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, apalagi jadi pria pengertian, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Entah nanti, saat kemarahannya sudah reda.

…..*****…

"It-Itachi!" pekik Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto, menimbulkan ruam kemerah-merahan pada kulitnya, dan mungkin sedikit memar. "Chi...ak-aku.." Apapun yang hendak Naruto ucapkan tertelan dalam tenggorokannya.

Lidahnya mendadak kelu, ketika Itachi lagi-lagi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan 'ITU'. Oniks Itachi memancarkan kesedihan, kecewa dan marah luar biasa pada Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto takut dan ngeri dalam waktu bersamaan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahan di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi Itachi.

Di bawah tatapan menghakimi Itachi, Naruto merasakan sentakan perasaan bersalah. Ia paham apa yang dilakukannya hari ini salah, sangat salah dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Tak akan ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang akan membenarkan tindakan terakhirnya. Meski, semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Naruto sengaja dan bukan pula ia rencanakan. Tapi, salah tetaplah salah.

Naruto paham apa yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di kepala Itachi tentangnya setelah insiden di taman barusan. Naruto tak menyalahkannya jika ia berfikir seperti itu. Sumpah demi semua yang suci. Naruto sendiri jika berada di posisi Itachi, pasti juga akan berfikir demikian.

Bayangkan! Seorang wanita muda nan cantik tengah dipeluk seorang laki-laki yang masih muda dan normal pula di sebuah taman nan indah di malam hari, dengan sinar lampu yang bersinar redup dan suasana yang uhh wow romantis, hanya berdua saja. Apalagi yang akan terpikir olehmu selain dua insan itu tengah bermesraan? Hanya orang tolol yang berfikir selain itu. Naruto yakin 100% ah bukan 1000%, Itachi bukanlah bagian dari orang tolol itu. So, wajar jika ia berfikir Naruto tengah bermain api di belakangnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, melindungi wajahnya saat ia merasakan gerakan tangan Itachi terangkat ke atas. 'Uh, apakah Tachi akan memukulku sekarang? Sebagai hukumanku?' pikirnya dengan perasaan was-was. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku dan tegang, menunggu deraan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi mampir pada bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya. Namun, setelah sekian lama menunggu, Naruto tak kunjung menerima rasa sakit itu.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit mendongak untuk mengintip apa yang tengah Itachi lakukan. Safirnya berkilat bingung, menyapu Itachi yang wajahnya masih tetap datar dan dingin sedingin salju di kutub utara seperti terakhir kalinya terlihat. Matanya turun ke bawah menatap gerakan tangan Itachi yang tidak sedang mencengkram tangan Naruto.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dan bertambah banyak, menyaksikan bagaimana tangan Itachi gemetar dan terlihat kesulitan membuka handel pintu kamar Naruto. 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?' pikir Naruto dicekam rasa takut yang amat sangat. 'Ia tak akan menyakitiku, kan?' pikirnya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto yang tadi mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Itachi beralih mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat membuncit. Naruto secara refleks melindungi janinnya, buah cintanya dengan Itachi. Ia kini mencemaskan nasib janinnya nanti.

'Semoga saja Itachi masih bisa berfikir waras dan tidak menyakiti buah cinta kami. Tak apa ia membenciku dan menyakitiku, tapi jangan calon bayi kami,' doa Naruto penuh harap.

"It-Itachi!" panggil Naruto lirih berharap sedikit respon dari suaminya.

Itachi bergeming. Ia tak mau menoleh pada Naruto. Begitu terdengar suara 'Ceklik', ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan Naruto lebar-lebar. Tanpa memandang Naruto dan dengan gerakan efisien, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar. Gerakannya sedikit kasar, terdorong oleh emosi yang sudah di ujung ubun-ubun dan cemburu yang menggerogoti seisi hatinya.

"Itachi!" panggil Naruto lembut masih berusaha mendapatkan sedikit saja respon dari Itachi, namun semua berakhir sia-sia. Itachi tetap enggan bicara padanya, meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

"Ap-apa?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar, menahan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menguatkan mentalnya untuk semua jawaban Itachi. "Apa kau akan menyakitiku sekarang? Chi!"

Tak ada balasan dari Itachi. Ia menatap Naruto beberapa detik sebelum melengos. "Tidak!" jawabnya singkat. Naruto nyaris sudah menghembuskan nafas lega, sebelum ia melihat bagaimana dengan gerakan yang efisien dan terkendali Itachi keluar dari kamar, lalu menutup pintu itu kembali. Naruto bahkan tak sempat mencegahnya.

Ia baru sadar setelah semuanya terlambat. Pintu sudah terlanjur tertutup sempurna. Rasa panik menggerogotinya ketika ia mendengar suara orang mengunci pintu dari luar. Refleks, Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu dan memanggil-manggil namanya "Tachi! Itachi!" dari dalam yang lagi-lagi tak dihiraukan olehnya sedikit pun. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Please, jangan seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Gedoran Naruto semakin brutal karena Itachi tak kunjung berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tak mengkhianatimu. _Please, open the door_! Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Karena itu, ku mohon buka pintunya. Buka pintunya, Chi! BUKA! BUKAA! CHI! ITACHI!" jerit Naruto yang berakhir sia-sia.

Tubuh Naruto merosot ke bawah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemah karena lelah pada pintu. "Hik hik hik..Chi, buka pintunya. Buka!" ujarnya kali ini dengan suara parau disertai isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Deraian air mata bercampur dengan kucuran keringat membasahi gaunnya.

Naruto tak tahu berapa lama ia duduk di depan pintu. Begitu sadar, ia merasakan hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya. Gelap! Itu reaksi pertamanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Naruto meraba-raba dinding mencari-cari saklar untuk menerangi ruangan gelap yang saat ini di tempatinya.

Byarr!

Lampu kamar menyala terang. Naruto bisa melihat isi kamarnya yang tak begitu banyak berubah. Well, atau ada. Naruto melihat sebuah koper tergeletak di lantai dekat lemarinya. Kopernya sudah terbuka. Isinya sendiri sudah berpindah tempat.

"Apakah ia menggeledah barangku, untuk mencari buku nikah kami, dan lalu.." Naruto nyaris tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. "…menceraikan aku." Lanjutnya dengan pikiran kalut.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tak bisa memejamkan matanya sekejab pun. Pikiran bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan pria yang kini bertahta di hatinya membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Hingga dini hari, ia masih juga terjaga, menatap pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan was-was, berharap Itachi muncul dari balik pintu itu dan tersenyum lembut padanya seperti biasanya.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, menangisi nasib malang yang seolah enggan pergi dari hidupnya. Ia bahkan menyesal kenapa tadi sore ia tak menerima uluran tangan Itachi untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka. Ia menyesal kenapa ia malah mendatangi Taman Beika dan lalu bertemu dengan Kaa. Sungguh, ia menyesal.

'Seandainya saja aku bisa memutar waktu kembali,' pikirnya sedih.

Paginya, Itachi membuka pintu kamar tempat Naruto disekap. Ia membawakan sarapan Naruto, namun ia tetap enggan bicara dengan Naruto. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan Naruto dan lalu pergi begitu saja dan kembali menutup kamar dengan meninggalkan suara engsel berderit lirih.

Naruto menatap kepergian Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sedih, sangat sedih melihat perubahan sikap Itachi padanya. Namun, Naruto tak menyalahkan Itachi. Ia tahu ia yang salah dalam hal ini. Sikap Itachi yang dingin padanya adalah wajar. Naruto hanya berharap kemarahan Itachi mereda dan mereka bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

Hampir tiga hari lamanya Naruto terkurung dalam kamarnya. Menit demi menit ia lewati dengan hati yang gundah dan yeah frustasi. Sikap diam Itachi membuat kesedihannya bertambah dua kali lipat, hingga Naruto nyaris berfikir untuk kabur lewat jendela. Sungguh pemikiran yang konyol, mengingat apartemen Itachi berada di lantai 30. Dengan kata lain, keluar lewat jendela sama halnya mati bunuh diri.

'Aku harus berbuat sesuatu,' pikir Naruto.

Sorenya, seperti biasa Itachi mengunjungi Naruto di kamarnya begitu ia pulang ke apartemen. Ia menyediakan keperluan Naruto seperti makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-harinya dalam diam, lalu pergi dari kamar Naruto begitu urusannya sudah selesai. Tapi, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Naruto dengan cepat mencekal tangan Itachi, sebelum Itachi menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kita harus bicara," ujarnya memberi penjelasan.

"Apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan, Hime? Semua sudah jelas."

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Please?" pinta Naruto menghiba.

"Penjelasan soal apa? Soal kau mengkhianatiku, di saat aku berjuang melindungi keluarga kecil kita? Iya, begitu?" ujar Itachi dengan mata berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"Chi..!" panggil Naruto lirih.

Itachi memukul dinding di belakang Naruto untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. "Kau kejam, Naruto. Kau tega. _Tell me, Please_! Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau begitu padaku?" tanya Itachi dengan raut terluka.

"Apa kau tahu? Beberapa hari ini, aku bersusah payah membungkam mulut media agar namamu bersih, tak tercemar. Aku berusaha menahan badai yang ingin menghancurkanmu, masa depanmu, agar kau bisa berdiri tegak memandang dunia. Aku berusaha membersihkan duri-duri di jalan yang akan melukaimu agar kau bisa tenang menjalani hidupmu. Tapi, apa? Apa balasanmu padaku? Kau diam-diam bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu dan bermesraan dengannya di belakangku."

"Aku tak bermesraan dengan Kaa!" jerit Naruto. "Aku tidak bermesraan dengannya. Kau salah sangka, Chi."

"Tidak bermesraan kau bilang? Huh! Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau pikir aku ini buta? Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu di sana sedang berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihmu di taman di tempat yang sangat romantic." Sahut Itachi. Matanya bersinar redup. "Kau bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangannya, 'Kaa..!' Sedang aku? Kau hanya memanggilku Itachi sama seperti yang lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" Lanjutnya sedih.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh?" bujuk Naruto memeluk lengan Itachi, namun Itachi menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar, seolah ia enggan tangannya disentuh oleh Naruto.

Mata Naruto memerah, berkaca-kaca, tak tahan dengan perlakuan Itachi yang dingin. 'Chi!' Naruto memanggil nama Itachi dalam hati dengan perasaan sedih. " _Please, trust me_! Aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Sekali pun tak pernah." Ujar Naruto lembut.

"Hari itu, kami kebetulan bertemu di taman. Ia menceritakan duduk masalahnya, rumor tentangnya, kisruh rumah tangganya yang berhubungan denganku. Sudah itu saja. Lalu, kami berpisah. Namun, saat aku mau pergi, aku terjatuh dan dia menangkapku. Terus kau datang dan yeah seperti yang kau tahu, kau menyeretku pulang." Jelas Naruto.

Itachi menatap safir Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia bisa melihat kejujuran dalam kata-katanya. Namun, rasa cemburu yang terlanjur menguasai hatinya, membuatnya enggan mengakui. "Entahlah Princes. Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa mempercayaimu lagi."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Chi. Aku jujur padamu. Demi Tuhan dan demi apapun yang suci, aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu. Please, percayalah padaku!" hiba Naruto, namun Itachi tak bergeming. Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Safirnya kini memerah. "Ap-apa? Hik! Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku, Chi?" ujar Naruto lirih sambil mengusap air matanya.

Itachi memandang Naruto dalam, melihat kesedihan di safir kekasihnya. 'Benarkah yang dikatakan Naruto? Bahwa, mereka memang hanya kebetulan bertemu. Tapi..., aku jelas-jelas melihatnya. Naruto dan monster ikan itu berdua di taman. Sedang berpelukan…' pikir Itachi dengan perasaan kalut.

Di satu sisi ia ingin percaya. Naruto yang dikenalnya selama ini memang orang yang jujur. Tapi, di sisi lain ia sulit menghapus rasa curiganya. Karena, Itachi tahu amat sangat tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintai monster ikan itu, tak perduli wajahnya yang hancur dan tak perduli ia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain. Apalagi ditambah dengan rumor perceraian monster ikan itu dengan istrinya. Bukankan itu akan membuat hubungan Naruto dengannya akan jadi lebih mulus, semulus jalan tol?

"Buktikan padaku, Hime! Buktikan kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya! Buktikan kalau kau tak pernah mengkhianatiku!"

Sinar di safir Naruto berbinar. Ada rasa lega tumbuh dalam hatinya. "Pasti. Pasti akan ku buktikan. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, pasti akan ku lakukan. Apapun permintaanmu akan ku kabulkan." Janji Naruto. Harapannya kembali tumbuh, Ia senang Itachi masih memberinya kesempatan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. "Kau yakin?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Meski itu berat?"

"Em, seberat apapun, akan tetap ku lakukan. Itu janjiku."

"Oke kalau itu maumu. Aku ada tiga permintaan. Pertama, jangan pernah menemui monster ikan itu lagi tanpa seijinku." Itachi bisa melihat kebimbangan muncul di safir Naruto, sebelum gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Kedua, aku ingin kau memelukku minimal sekali setiap hari" Kebimbangan semakin melanda Naruto. Butuh waktu hampir 20 menit sebelum Naruto mengiyakan permintaan kedua Itachi. "Dan, ketiga aku ingin dalam waktu dekat ini kau sudah berstatus…" Itachi berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto, "JANDA!" desisnya.

Naruto tersentak tak percaya. "Ap-apa? Jan-Janda? Ak-aku? Kau tak serius kan, Chi? Katakan padaku kalau kau hanya main-main!"

"Kau ingat janjimu tadi padaku?" tanya Itachi balik menolak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tap-tapi..Ak-aku.. ukh, tak bisakah permintaan ketigamu diganti saja? Aku..aku.."

"Apa kau mau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Naruto?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ini.." Naruto membasahi bibirnya gelisah. Jemari tangan saling bertaut. Matanya tak lagi focus memandang lawan bicaranya, tapi jelalatan melihat apapun yang bisa dilihat selain wajah Itachi. "..berat," lanjutnya muram.

"Aku tak perduli. Itu pilihanmu sendiri." Sahut Itachi kejam menghujam hingga ke ulu hati Naruto.

Naruto bimbang. Dia tak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih. Keduanya sama beratnya dan sama sulitnya. Jika ia menolak syarat Itachi, maka selamanya ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kepercayaan Itachi lagi. Dengan kata lain, meski kelak ia berhasil memikat Itachi, membujuknya untuk tidak bercerai dengannya, namun Itachi tak akan pernah menerima Naruto secara utuh. Namun, jika ia menerima syarat Itachi, berarti ia harus berpisah dengan laki-laki itu.

'Oh, ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa kau hadapkan aku pada dua pilihan sulit ini?' ratap Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa keputusanmu?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto masih ragu untuk menjawabnya. Namun, akhirnya ia berhasil menentukan pilihannya diantara dua pilihan yang sulit. "Ya, aku menerima semua syaratmu." Ujar Naruto lirih, namun mantap di telinga.

"Good. Gadis pintar." Puji Itachi yang di telinga Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran.

Ia yang seorang berpendidikan tinggi, selalu menjunjung tinggi moralitas, kini demi masa depan anaknya terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya, menurunkan standar moralnya. Ia terpaksa harus jadi budak Itachi demi mendapat serpihan cinta dari suaminya, ayah dari bayinya, dan juga kekasih hatinya.

Naruto meraih Itachi dan memeluk pria yang selama sebulan ini sangat ia rindukan. Naruto memeluknya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Ia menghirup dan merekam aroma tubuh bercampur cologn Itachi yang khas. Naruto membiarkan dirinya larut, meninggalkan segala persoalannya di belakang. Ia ingin menikmati hari ini bersama Itachi seorang.

Ia takut. Ia cemas. Ini mungkin kali terakhir ia memeluk Itachi dengan status suami istri. Bisa saja, besok status mereka sudah berubah jadi mantan suami istri. Besok, mungkin ia hanya akan memeluk Itachi dengan status wanita simpanan, sahabat, partner dalam mengasuh anak, rekan sekantor, atau bahkan kenalan biasa.

'Maafkan ibu, Nak. Maafkan ibu karena memilih jalan ini. Tapi, ibu tak pilihan lain selain ini, Nak. Sekali lagi maaf.' Batin Naruto.

…..*****…

Suasana kantor Uchiha Company pagi ini diselimuti awan hitam. Pertama, karena ini hari Senin, hari paling troublesome untuk mereka. Karena itu mereka harus ektra hati-hati di hari ini, khususnya saat mereka menghadapi salah satu direktur mereka yang paling malas aka Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru sering kali senewen, tak sabaran dan menjelma layaknya monster tiap hari Senin.

Kedua, karena direktur paling sadis mereka aka Itachi dan presdirnya sendiri Sasuke Uchiha, auranya angker betul hari ini. Duanya seolah sedang berlomba 'Siapa bos paling garang hari ini'. Keduanya membuat para karyawan yang sedang sial ketakutan dan hanya bisa berdoa 'Semoga aku masih bernafas besok'.

Dan, masalah yang terakhir adalah aura suram dari mantan direktur mereka yang paling cantik, namun paling seenaknya sendiri, Naruto Namikaze. Aura suram yang terpancar kuat darinya seolah-olah menyedot kebahagiaan para karyawan yang sedang sial karena harus satu atap dengannya. Ukh, lengkap sudah. Pantaslah jika para karyawan menasbihkan hari ini sebagai BAD MONDAY.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Apanya yang apa?"

Huff, Gaara menghela nafas. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena itu!" Gaara menunjuk Naruto, lap, dan kaca jendela dengan dagunya seolah-olah itu menjelaskan pertanyaannya. "Penyakit lamamu tak akan kumat, jika kau tidak punya masalah pelik."

Naruto menatap Gaara seperti orang bodoh. Mendadak otaknya yang genius macet. Ia mencerna penjelasan Gaara lama sekali, kata demi kata lalu disusunnya hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat yang lengkap. Prosesnya sangat lemot persis seperti cara kerja kompie Pentium 3 yang baru saja terkena virus 'Trojan' atau virus 'Kangen'. "Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," elak Naruto 10 menit kemudian.

Huff, Gaara kembali menghela nafas. "Naruto cobalah jujur! Itu tak akan membunuhmu, sungguh. Jika kau keberatan bercerita padaku, kau bisa cerita pada yang lain. Temari misalnya." Usul Gaara menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin gara-gara tadi ia sibuk menonton tingkah ababil Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Naruto lirih. "Aku tahu kau pun punya banyak masalah. Tapi, aku malah datang dan memberimu masalah lagi. Tak seharusnya aku begini, tapi.."

"Hei, kita ini teman kan? Sudah sewajarnya seorang teman saling merepotkan." Potong Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Gaara memang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat harinya lebih baik. Gaara selalu bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghiburnya, memberinya ilham, dan sudut pandang berbeda yang membuat ia seolah menemukan cahaya di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang mengepungnya.

"Trims,"

"Itulah gunanya teman," ujar Gaara angkat bahu tak ambil pusing. "So, apa masalahmu kali ini?"

"M-masalah per-pernikahanku," sahut Naruto lesu dan gugup. Ia memainkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Pernikahanmu kenapa?"

"Hancur. Kami akan bercerai." Ujar Naruto lirih sangat lirih sehingga kalau Gaara tak memasang telinganya baikk-baik, ia tak akan mendengarnya.

" _What? Seriously_?" tanya atau teriak Gaara terkejut yang dibalas anggukan lemah Naruto. " _Why_? Kalian masih pengantin baru, kan, tapi kenapa kalian malah memutuskan bercerai? Apa karena rumor antara kamu dengan Kisame?" Gaara memberondong Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Ya. Suamiku mencurigaiku ada main dengan Kaa mengingat masa lalu diantara aku dengan Kaa. Lebih-lebih setelah ia melihatku sedang bersama dengan Kaa dalam posisi yang mencurigakan. Ia marah besar dan kami bertengkar hebat." Jelas Naruto mengingat percakapanya dengan Itachi.

"Lalu, ia ingin menceraikanmu?"

"Kurang lebih, namun secara teknis akulah yang mengajukan surat perceraian." Ujar Naruto sedih. Tangannya turun ke bawah mengelus perutnya. "Padahal, hik aku sedang hamil. Aku bingung Gaara. Aku tak mau anakku tak memiliki ayah. Aku harus jawab apa jika ia bertanya, 'Mom, mana Daddy?' Aku tak tahan lagi. Kepalaku seperti mau meledak rasanya. Sakit, bingung, dan tak berdaya. Itu yang aku rasakan."

Huff, helaan nafas Gaara semakin panjang. Ia cukup pening dengan problematika yang tengah membelit rekan kantornya ini. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan suamimu? Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku baru sadar betapa aku sangat mencintainya saat ia.. kami.." air mata Naruto bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya. "…akan berpisah,"

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya? Rasa cintamu padanya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Kami jarang membicarakannya. Apa perhatianku saja tak cukup untuk menunjukkan besarnya cintaku padanya?"

"Memang ada yang mengekspresikan cinta dengan perbuatan dan perhatian, namun itu saja tak cukup, pakai sangat. Bahasa isyarat, gerak tubuh, dan perhatian bisa saja menimbulkan miss-persepsi, karena semua itu sangatlah subyetif. Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya. Oleh sebab itu, terkadang kita harus mengucapkan apa isi hati kita, untuk menunjukkanya."

Naruto diam untuk mencerna nasehat Gaara. "Ya, kau benar."

"Katakan pada suamimu kalau kau mencintainya! Setelah itu, biarkan ia memutuskan apakah akan mempertahankanmu atau melepasmu. Apapun keputusannya, terimalah." Nasehat Gaara. Naruto melemparkan senyum terima kasihnya pada Gaara sebelum pamitan dari ruang kerja Gaara yang baru saja dibersihkan Naruto.

"Jika ia memang jodohmu, maka ia akan tetap bersamamu selamanya. Namun, jika ia bukan jodohmu, meski kau memborgol tangannya, menjadi bayangannya, ia tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu." Ujar Gaara sebelum Naruto menghilang dari ruangan Gaara.

"Aku tahu. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

….*****….

Itachi mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia bilang hari ini akan mengurus perceraiannya. Ia berniat mengantar Naruto ke pengadilan, namun ia tak menemukan batang hidung Naruto sejak tadi. Di kantornya, pantry, kantor Sasuke, dan tempat-tempat lain sudah ia jelajahi, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

Hanya satu ruangan yang belum ia datangi. Ruang kerja Gaara jadi tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi karena Gaara terkenal dengan sifat anti social. Jadi, Itachi tak yakin Naruto berada di ruangan Gaara. Jika di ruang Gaara pun tak ada, berarti Naruto sudah berangkat ke pengadilan.

Itachi berniat membuka pintu ruang kerja Gaara ketika teliganya menangkap suara Naruto. Ia tengah membicarakan suaminya dengan Gaara. Tangan Itachi memutih, mencengkram erat gagang handle pintu. Hatinya panas mendengar curahan hati Naruto.

" _Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku baru sadar betapa aku sangat mencintainya saat ia.. kami.." air mata Naruto bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya. "…akan berpisah,"_

Itachi tak tahan mendengar lanjutan percakapan mereka. Ia takut tak bisa menguasai dirinya dan lalu melakukan hal-hal buruk yang akan membuat imagenya buruk di depan Naruto. Tanpa suara, ia meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri. Ia memilih kembali ke kantornya untuk menata hatinya yang sudah hancur berkali-kali oleh Naruto.

Ia duduk di kursinya dengan pikiran kalut. Ia menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi kekalahan dari Itachi-si-pria-menyedihkan dari mata dunia, dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Ia tak menurunkan kedua tangannya, meski ia mendengar suara gemerisik lemah seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Chi!" panggil Naruto antara ragu dan takut. "Ada yang mau aku…"

"Kau sudah menyiapkan berkas perceraianmu, bukan?" potong Itachi.

Ada keheningan kira-kira 10 menit. "Sudah. Semua sudah lengkap," jawab Naruto lirih. "Chi!"

"Kalau sudah bersiaplah ke pengadilan. Aku tak ingin kau menggunakan ini alasan untuk mengulur-ulur waktu." Tukas Itachi tak ingin mendengar apapun yang hendak Naruto katakan. Ia takut Naruto akan mengatakan padanya, betapa ia mencintainya, suaminya yang sialan dan brengsek itu.

"Chi!" panggil Naruto dengan perasaan terluka.

"Pergilah, Naruto!" usir Itachi bersikukuh tak mau dengar.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Keduanya masih berada di tempatnya sibuk dengna pikirannya sendiri. "Sebelum aku pergi, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi tak sabar.

"Tolong cium aku!"

Itachi terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah tampannya. "Apa maksudmu? Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan?"

"Please, Chi!"

Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia meraih tubuh Naruto, ragu-ragu untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto yang rapuh. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto dan perlahan-lahan kepalanya turun. Bibirnya mengecup bibir ranum Naruto sekilas. Ia berniat menjauhkan diri dari Naruto karena tak ingin dikuasai nafsu yang mengggelegak dalam dirinya. Sungguh, bukan ciuman yang Itachi inginkan dari Naruto, tapi lebih dari itu, ia ingin menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto, jiwa maupun raganya.

Namun, Naruto menolaknya. Ia tak membiarkan Itachi pergi begitu saja. Ia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri mencium Itachi. Bukan hanya sapuan sekilas seperti tadi, melainkan sebuah ciuman panas, dan menggairahkan. Tangan Naruto memeluk leher Itachi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tubuh keduanya saling melekat, satu sama lain yang hanya dipisahkan oleh baju yang tengah mereka kenakan.

Naruto mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Itachi, bertumpu pada tubuh Itachi untuk tetap berdiri tegak. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja, Chi?" tanya Naruto lirih. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Itachi, enggan menjauh dari tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tak tahu, Princes. Tapi, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan satu orang pun menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia." Jawab Itachi sama lirihnya, berbisik tepat pada telinga Naruto. Hidung bangirnya mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang memabukkan. Ia senang dan bahagia dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Ia ingin setiap hari Naruto memeluknya seperti ini.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Itachi. Ia tak ingin Itachi melihat air bening di sudut matanya yang terancam jebol dari bendungannya. Hatinya bahagia, Itachi berjanji akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, ia juga sedih karena mereka tak akan lagi jadi suami istri.

Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengganti seragam kerjanya yang kusut karena Itachi dengan baju yang lain yang ia simpan di kantor mereka berdua. Ia dengan berat hati mengambil berkas perceraian mereka yang tergelatak sembarangan di meja kerja Itachi dan bersiap ke pengadilan agama, untuk mendaftarkan perceraian mereka. Ia mencium Itachi sekilas sebelum pergi.

…*****…..

Ayame menatap Naruto yang keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja tanpa berkedip. Matanya terus mengikuti kegiatan Naruto dari menyetop taksi hingga ia masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mengikuti taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto. Hatinya dilanda rasa cemas dan takut. Jangan-jangan Naruto menemui Kisame untuk balikan seperti dulu. Karena itulah, Kisame berniat menceraikan Ayame. Apalagi alasannya selain itu?

Matanya menatap heran saat melihat Naruto memasuki gedung yang Ayame yakini pengadilan agama. Dahinya berkerut dalam. 'Mau apa dia? Jangan-jangan ia mau mengurus berkas pernikahan.' Pikir Ayame dengan mata membelalak terkejut. Ayame membuka pintu mobilnya tergesa-gesa, begitu ia berhasil mendapat tempat parkir. Ia bergegas masuk ke pengadilan, takut kehilangan jejak Naruto.

Ayame menarik tangan Naruto membuat berkas di tangan Naruto berjatuhan. Ayame sekilas formulir berisi biodata Naruto. 'Brengsek!' makinya dengan perasaan marah meluap-luap. Ia belum resmi berpisah dengan Kisame, tapi gadis sialan tak tahu malu ini malah sudah mengurus berkas pernikahannya dengan Kisame.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kamu datang ke tempat ini. Dasar gadis tak tahu malu. Perebut suami orang. Lagaknya saja yang seperti orang suci padahal aslinya busuk,"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" balas Naruto sengit. "Sebelum menuduhku, lebih baik kau ngaca terlebih dahulu dengan kaca yang besar. Perebut, huh. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa. Sendirinya perebut tunangan orang, sekarang malah meneriaki perebut. Maling teriak maling." Ejek Naruto.

Ayame yang tak terima ejekan Naruto jadi kalap. Ia bertindak di luar perkiraan. Ia mendorong Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Sialnya, di depan Naruto ada tangga yang membuat Naruto jatuh terguling-guling ke bawah. Naruto pingsan seketika dengan leleran darah mengucur dari tubuhnya. Ayame yang panik memilih kabur dan membiarkan Naruto terkapar di bawah tangga sana.

…*****…..

Itachi tengah minum segelas teh buatan Temari penuh nikmat. Bibirnya memberi Temari senyum terima kasihnya saat Temari minta ijin meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan dibalas anggukan sopan Temari. Itachi hampir menghabiskan tehnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan karena hanya sempat mengganjal perutnya dengan dua lembar roti tawar untuk makan siang. Yeah, ia melupakan makan siangnya karena sibuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba gelasnya pecah berderai tanpa sebab, ketika ia meletakkannya di atas meja. "Oh, God!" seru Itachi terkejut. Entah kenapa hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas. Ia seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

HPnya berbunyi. Itachi mendesah, bersyukur rapatnya sudah selesai, sehingga ia bisa segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Hallo!" sapanya. Wajah Itachi memucat. Tangannya bergetar. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" jawabnya tak sabaran.

TBC

Hayo siapa yang bisa menebak, siapa yang menelepon Itachi. Sasuke tak muncul di chap ini, tapi chap depan ia bakal muncul dan jadi sandungan untuk hubungan Itachi dan Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, KisafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf jika lama banget updatenya soalnya yach lagi macet aja idenya. Tiba-tiba mentok nggak tahu harus ngetik apa? Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada para reader yang udah berkenan memfollow, memfav, dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Saran dan kritik dari para reader sangat Ai harapkan untuk mendukung kelanjutan kisah ini.

Langsung aja cekidot... (^_^)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Jangan tanya padaku, apa aku mencintaimu?**

 **Karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu**

 **Satu hal yang ku tahu, tanpamu hidupku kosong**

 **Tanpamu, aku bukan lagi aku**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

 _HP nya bunyi. Suaranya mengalun memenuhi ruang rapat yang sebagian pesertanya sudah keluar untuk makan siang. Itachi mendesah, bersyukur rapatnya sudah selesai, sehingga ia bisa segera mengangkat teleponnya. Siapa tahu itu Sasori. "Hallo!" sapanya. Wajah Itachi memucat. Tangannya bergetar. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" jawabnya tak sabaran._

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Dilema**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas, melihat sang kakak yang tampak syok usai menerima telepon. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia menjejalkan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Anikinya terlihat kehilangan fokusnya hingga ia kesulitan merapikannya. Bukannya masuk ke dalam tas, barang-barangnya malah berjatuhan ke lantai, membuat Itachi harus mengulanginya dari awal.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara tak sabaran mendahului Sasuke. "Ia baik-baik saja, kan?" lanjutnya terdengar datar dan tak perduli. Namun, jika kau jeli, kau akan melihat jadenya tampak lebih berembun. Ini menunjukkan jika ia tak setenang seperti yang ingin diperlihatkannya.

Itachi seperti tak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan barang-barangnya yang ia tata serampangan dalam tas kerjanya. Terlihat berantakan. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan ketidak sabaran yang sama, menimbulkan rasa panik di hati Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Aniki, ada apa?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia menyentuh bahu sang kakak meminta atensinya.

"Na-Naruto," sahut sang kakak lirih dengan suara bergetar. Matanya tampak kosong kehilangan cahayanya. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran hingga ia menubruk meja untuk rapat beberapa kali.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" desak Sasuke tak sabar.

"Jatuh dari tangga..," jawab Itachi sangat lirih senyap layaknya bisikan angin nan halus. "…di ruang pengadilan." Imbuhnya.

"APA!" teriak Sasuke naik 2 oktaf. Ia membekap mulutnya yang terasa dingin. Matanya bergerak liar. "Bagaimana bisa?" pekiknya lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada bertanya pada orang lain. Matanya menatap tajam sang kakak seolah ia tersangka utama. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanyanya.

Itachi menggeleng lirih. "Aku tak tahu, Sasuke. Aku tak tahu. Aku akan ke rumah sakit," jawabnya. Ia melirik Neji. "Neji, tolong kau urus sisa pekerjaanku!" pintanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, pada salah satu rekannya.

"Tak masalah. Akan ku urus sisanya," jawab Neji tak keberatan. "Aku akan menyusul nii-chan nanti setelah pulang dari kantor," tambahnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut," ujar Sasuke sambil memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Kau tetap di sini, Sas," larang Shika yang membuat Sasuke melotot galak padanya. Namun, tak diambil pusing oleh Shika. "Kau itu pimpinan perusahaan ini. Banyak yang harus kau urus. Kau tak bisa pergi meninggalkan kantor seenaknya. Biar Itachi-nii saja yang ke rumah sakit menemani Naruto. Pulang kantor nanti baru kita membesuknya," jelas Shika beralasan.

"Tapi.."

"Shika benar, Sas," kata Neji.

Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menerima usul Shika. "Tolong kabari aku jika aniki sudah sampai rumah sakit."

"Hn," sahut Itachi sebelum menutup pintu.

Suasana ruang rapat hening seketika. Tak ada satupun yang berniat buka suara, meski mereka sadar ada banyak hal yang harus mereka diskusikan bersama. Gaara dan Neji tampak membolak-balik berkas tak jelas. Sasuke sibuk dengan lamunannya. Kiba pura-pura membaca berkasnya, padahal matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya. Shika? Shika tidak tidur, namun wajah tegangnya juga bukanlah pemandangan yang sedap dipandang.

"Aku akan mengabari keluarga Naruto dan juga Temari," pamit Shika menyerah. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti jejak Itachi, daripada bertahan dalam suasana suram ini.

Ruang rapat kembali sunyi senyap usai kepergian Shika. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Otak mereka terasa beku hingga sulit berkonsentrasi. Mereka hanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak tahan dengan aura yang semakin tak enak, Kiba menyusul Shika. Ia berdalih ada janji dengan salah satu klien mereka. Setelah itu, Neji dengan tidak kreatifnya menjiplak cara Kiba. Kini, yang tersisa di ruangan tinggal Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, ini murni kecelakaan atau ada faktor lain?" tanya Gaara membuka mulut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yach, siapa tahu saja ada yang berniat menyabotase Naruto. Saingan kita mungkin," ujar Gaara mengutarakan kecurigaannya.

Sasuke mencerna ucapan sambil lalu Gaara. "Aku akan ke kantor polisi untuk…"

"Tak perlu," potong Gaara.

"Hey!" kata Sasuke tak terima.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot keluar dari kantor ini untuk menyelidikinya. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan sejumlah informasi yang kau butuhkan," balas Gaara tenang. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Dengan isyarat, ia meminta Gaara menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan mengurangi rasa sesak pada dadanya. Ia baru sadar sejak tadi menahan nafasnya. Terlalu syok mungkin. Soalnya kabar ini begitu mengejutkan. Naruto jatuh dari tangga? Astaga! Ini sulit dipercaya. Jika yang mengatakannya bukan Itachi, mungin Gaara akan menganggapnya lelucon kejam. 'Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja. Begitu pula dengan janin yang di kandungnya,' doa Gaara tulus dalam hati.

BTW, ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, Gaara baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ia harus memberi tahu orang itu masalah ini dengan segera. Gaara berniat mengambil HPnya untuk mengirim email pada orang itu, ketika pertanyaan Sasuke mengusiknya. "Gaara!" sapa Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan bossy seperti biasanya.

Gaara meletakkan kembali HP-nya sejenak di atas meja dan meraih remote TV yang ada di atas lemari sedang di belakangnya. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari benda ajaib ini," sahut Gaara singkat.

"TV?" beo Sasuke seolah ia baru melihat keberadaan benda ajaib itu di salah satu sudut ruang rapatnya.

"Ya, TV. Naruto itu popular dari keluarga yang popular pula. Berita kecelakaan yang menimpanya pasti sudah masuk dalam ruang redaksi acara TV. Kau tahu sendirilah kehebatan dan sekaligus kekejaman para kuli tinta itu. Mereka sangat ahli mengendus berita, bahkan melebihi para polisi kita," jelas Gaara panjang lebar sedikit OOC. Biasanya kan ia irit kata, sama seperti bosnya ini.

TV pun menyala menampilkan presenter berita yang meski wajahnya lempeng, no ekspression, dan dingin, namun nada suaranya terdengar antusias seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun. Mungkin, ia sudah bosan membacakan berita tentang prakiran cuaca, mengingat di Konoha ini jarang terjadi peristiwa besar. Paling-paling berita yang muncul hanyalah gosip artis berikut sensasinya.

"Putri bungsu Minato Namikaze yakni Naruto Namikaze mengalami kecelakaan saat ia mengunjungi gedung pengadilan. Salah satu staff pengadilan menemukan Nona Namikaze sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga bersimbah darah. Saat ini korban sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan sedang dirawat secara intensif," ujarnya. Setelah itu muncul rekaman dimana Naruto dibawa oleh pihak medis dan dijaga ketat pihak keamanan gedung pengadilan.

Juru bicara pihak pengadilan memberi keterangan singkat pada para wartawan yang berkerumun layaknya serigala lapar. Mikrofon dari berbagai stasiun TV dari lokal sampai nasional berjajar rapi di atas meja di ruang konferensi pers. "Pukul 11.15 salah satu staff kami tanpa sengaja menemukan Nona Namikaze sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, kami memanggil pihak Konoha Hospital untuk menanganinya."

"Apakah ini murni kecelakaan ataukah sebuah kesengajaan?" tanya salah satu reporter.

"Kami tidak tahu. Kasus ini sudah kami serahkan sepenuhnya pada pihak pengadilan," jawabnya diplomatis mengakhiri konferensi pers.

Berita beralih pada pihak kepolisian yang menangani kasus kecelakaan Naruto Namikaze. Tampak Nagato muncul di depan kamera dengan wajah lelah, sayu, dan kurang tidur tersorot oleh kamera para reporter TV. "Kami sedang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan saksi-saksi terkait untuk menangani kasus ini."

"Menurut anda apakah ini kasus ini sebuah kecelakaan atau kesengajaan," tanya salah satu reporter berambut keriting dari stasiun NHK.

"Kami belum bisa menyimpulkannya sekarang. Beri kami waktu untuk bekerja sebelum membuat sebuah kesimpulan." Jawab Nagato singkat.

Gaara lalu memindahkan channel pada berita infotainment. "Kau akan mendapatkan info lebih banyak dari berita infotainment daripada berita konvensional," jelas Gaara saat mendengar erangan tak suka Sasuke. Maklum, Sasuke sering dijadikan target para wartawan gossip itu. Hampir tiap bulan, wajahnya selalu muncul di layar-layar berita gossip, sampai Sasuke muak dengan benda kotak yang bernama TV.

Dan benar saja. Tayangan infotainment jauh lebih banyak memberikan informasi daripada berita konvensional. Mereka berhasil mewancarai lebih banyak orang yang diduga mengetahui peristiwa itu, meski yach lebih banyak juga rumornya. Namanya juga berita gossip.

"Pasti ini sebuah kesengajaan. Soalnya tak mungkin staff pengadilan lalai dalam pekerjaannya. Tak mungkin Nona Namikaze jatuh dari tangga karena terpeleset akibat lantai yang licin. Dan rasanya mustahil ia tersandung sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan karena di tempat itu tak ada apa-apa selain tangga. Aku yakin ada yang mendorong Nona Namikaze hingga jatuh," ujar salah satu artis yang diwawancarai yang kebetulan hari itu mengunjungi gedung pengadilan yang sama yang sedang dikunjungi Naruto cuman beda jam saja memberikan opininya.

"Kayaknya sih sebuah kesengajaan," jawab salah satu pengunjung yang sedang mengurus berkas perceraiannya ditemani sang pengacara, sambil cekikan tak jelas yang terdengar sangat mengganggu. "Aku melihat Nona Namikaze baik-baik saja waktu ia mau menggunakan tangga darurat. Aku kebetulan melihatnya dengan jelas dari tempatku berdiri. Setelah itu, aku melihat ada seorang wanita berkacamata hitam, dengan mantel selutut warna coklat keluaran Prada. Itu lho yang ada bulu-bulunya di bagian kerah. Tingkahnya agak mencurigakan gitu. Ia tampak mengikuti Nona Namikaze." Katanya khas ibu-ibu tukang gossip.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka bertengkar?"

"Aku tak tahu. Soalnya, pengacaraku mengajakku masuk ke ruang sidang. Aku terkejut sekali saat mendengar suara ribut di luar gedung. Aku nyaris tak percaya melihat Nona Namikaze sudah diusung tim medis dengan bersimbah darah. Yach, semoga saja ia selamat."

Setelah itu, pihak infotainment menampilkan rekaman amatir si pengunjung tentang kejadian naas yang menimpa Naruto. Sasuke mempausenya. Netranya mengamati tiap detail pelaku yang diduga berhubungan dengan kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. 'Sepertinya, aku mengenalnya. Tapi, siapa?' pikir Sasuke mengingat-ingat.

"Orang itu pasti cerdas. Ia tahu di sudut mana saja CCTV dipasang, karena itu ia berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi, mungkin ia luput memperhitungkan para jurnalis amatir yang suka penasaran," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi si pelaku.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Kau pun pasti tahu. Dia Ayame, istri Kisame yang beberapa minggu lalu mengancam akan membunuh Naruto," kata Gaara tenang. Namun, kilat berbahaya di emeraldnya tidak bisa bohong. Gaara-si-mantan-psikopat pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Ayame.

Sasuke berjengit, merasakan penyakit psycho Gaara bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sisi Gaara yang satu ini, hingga ia merasakan bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Dalam hati, ia bergumam kasihan untuk Ayame. Pasti, ini akan jadi ajang balas dendam yang berbahaya nantinya. Tapi, menurut Sasuke itu pantas.

Sasuke pikir, 'Lebih baik jika Gaara yang bertindak, daripada kakaknya,' Sasuke tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa Ayame, jika penyakit lama sang kakak kumat. Kakaknya bisa jauh lebih sadis daripada Gaara dengan penyakit psycho-nya itu. "Aku akan ke kepolisian untuk melihat perkembangan kasus ini," kata Sasuke memilih cabut daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama psycho di sebelahnya.

Gaara menoleh singkat. Tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada smartphonenya. " _Keep Fight, Sas,_ " kata Gaara memberi suntikan semangat untuk Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak jelas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke segera melajukan motor Itachi membelah lalu lintas Konoha. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu pengadilan, tempat Naruto mengurus berkas perceraiannya. Ia ingin mengumpulkan fakta-faktanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kepolisian. Soalnya, terus terang ia kurang bisa percaya dengan berita di TV. Lebih banyak gosipnya daripada faktanya.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat parkir secara asal, tak perduli nanti kena tilang. Dengan langkah lebar dan setengah berlari, ia memasuki ruang gedung pengadilan. Orang pertama yang ditanyainya adalah satpam atau lebih tepatnya kepala keamanan gedung itu.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan kronologis kecelakaan yang menimpa saudari Naruto Namikaze?" tanyanya tenang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang kepala keamanan tak senang. "Wartawan?"

"Bukan, aku calon tunangannya. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya sedikit berbohong untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau.

Wajah si kepala keamanan itu berubah pias. Ia cukup mengenal nama Uchiha berikut sisi kelamnya. Klan Uchiha terkenal dengan kekejamannya pada musuh-musuhnya. Itulah yang membuat sang kepala keamanan memilih bersikap kooperatif. Ia tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan klan ini.

"Kami kurang tahu kronologisnya. Sekitar jam 10-an, salah satu staff kami menemukan Namikaze-san sudah terkapar pingsan, berkubang di atas genangan darah di bawah tangga. Tapi, melihat jejak darah yang masih segar, mungkin jarak ditemukannya Namikaze-san dengan waktu jatuhnya hanya berselang beberapa menit." Katanya profesional.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia bisa jatuh? Apa ia terpeleset karena mungkin tangganya licin atau…?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kami selalu memastikan lantai sudah kering setengah jam sebelum gedung dibuka,"

"Jadi, ada orang lain yang memang berniat buruk ingin mencelakai tunanganku," simpul Sasuke masih tetap tenang, meskipun oniks dan rahangnya tampak mengeras. Ia sangat marah pada siapapun yang telah mencelakai Naruto. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan si pelaku setelah ini. Itu janjinya.

"Saya tak berani mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi, kami melihat dari rekaman CCTV, ada orang mencurigakan yang membuntuti nona Namikaze sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Karena itu, kami melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak kepolisian."

"Bisakah aku melihat rekaman CCTV-nya?

"Maaf sudah disita oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai barang bukti,"

"Oh, begitu," gumamnya tak menutupi kekecewaannya. "Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk infonya. Itu sangat membantu saya,"

"Sama-sama," ujar kepala keamanan itu sopan.

Tujuan Sasuke selanjutnya ke kantor polisi. Ia menghubungi pihak pengacaranya untuk membantu. Mereka janjian bertemu di kantor polisi. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan polisi sesuai prosedur seperti biodata dan alibi saat terjadinya perkara. Sasuke menjawabnya singkat, meski ia agak bingung. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi sungguh ia merasa detektif polisi di depannya menginterograsinya layaknya ia tersangka alih-alih seorang saksi.

"Apakah anda tahu siapa saja musuh Namikaze-san?" tanya detektif polisi itu datar, sama sekali tak memperlihatkan emosinya. Sulit membaca pikiran pria itu bahkan oleh Sasuke yang sangat handal membaca pikiran orang.

"Orang yang tak suka pada Naruto ada banyak, tapi yang benar-benar membencinya, hanya satu orang. Dia istri seorang actor laga terkenal, Kisame. Namanya Ayame Hoshikage. Dia pernah datang ke kantor kami dan mengancam Naruto di depan orang banyak."

"Begitu," gumam polisi berwajah sangar di depannya sambil mencatat keterangan Sasuke.

"Bisakah anda memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV pra kecelakaan Naruto?" pinta Sasuke sopan. "Aku bisa membantu mengidentifikasi," tambahnya berdalih.

Polisi awalnya enggan, tapi akhirnya menunjukkan juga rekaman CCTV yang Sasuke pinta. Karena mungkin keterangan Sasuke membantu jalannya pemeriksaan. Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dugaan Gaara benar. "Itu memang Ayame Hoshikage. Tak salah lagi," ujar Sasuke.

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya. Lihat cincin di jari tangannya! Itu cincin yang sama yang ia kenakan saat melabrak Naruto di kantor kami. Persis sekali," jelas Sasuke.

Detektif itu kembali mencatatnya dan berjanji akan mengecek rekaman CCTV saat Ayame mengancam Naruto di gedung kantor tempat Naruto bekerja. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya,"

"Sama-sama. Aku juga ingin pelakunya segera tertangkap. Dia harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal untuk kejahatannya," ujar Sasuke penuh amarah. Sasuke hampir bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ketika ia melihat amplop cokelat milik Naruto di atas meja polisi. "Apa isi amplop itu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Entah. Mungkin berkas perceraian," jawab si detektif sambil lalu.

"Boleh aku lihat isinya?" pinta Sasuke. "Untuk membantu mengidentifikasi suaminya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suaminya terlibat bukan?"

Detektif itu kembali menimbang sebelum mengiyakannya. Ia memperlihatkan berkas perceraian Naruto yang tercecer di lokasi. Sasuke meski wajahnya datar, namun aslinya mupeng. Jantungnya dag dig dug, tak sabar ingin segera mengetahui identitas suami Naruto yang sebenarnya. Beberapa kali tangannya terpeleset, saking gemetarnya. Keringat membasahi pori-pori kulitnya menembus pakaian yang tengah dipakainya.

Ia membaca deretan huruf dengan sangat teliti, per kata. Ia dihantui perasaan takut, jikalau ada yang terlewatkan olehnya. Deg deg deg… Degup jantungnya kian terdengar jelas ketika matanya sudah sampai pada tulisan, '..menikah tanggal 14 Februari 2015…' Sasuke memegang dadanya berharap itu bisa mengurangi debaran jantungnya yang seakan mau meledak.

'Lebih dari setengah tahun,' pikirnya menghitung secara kasar di kepalanya. Ia mengosongkan pikirannya, mencegah berbagai pertanyaan liar yang nantinya malah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Matanya turun ke bawah mencari-cari identitas nama suami Naruto. Sasuke melewatkan nama, foto, dan tanda tangan Naruto. Ia lebih tertarik pada foto, nama, dan tanda tangan yang berjajar di sebelah Naruto.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia membelalakkan bola matanya selebar yang ia bisa. Bola matanya menonjol ke depan seakan mau keluar dari cangkangnya. Ia membekap mulutnya untuk menahan erangan, pekikan, dan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya. 'Aniki? Ba-bagaimana bisa?' pikirnya luar biasa bingung.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"I-Iy-iya," jawab Sasuke tergagap karena terkejut. "Tentu." Ulangnya. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Anda bisa mencoret suami Naruto dalam daftar tersangka. Pelakunya tak mungkin suami Naruto. Hubungan mereka memang sedang memburuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tak membenci Naruto apalagi berniat mencelakainya."

"Apa hubungan anda dengan suami Namikaze-san?"

"Dia kakak kandungku. Suami Naruto adalah Itachi Uchiha," kata Sasuke tenang.

Sang detektif menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga Sasuke tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ia memberi tahu siapa suami Naruto. Tapi, ia bisa menangkap kegugupan sang detektif dari gesturnya. Sasuke tidak terkejut. Ia tahu ada banyak orang yang takut dan sangat enggan terlibat masalah dengan Uchiha pada umumnya dan kakaknya khususnya. Detektif itu salah satunya.

Sasuke undur diri dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan hembusan nafas lega dari sang detektif. Ia lalu melajukan sepeda motornya ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Ia melihat sang kakak berdiri menyandar di dinding. Wajahnya muram. Irisnya tampak lebih keruh dari biasanya. Ia menatap hampa lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran. Kakaknya tak menjawab. Jangankan mendengar, menyadari keberadaan Sasuke pun tidak. Kakaknya seperti hidup di dunia lain. "Aniki!" panggil Sasuke ragu. Ia menyentuh bahu Itachi, meminta atensi kakaknya. Itachi akhirnya melihat Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyanya lembut.

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan menggantung di udara. Wajah Itachi masih muram dan tatapannya masih tidak focus, membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. 'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto,' pikirnya kalut. 'Naruto tidak.. tidak…' Sasuke membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Sasuke hampir mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, ketika akhirnya kakaknya menjawab, "Naruto sedang dioperasi,"

"Ap-apakah keadaannya gawat?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Itachi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Diam-diam, ia menangis. Bahunya terguncang. "Ak..aku tak tahu. Dokter tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi... tapi…, ia memaksaku menanda tangani berkas." Kata atau lebih tepatnya racau Itachi. Ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang tidak jelas dan agak sengau, namun bisa ditangkap Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, ia bukanlah seorang penghibur yang baik. Secara alami, itu pekerjaan Neji dan kadang-kadang Gaara. Sedangkan, Sasuke justru lebih sering berperan sebagai orang yang butuh dihibur. Karena itu, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk mengurangi beban sang kakak. Namun, bukan berarti ia tak melakukan sesuatu untuk kakaknya yang tengah berduka. Sasuke meremas bahu kakaknya, memberinya penghiburan sebagai ganti kata-kata.

Itachi menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Mungkin karena ada adiknya di sampingnya, atau mungkin karena efek remasan di bahunya, Itachi akhirnya buka suara. "Aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut Naruto…" Itachi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah. "…tak bisa diselamatkan. Ia..," lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang asing di telinga Sasuke. Kakaknya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, ragu akan apa yang ia utarakan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kakaknya tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selama ini selalu tegar menghadapi masalah seperti apapun. Kakaknya tak pernah jadi orang yang kehilangan semangat ataupun harapan. Kakaknya, di matanya selalu tampak bersinar. Namun, hari ini Sasuke tak melihat secercah pun sinar di mata sang kakak. Kakaknya seperti layang-layang yang putus dari benangnya.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak sang kakak, memberinya penghiburan. "Naruto orang baik dan orang baik selalu disayang Tuhan. Ia pasti selamat," hibur Sasuke.

"Ku harap begitu, Sasuke. Ku harap." Putus Itachi. Sambil menunggu detik yang berubah jadi menit lalu berubah menjadi jam, Itachi tak putus-putusnya berdoa. Ia sadar dirinya bukanlah orang yang saleh. Ia tak pernah ikut kebaktian ataupun mengunjungi kuil. Ia bahkan tak memeluk suatu agama apapun. Tapi, di sinilah dia sekarang, tengah berdoa memohon belas kasihan dari sang Tuhan.

Penantian Itachi berakhir juga. Lampu operasi menyala dan pria-pria dengan baju hijau dan bermasker yang menutupi mulut mereka keluar ruangan. Itachi segera menghampiri rombongan dokter itu. "Ba-bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Dok?" tanya Itachi tak sabaran.

Sang dokter tersenyum menenangkan. "Istri anda baik. Fisiknya kuat. Ia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi sampai efek obat biusnya hilang," jawab sang dokter ramah.

Itachi menelan ludahnya, terlalu takut untuk bertanya. "La-lalu, ba-bagaimana dengan bayinya? Apa d-dia?"

Dokter menggeleng muram. Tubuh Itachi mengejang kaku. Tangannya yang gemetaran berpegangan pada dinding. "Di usia triwulan pertama, kesehatan janin sangatlah rentan," kata sang dokter memulai penjelasannya.

Itachi menguatkan mentalnya untuk menerima apapun takdirnya. Ia bukanlah manusia yang terbuat dari batu. Sebagai manusia biasa, ia sangat kecewa dan terluka dengan kabar ini, tapi ia harus bertahan. Demi Naruto. Demi keluarga yang ingin dibinanya. Karena ia sadar, jika Narutolah pihak yang paling terluka dalam hal ini. Kekecewaannya pasti lebih besar daripada kekecewaan Itachi. Tapi, tak apa, yang penting Naruto selamat. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Itachi mengabaikan hampir sebagian besar penjelasan sang dokter, "Bla..blaa…blaa…." Pada paruh terakhir, barulah Itachi berhasil menangkap beberapa patah kalimat sang dokter.

"Jadi intinya apa?" potong Sasuke tak sabar mendengar penjelasan si dokter yang sudah menyerupai jalur kereta api.

Wajah dokter itu tampak lesu. Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka bisa menebaknya. Well, Itachi tahu kecil sekali kemungkinan calon anaknya bisa bertahan, tapi sebagai seorang calon ayah yang baik, ia masih berharap anaknya selamat. Tapi, ternyata Kami-sam berkehendak lain. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima.

Tubuh Itachi lunglai, bersimpuh di lantai nan kotor saat dokter itu berkata, "Maaf…" Itachi tak sanggup mendengarkan penjelasan si dokter. Hatinya terlampau sakit. Matanya bergerak liar, tidak focus. Tangannya terkepal, memukuli dinding di belakang dengan kalap. Bibirnya meracau tidak karuan, meluapkan beban emosi yang menghimpitnya.

"Aniki tenanglah, tenang,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke? Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya! Anakku Sasuke, calon keponakanmu dia… hik hik hiks… Kenapa… kenapa harus anakku Tuhan? Kenapa bukan nyawaku saja yang kau ambil? Kenapa harus dia?" racau kakaknya diantara isak tangisnya.

"Hentikan Itachi! Kau harus menenangkan dirimu," bentak Sasuke kasar. Ia memegangi tubuh kakaknya yang bergerak-gerak liar. "Kau harus tenang. Setidaknya, demi Naruto. Dia..d-dia membutuhkanmu, Kak. Kalau kau hancur, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti? Siapa yang akan menghiburnya? Siapa yang akan menopangnya?" hibur Sasuke.

Itachi berhenti bergerak liar. Perkataan Sasuke menembus otaknya yang membeku karena duka. Sasuke benar. Ia harus tenang. Jika ia tidak tenang, lalu bagaimana dia sanggup berdiri di samping Naruto nanti? "Sasuke boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" pintanya lirih. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Boleh aku pinjam bahumu?" pinta Itachi lagi.

Sasuke memberikan pundaknya pada kakaknya. Itachi hari itu menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras, membuat kemeja Sasuke basah. Tapi, ia menangis tanpa suara, membuat tangisan itu lebih menyayat hati. "Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya," kata Itachi dengan suara serak. Ia masih berduka. Oniksnya masih mendung, tapi setidaknya ia lebih tenang. Kakaknya sudah lebih tegar.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa kasus ini?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengurusnya. Pelakunya sebentar lagi pasti tertangkap. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau urus saja Naruto,"

"Hn," gumam Itachi sebagai balasan.

"Aniki," kata Sasuke terdengar ragu. "La-lalu, bagaimana dengan berkas perceraian Naruto? Kepolisian akan memberikan berkas Naruto padaku beberapa hari lagi karena dianggap tidak ada relevansinya dengan kasus Naruto,"

"Kau urus saja. Aku ingin semuanya beres dalam waktu dekat,"

"Ap-apa aniki ya-yakin?" tanya Sasuke terdengar gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya.

Itachi mengangguk. Tidak ada keraguan di bola matanya. "Naruto harus tetap bercerai tak perduli meski kini ia tak lagi mengandung anakku."

Sasuke terdiam. Katakanlah ia syok dan juga bingung. Setahunya Sasuke, kakaknya ini tergila-gila dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berniat menceraikan Naruto saat Naruto jelas-jelas mengandung anaknya? Bahkan, setelah Naruto keguguran? Apa yang sudah Sasuke lewatkan ya? Jangan-jangan kakaknya tidak tahu kalau ia lah sosok asli dari suami Naruto? Sepertinya begitu?

"Ada apa? Apa itu mengganggumu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi terdengar dingin.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya," balas Sasuke datar, tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang bergemuruh, gundah gulana. Ini kali pertama, ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Itachi. Ia dengan sengaja menyimpan kebenaran demi kepentingan pribadinya.

Hari itu, ia tak bisa menjenguk Naruto karena Naruto masih belum siuman hingga jam besuk rumah sakit berakhir. Di parkiran, Sasuke memukul stir motornya kesal. Ia merasa sangat brengsek, bahkan lebih brengsek daripada Ayame. Ia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kakaknya yang sudah sedemikian baik padanya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya, Sasuke." Cela suara hatinya yang baik.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Sasuke. Ini salah kakakmu sendiri yang idiot," bela suara hatinya yang jahat.

"Dia memang bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi, kau bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini dan membuat kakakmu bahagia. Kakakmu berhak bahagia, Sasuke setelah ia terpaksa kehilangan calon anaknya," bujuk suara hatinya yang baik.

"Dan membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan Naruto? Apa kau rela kehilangan cintamu untuk kedua kalinya? Ingat! Dalam cinta, semuanya sah," tukas suara hatinya yang jahat.

"DIAM!" teriak Sasuke histeris di parkiran yang sepi. Dan, well untung sepi. Jika tidak, Sasuke mungkin sudah dianggap orang gila.

Dengan linglung, Sasuke mengendarai motornya kembali ke apartemennya. Ia terlalu kalut hingga tak berfikir mencari teman tidur seperti biasanya.

…..*****…..

Pengaruh obat yang membius Naruto berakhir pada dini hari. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang tengah tertelungkup di atas kedua tangannya, menjaganya. Naruto melihat gurat kesedihan dan kelelahan di wajahnya dan itu membuat hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Ia tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Itachi, amat sangat tahu. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Ia menahan isak tangisnya hingga dadanya terasa sesak, dan Naruto kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

Mungkin Naruto memiliki kekuatan telepati. Mungkin, tanpa ia sadari ia mengirimkan telepatinya pada Itachi sehingga Itachi bangun tepat saat Naruto sudah hampir tak sanggup menahan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Itachi meraih tubuh Naruto, menenggelamkannya ke dadanya yang bidang. Isak tangis Naruto terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Maafkan aku, Chi. Aku aku..aku gagal. Anak kita Chi..anak kita… hik hik hikss…" racau Naruto diantara sedu sedannya.

"Ssttt… Lupakan itu, Sayang. Itu bukan salahmu. Semua itu sudah takdir dari Kami-sama," hibur Itachi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisan Naruto bukannya mereda, tapi justru semakin nyaring. Itachi tiada henti menggumaman kata-kata penghiburan, meski sebetulnya ia pun menangis pilu dalam diam. Hari itu, mereka berbagi kesedihan yang sama.

Puas menangis, Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kalut seorang diri. Itachi sedang menemui dokter, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar untuk sementara waktu. Naruto merenungi nasibnya setelah ini. Meski masih diliputi kesedihan, otak Naruto belum lumpuh. Ia masih bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain selain, kematian calon anaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas resah. Ia tengah dilanda kebingungan. bagaimana caranya mempertahankan pernikahannya yang baru seumur jagung. Dengan calon anak di kandungannya saja, Itachi masih tetap bersikeras untuk menceraikannya, apalagi setelah ia tidak ada? Itachi mungkin bahkan tak sudi lagi meliriknya.

'Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Itachi, Tuhan. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Ku mohon Tuhan, tolong jangan putuskan benang merah diantara kami,' doa Naruto dalam hati.

Di lain pihak, Itachi pun tengah dilanda kekalutan. Ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan Naruto kembali setelah Naruto keguguran. Bukan berarti ia tak berduka untuk calon anaknya yang mati. Ia pun sedih. Ia pun terluka. Hanya saja, ia sudah menumpahkan kesedihannya saat kehilangan sang calon anak. Kini, kesedihannya berpangkal pada Naruto yang sudah nyaris lepas dari sela-sela jarinya, dan ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menangkapnya.

…..*****…..

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ayame ditangkap polisi. Ia berhasil ditangkap saat ia berencana melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Semua ini berkat suaminya, Kisame. Setelahnya, Kisame membesuk Naruto yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia meminta maaf pada Naruto atas nama Ayame.

Naruto berbesar hati memaafkan dan tak memperpanjang masalah ini. Ia mengaku pada kepolisian jika itu hanyalah kecelakaan, sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dan Naruto bertahan dengan pernyataan itu. Mau tak mau, polisi pun terpaksa melepaskan Ayame. Sebagai gantinya, ia menjadi tahanan rumah.

Tentu saja banyak pihak yang tidak terima. Kakak Naruto berada di urutan pertama. Itachi di posisi kedua. Kyuubi bahkan berniat membom kepolisian saat itu terjadi. Namun, ia berhasil menghentikan rencana gilanya karena ada seseorang yang secara misterius berhasil meredam kemarahan Kyuubi, yang itu membuat Naruto sangat penasaran. Tapi, Kyuubi selalu mengelak dan enggan membeberkan identitasnya.

Ada yang nanya kenapa Itachi adem ayem saja? Oh, ia pun gusar, tapi sekali lagi itu bukan prioritas utamanya. Prioritasnya tertuju pada bagaimana caranya memikat Naruto. Saat ini, posisi Itachi —menurutnya— sedang terancam. Ia kehilangan senjata pamungkasnya untuk memaksa Naruto bercerai dari suaminya dan mau menikahinya. Untung, ia cerdik. Ia dengan lihai berhasil memaksa Sasuke memasukkan berkas perceraian Naruto, sebelum Naruto berfikir untuk menolak ide ini lagi.

"Kenapa kau memaafkannya, Naru-chan?" tanya Kisame dengan ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya. Itachi yang duduk di samping Naruto berdehem, memberi peringatan samar agar Kisame menjauhkan tangannya dari Naruto. Kisame mengacuhkannya dan tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis membalas. "Aku lakukan ini demi calon anak kalian. Aku pernah hamil, Kaa. Aku tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi seorang ibu hamil. Kasihan bayimu jika ia harus hidup di dalam penjara,"

Kisame diam. Wajahnya terlihat ingin membantah, namun akhirnya dengan bijak, ia memilih diam. Beberapa menit kemudian ia minta ijin pulang yang sangat disyukuri Itachi. Ia sebal melihat Kisame. Namun, demi Naruto ia bersedia menolerirnya.

"Kau ingin makan buah ini?" tanya terdengar jijik, melirik jeruk yang dibawakan Kisame tadi sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Aku ngantuk ingin tidur,"

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat," kata Itachi lembut.

Naruto mengangguk. Itachi membetulkan selimut Naruto dan mencium kenangnya penuh sayang. "Chi..!"

"Tidurlah, Naruto!" kata Itachi. Matanya menghindari mata Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto, tapi Itachi selalu mengelak dan berusaha mengalihkannya. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai surat panggilan sidang berada di tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Chi… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Masih ada esok hari, Sayang. Kau bisa menanyakannya be…"

"Please, Chi. Tolong, jangan hukum aku dengan ketidak tahuan. Aku benci menjadi orang yang tidak tahu. Tak perduli seburuk apapun fakta yang ku hadapi, aku memilih tahu daripada hidup dalam kebohongan." Kata Naruto dengan keras kepala melawan Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia tahu akan tiba saatnya hari ini, meski ia berusaha mengulurnya. Namun, tetap saja batinnya tidak siap. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Ada keheningan meresahkan menggantung di udara. "Ba-bagaimana dengan ber-berkasku?" tanya Naruto gugup. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke sudah mengurusnya," Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia menatap Itachi tak percaya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini belasan kali dan seingatku kau sudah setuju. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur Naruto." kata Itachi mengirimkan peringatan samar.

Naruto menerimanya dan hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi ada Itachi di sini. Dan demi harga dirinya yang tersisa, ia terpaksa menyimpan kesedihannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto menarik dirinya jauh ke dalam inti jiwanya dan hanya menampilkan citra wanita tangguh yang selama ia citrakan di hadapan public. "Kapan aku keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku bosan berada di sini," kata Naruto dengan suara tenang cenderung dingin.

"Kata dokter besok," jawab Itachi dengan nada muram, menyadari jika ia sudah kehilangan Naruto. Meski sangat dekat, ia tahu Naruto sudah menarik dirinya. Dan, itu membuat Itachi frustasi. Jiwa laki-lakinya yang sudah babak belur semakin tidak berbentuk. Mungkin, amat sangat mungkin ia akan jatuh dalam kegilaan, jika Naruto menghilang lagi dari hidupnya.

Kini, Itachi hanya bisa bergantung pada janji Naruto yang pernah Naruto ucapkan dulu dan ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kecil itu untuk menangkap Naruto lagi.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Office Girl Tajir Season II

Summary : 'OMG.' Batin Naruto merana, mengingat kertas laknat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Ia nyaris tak percaya kalo saja ia tak mengkonfirmasi pada petugas yang bersangkutan. Kaki Naruto seperti tak menapak tanah begitu mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari petugas yang diteleponnya. Dan sekarang Itachi bilang, 'tak mau tahu?' ItafemNaru, KisafemNaru, SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : Masih T aman untuk segala usia. Seiring perkembangan akan jadi M. Tapi nanti.

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, KisafemNaru

Author Note :

Trims untuk kritiknya. Terkadang, saat mengetik aku lupa seting ceritaku. Setingnya Jepang, tapi sering kali aku lupa karakteristik masyarakat Jepang dan hukumnya. Karena itu, aku republish chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Langsung aja cekidot... (^_^)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Mimpikah diriku melihat dirimu**

 **Walau kau berada dekat di sisiku, namun terasa jauh**

 **Di mana ceriamu…Ku lihat dirimu**

 **Di mana kasihmu, di mana manjamu..**

 **Yang ku suka darimu**

 **Kau bukan dirimu…lagi**

 **Kau bukan yang dulu…lagi**

 **Ku lihat dari wajahmu jarang hias dirindu**

 **Kini ku sadari sayang…**

 **Kau bukan dirimu**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Menyerah**

Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah merasa dirinya sebagai pria brengsek. Meski, ia gemar meniduri semua wanita cantik yang lewat di depan matanya. Meski, teman tidurnya tidak pernah sama. Ia tak pernah mencap dirinya sebagai pria bejat. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu, para wanita itu dengan suka rela melemparkan dirinya padanya. Ia tak pernah memaksa mereka untuk menaiki ranjangnya. Dan, ia selalu memberi mereka kompensasi yang sepadan atas pelayanan plus-plus mereka baik secara material maupun immaterial seperti kenikmatan jasmaniah.

Sasuke bahkan rela, walaupun berat, meninggalkan wanita yang bertahta dalam hatinya, menceriakan hidupnya yang monoton demi masa depan wanita itu. Ia rela mengaborsi separuh hatinya, meski Sasuke harus hidup dalam neraka kesepian dan kehampaan, demi dia. Sumpah, ia rela.

Tapi, kali ini lain. Ia merasakan ah bukan ia sadar sesadar-sadarnya betapa bejatnya dia. Dia tega membiarkan biduk pernikahan sepasang suami istri yang sama-sama saling mencintai karam tertelan gelombang laut nan ganas. Padahal, ia bisa mencegahnya. Demi apa? Demi keegoisannya.

Ya, Sasuke akui ia sangatlah brengsek dan luar biasa egois. Ini adalah puncak dari segala keegoisannya. Lebih kejinya lagi, ia melakukan ini pada Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri yang sudah sedemikian baik padanya selama ini. Kurang apa coba yang dilakukan Itachi padanya? Selama ini, Itachilah yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya, menyokongnya, dan memberinya semangat. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keterpurukan. Itachi selalu ada untuknya. Tapi, apa coba balasannya untuk semua kebaikan kakaknya itu? Sebuah pengkhianatan. Keji. Sangat keji.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Matanya menatap marah pada amplop warna putih yang isinya surat undangan untuk Itachi dari pengadilan. Seharusnya, sebagai adik yang baik, ia memberikannya pada Itachi, agar ia bisa menyelamatkan pernikahannya. Tapi, tidak. Ia justru melakukan hal sebaliknya. Ia dengan sengaja menyitanya. Ia bahkan sengaja mengusir kakaknya keluar kota untuk memuluskan perceraian ItaNaru. Benar-benar bastard.

Apa kau tak bisa lebih hina lagi, Sasuke? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh serendah ini? Demi Tuhan, itu kakakmu, kakak kandungmu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergema dalam kepalanya, menyindirnya agar menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi, Sasuke dengan keras kepala menepisnya.

Memang, dimana letak salahnya? Ia juga mencintai Naruto, sama seperti Itachi. Ia memiliki hak yang sama seperti Itachi untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Lagipula, ini kan salah Itachi sendiri. Ia sendiri yang bersikeras menceraikan Naruto. Bukan Sasuke yang memaksanya. Lalu, kenapa ia yang disalahkan dan dicap bajingan egois?

Sasuke benar. Ia tidak salah karena mencintai Naruto. Ia memang tidak memaksa Itachi untuk menceraikan Naruto. Tapi, tindakannya yang menyembunyikan kebenaran itu tidaklah benar. Tindakannya yang sengaja mengail di air keruh itu sangatlah kejam. Hampir setara dengan pengkhianatan Sengkuni, tokoh antagonis dalam pewayangan Mahabarata. Keji dan juga memuakkan. Dan, sampai kapanpun, Sasuke tak akan bisa lari dari dosanya itu.

"Aku tak suka melihat ekspresi di wajahmu itu, Sasuke." cetus Gaara dari ambang pintu yang terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam berkas di satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke kembali. "Terakhir kalinya kau berekspresi seperti itu saat kau menghancurkan sendiri hubunganmu dengan Sakura," tambah Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Jadenya menatap lurus oniks Sasuke, menyelidik, seolah ingin menguak rencana busuk apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke berkedut, merasa was-was. ' _Dam'n it_. Terkutuklah Gaara dengan intuisinya yang tajam,' batinnya mengutuki Gaara, yang entah bagaimana caranya, selalu bisa mencium kapan tepatnya sisi gelap Sasuke muncul ke permukaan. Sasuke berpura-pura minum tehnya yang sudah tidak hangat untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. "Mana mungkin? Memangnya hubungan siapa yang mau ku hancurkan?" elak Sasuke.

"Mana ku tahu. Kau lebih tahu isi pikiranmu daripada aku," jawab Gaara ambigu. "Hentikan Sasuke! Sebelum terlambat."

Mata Sasuke kembali berkedut. Hatinya semakin was-was, terbukti dari genggaman tanganya pada cangkir tehnya yang mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Gaara…" desah Sasuke menatap Gaara sayu, memerlihatkan sorot matanya yang terluka, masih tak mau mengaku.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Banyak yang bilang kalau kau ini sangatlah egois. Tapi, tidak di mataku. Bagiku, kau orang paling pemurah yang pernah ku kenal."

"Hah!" gumam Sasuke. Ia menahan diri agar hidungnya tidak megar karena bangga. Ternyata, ia punya sifat baik juga. "Omong kosong,"

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu, kau pernah bilang, cinta dan keegoisan tidak akan pernah berada dalam satu tempat. Cinta berasal dari hati nurani sedangkan keegoisan dari hawa nafsu. Tidak mungkin keduanya bersatu. Karena itulah, kau lebih memilih melepaskan keegoisanmu untuk memiliki Sakura demi besarnya cintamu padanya."

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang kaku. 'Ia tahu. Gaara sudah tahu,' pikirnya menyadari jika Gaara tengah menyindirnya. Dengan cerdas, ia memberikan nasehat bijaknya padanya tanpa harus mendudukkannya ke kursi pesakitan. Oh, well inilah salah satu yang disukainya dari Gaara. Ia tidak pernah langsung memvonis seseorang, meski kesalahanya sudah terang benderang. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Gaara?" tukas Sasuke tidak sabar, masih bertahan dengan keegoisannya.

"Jangan berubah Sasuke! Janganlah jadi orang egois, karena keegoisan tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana selain kehancuran." Gaara tersenyum muram. "Jangan mengikuti jejakku yang egois ini," tambahnya sebelum memberikan berkas yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merenungkan kata-kata Gaara. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Gaara. Apa itu salah?" ujarnya pada Gaara sebelum sahabat berambut merahnya menutup pintu kantornya.

"Kebahagiaan tidak bisa diperoleh dengan merampas kebahagiaan orang lain. Kalaupun kau bahagia, itu hanyalah kebahagiaan semu. Camkan ini dalam otakmu! Kebahagiaan sejati itu untuk diperjuangkan bukan direbut." Petuahnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Aku tahu Gaara. Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke lirih. "Tapi.." Sasuke menggeleng muram, "..aku tak sanggup melepasnya. Sekali ini saja, tolong biarkan aku jadi orang egois," Gumamnya lirih, tertekan oleh beban dosa yang menghimpit pundaknya.

Lalu, bayangan wajah sendu Naruto melintas dalam benaknya. Hati Sasuke seperti diremas-remas oleh tangan invisible saat matanya menangkap bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari mata Naruto saat membaca undangan dari pengadilan. "Sial! Sialan!" rutuknya kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menarik dasinya hingga longgar dan lalu melepaskan tiga kancing teratas, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sambil menutup kelopak matanya. Ia mengingat-ingat percakapan antara Naruto dan Ayame yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi siang.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan sorot mata dingin._

" _Aku ingin bicara denganmu," balas Ayame tak kalah dinginnya._

" _Apalagi yang mau kau bicarakan? Semuanya sudah selesai." Kata Naruto lelah._

" _Belum selesai. Aku bahkan belum memulai."_

" _Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto gusar._

" _Lepaskan Kaa!"_

" _Huh!" Naruto mendengus. "Lucu sekali."_

 _Ayame menarik tangan Naruto kasar dan membenturkan tubuh gadis itu ke dinding membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, N-A-R-U-T-O!" geramnya._

 _Safir Naruto mengeras. "Begitu pula denganku, Ayame."_

" _Brengsek kau!" raung Ayame geram hendak menampar Naruto tapi tangan Naruto dengan sigap menahannya._

" _Aku melepaskanmu dari jeratan penjara karena aku kasihan pada calon bayimu, tapi jangan pikir aku akan menerima tamparanmu," tukas Naruto dingin. Ia yang kini berganti mendesak Ayame, memerangkapnya diantara Naruto dan dinding. "Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik! Aku tidak pernah menggoda suamimu, ataupun mencoba merebutnya darimu. Hubungannya denganku hanya sebatas profesionalitas, just bisnis."_

" _Aku tidak percaya," raung Ayame berusaha memberontak._

" _Terserah, kau percaya atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku."_

 _Wajah Ayame memerah, marah. "Lalu, kenapa kau ingin bercerai dari suamimu, kalau bukan karena kau ingin bersama dengan Kaa-ku lagi?"_

" _Karena suamiku ingin bercerai dariku," sembur Naruto meluapkan beban emosinya selama ini. Wajahnya memerah sempurna lalu melunak, tampak lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. Ada gurat kesedihan menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Ia tak cukup mempercayaiku, hingga ingin berpisah dariku. Padahal saat itu aku…aku sedang mengandung benihnya." Tambahnya dengan suara lirih._

 _Ayame terdiam, merasa bingung dengan ironi ini. Situasi mereka hampir mirip. Pernikahan mereka sama-sama diambang perceraian karena suami mereka tak ingin hidup dalam satu atap lagi dengan mereka. Bedanya, ia masih memiliki harapan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, meskipun tipis. Sedangkan Naruto tidak. "Apa kau mencintainya?" tanyanya terdengar asing bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Soalnya, ia membenci Naruto. Semua orang juga tahu. Jadi, tak mungkin ia perduli dengan nasib Naruto._

" _Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya," Mata Naruto menerawang jauh, menatap pemandangan di luar sana. "Apa kau tahu? Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Semua yang kau lakukan padaku dan Kaa itu jahat." Katanya lagi dengan mata kosong, seolah-olah jiwanya sedang mengembara ke tempat lain._

 _Ayame diam mendengarkan. Naruto melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Tapi, aku juga kagum padamu. Kau berani melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan cintamu, menerima semua resikonya, termasuk dibenci olehnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah si pengecut. Aku lebih memilih kabur darinya, daripada harus melihat memudarnya cintanya padaku. Aku..aku tak sekuat kau."_

 _Suasananya kembali hening. Keduanya, sama-sama larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. "Hidup ini pilihan. Aku lebih memilih dibenci dari pada hidup dalam penyesalan. Setidaknya, aku tidak mati dengan bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai." Kata Ayame memecah keheningan._

 _Ayame merasa sangat bodoh. 'Mulut busuk,' makinya pada dirinya. Ia tak percaya akan datang masanya, ia bercakap-cakap secara beradab —tanpa cacian, tanpa ledakan amarah, dan tanpa kebencian— dengan Naruto. Tapi, di sinilah dia berada sekarang, berbincang santai dengannya._

 _Naruto tersenyum muram, membenarkan. Ayame ada benarnya, tapi ia tak sekuat Ayame. Ia tak sanggup menghabiskan hidup dengan seseorang yang dari hari ke hari hanya mengganggap kita orang asing. Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Wajahnya yang ayu tampak lelah. Safirnya terlihat keruh dan kehilangan sinarnya, seiring padamnya semangat hidupnya._

" _Kau masih ada waktu untuk mempertahankannya," kata Ayame memberi semangat._

 _Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah tak ada harapan. Ia bersikeras ingin menceraikanku,"_

" _Kau harus lebih keras kepala darinya. Rayu dia. Pakai gaun terbaikmu. Lakukan apapun untuk meluluhkannya. Selama palu belum diketuk, kau masih ada waktu."_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Lakukan yang terbaik atau kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan selamanya."_

 _Naruto tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia merasakan adanya secercah cahaya dalam hidupnya. "Kau benar. Aku akan mencobanya."_

" _Hm," gumam Ayame. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya._

" _Ayame, trims." Kata Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya._

" _Sama-sama," balas Ayame tulus mendoakan agar rencana Naruto berjalan mulus. Jika Naruto tidak bercerai dari suaminya, maka harapan pernikahannya selamat akan lebih besar._

 _Sasuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya agar tidak ketahuan. Ia buru-buru ke ruangan Itachi untuk menyingkirkan Itachi selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk menggagalkan rencana Naruto dan memuluskan percerian ItaNaru._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sasuke meremat amplop putih itu hingga membentuk gumpalan. "Aku harus bagaimana Tuhan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya risau. Ia harus memilih antara kebahagiaannya ataukah kebahagiaan kakaknya. Keduanya sama sulitnya. Jika ia memilih kakaknya, maka ia harus bersiap hidup dalam neraka kesepian lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, jika ia memilih sebaliknya, maka ia akan melihat kakaknya yang baik hati hancur. Dan, juga Naruto. Sanggupkah dia melihatnya? Rasanya tidak.

"Oh, God! Aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya," keluhnya. "Kenapa kami harus mencintai orang yang sama? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?" Ujarnya bermonolog penuh sesal.

TOK TOK TOK… suara ketukan menarik atensi Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, malas."

"Malas?"

"Buat apa? Di rumah tak ada orang."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Makanya cari kekasih. Biar ada yang menyambutmu di rumah saat kau pulang,"

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Seperti aku tidak berusaha saja,"

"Oh, ya?" kata Neji tak percaya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan lalu duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Sasuke. "Ku lihat kau tak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita pun? Kau masih pengamal One night one stand yang setia, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau punya kekasih? Kekasih tidak muncul dari dunia dugem. Kau harus mengenalnya lebih dalam, menggali kepribadiannya, baru bisa." Tambah Neji.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. 'Dasar sok tahu,' dumelnya dalam hati.

"Aku serius Sasuke,"

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke malas.

Neji melirik Sasuke yang tampak muram. Ada kesedihan mewarnai wajah tampannya. Biasanya, jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, berarti ia tengah terlibat dalam urusan asmara. "Kau masih belum bisa move on dari Sakura?" tanya Neji iseng.

"Tidak. Aku sudah merelakannya."

"Berarti ada orang lain lagi?"

"Hn,"

"Siapa?" Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke memilih bungkam. "Apa ia wanita yang telah punya pasangan?" Sasuke masih diam, tapi Neji bisa melihat kilau di matanya. Berarti, tebakannya benar. "Apa wanita itu mencintai pasangannya dan tak mau berpisah dengannya?" tebak Neji tepat sasaran.

Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menatap Neji. Neji sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten untuk kedua kalinya, dulunya sama sepertinya. Sama-sama bastard, bajingan, dan hobi merebut kekasih orang. Oh, well untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke tidak terlibat. Wanita yang ditidurinya selalu masih berstatus single sampai ia bertemu Naruto. Naruto wanita bersuami pertama yang ingin direbut Sasuke. Tidak seperti Neji. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau berhasil merebut kekasih orang?"

Wajah Neji berubah. Tampak muram. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap karpet di bawah kakinya. "Saat pertama kalinya aku melakukannya, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku dihantui perasaan bersalah. Setelah itu…" Neji mengangkat bahu, acuh. "..biasa saja. Sama seperti bernafas. Wajar dan biasa." Kata Neji membuka kenangan lamanya.

"Lalu?" desak Sasuke.

"Meski demikian, aku sadar dengan kondisi kejiwaanku. Gara-gara melakukan itu, hatiku jadi mati. Aku tidak lagi bisa merasa. Hanya haus, haus, dan haus yang entah sampai kapan berakhir yang ku rasakan. Pada satu titik, aku mulai merasa lelah dan jenuh. Aku bosan dan muak dengan diriku sendiri. Lalu Naruto hadir,"

"Apa hubungannya?" sergah Sasuke menduga-duga yang tidak-tidak. Siapa tahu dibalik permusuhan dinginnya, Neji diam-diam ada hati dengan Naruto. Bagaimana pun Naruto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik rupawan?

"Kehadiran Naruto mengusik hati nuraniku. Saat itulah, aku berfikir. Merenungi semua yang telah lalu. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan ingin memulai hidup yang baru. Aku lega. Aku melakukannya. Karena berkat itu, aku sadar betapa aku mencintai Tenten. Aku sadar, meski aku hanya melakukannya dengan Tenten seorang, aku tetap puas. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya dan ia mencintaiku. Tenten adalah obat dahagaku,"

"Semudah itukah?"

"Tidak, itu berat. Sangat berat. Karena lawanku diriku sendiri. Keegoisanku lah yang harus ku tundukkan."

Topik itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Caranya?"

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin bahagia, Sasuke. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang dan damai. Dan, itu tak akan bisa ku dapatkan, jika aku masih jadi orang egois." Akunya. "Memang dengan keegoisan kita bisa memperoleh apa yang kita inginkan. Namun, itu hanya sementara. Hanya semu. Saat orang itu tahu betapa egoisnya kita, maka ia pun akan berbalik membenci kita, dan lalu meninggalkan kita. Saat itulah, kehancuran yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke diam menyimak. Ia pikir Neji benar. Mungkin, dengan memisahkan ItaNaru, ia memperoleh kesempatan untuk PDKT dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, itu tidak menjamin ia akan berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Sasuke kemudian ingat cacat permanen Naruto. Naruto sangat sulit move on.

Hidup Naruto pernah terpuruk dan ia hampir menghancurkan masa depannya karena kandasnya hubungannya dengan Kisame. Setelah Kisame, Naruto menutup pintunya rapat-rapat untuk pria lain baik yang ingin menjalin hubungan permanen ataupun selingan. Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang membuat Itachi berhasil mendapatkan Naruto. Itu sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak yakin ia punyai. Ia tak punya ibu peri baik hati yang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya padanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Beda dengan Itachi yang memiliki banyak cadangan keberuntungan.

Maaf sedikit ngelantur. BTS (back to story) saja. Jika hal yang sama terulang lagi, Sasuke tak yakin Naruto sanggup bertahan. Itu berarti, Sasuke menghancurkan hidup dua orang dalam satu kali tembakan yakni Itachi dan Naruto. Lalu, apa bedanya ia dengan Ayame? Sama buruknya, kan?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. 'Tampaknya, aku harus berkorban lagi,' batinnya. Seharusnya, ia merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya. Kali ini untuk selamanya. Tapi, sebaliknya. Sasuke justru merasakan hatinya lebih plong. Bebannya seperti terangkat. Hah, ia memang pria baik hati dan pemurah seperti kata Gaara. Ia tak berbakat jadi pengkhianat licik.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Nanti. Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan."

"Jangan terlalu larut. Tak baik untuk kesehatan," nasehat Neji sebelum pamitan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Ia tengah sibuk menelepon kakaknya.

Di balik pintu, Neji menatap Sasuke kagum. Sasuke telah jadi lebih dewasa. Ia memang tidak tahu permasalahan Sasuke, tapi ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. "Aku harus membantunya," kata Neji. Ia menghubungi seseorang. "Tolong kau ke sini. Sasuke membutuhkanmu. Ya." Ujarnya menutup telepon. 'Semoga ini bisa membantumu, kawan,' pikirnya menatap pintu ruang Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Setelahnya, ia pun pergi.

….*****…

Itachi lelah dan ngantuk. Yang diinginkannya hanya satu yakni tidur. Tapi, dering telepon sialan itu membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Sumpah serapah mengalun indah dari bibirnya. Ia berjanji akan menghajar orang sialan yang telah mengganggu istirahatnya, jika ternyata isi teleponnya tidak penting. Dengan kasar, ia mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo!"

"Chi, lekas pulang!"

"Apa? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Itachi dengan perasaan cemas. Ia buru-buru bangun dan mencari bajunya yang ia lempar sembarangan di lantai.

"Bukan. Ini tentang Naruto."

"Memangnya Naruto kenapa? Apa ia sakit?" teriak Itachi histeris. Saking paniknya ia salah memasukkan kedua kakinya pada satu lubang celanannya, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan membentur lantai dan ia mengerang karenanya.

"Apa itu? Kau kenapa? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke

"Abaikan itu! Bagaimana dengan dengan Naruto?" sergah Itachi buru-buru membentulkan pakaiannya.

"Ya, ia sakit.." Ada jeda sejenak.

"Sakit apa, Sas?" tanya Itachi dengan hati yang semakin tidak karuan dan membuatnya keserimpet oleh barang-barangnya sendiri.

"..sakit hati." lanjut Sasuke seolah kalimatnya tidak terpotong.

Alis Itachi terangkat satu, pertanda ia sedang kebingungan. "Sakit hati? Maksudnya?"

"Karena kau telah memaksanya bercerai, Bodoh!" Sasuke terdengar sangat marah dan sakit hati.

Itachi memutar bola matanya sebal. Lagi-lagi topic ini. "Dengar, Sasuke! Kau memang adikku, tapi aku minta kau jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku,"

Sasuke diam. Mungkin sedang mencerna kalimatnya. Karena Sasuke masih diam, Itachi berniat mematikan telepon. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan aku…"

Namun, Sasuke kembali bicara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah Naruto bercerai,"

Tanpa ragu, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja menikahinya,"

Hening lagi. "Kau ingin ia bercerai dari suaminya lalu menikahinya?" simpul Sasuke.

"Ya. Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Kau gila, ya?"

"Kau yang gila." Bantah Itachi. "Bicara sembarangan lagi, ku pukul kau," ancamnya.

"Itu kenyataannya," kata Sasuke santai. "Kau menikahinya lalu bercerai dan lalu menikahinya lagi. Memangnya, kau butuh berapa kali untuk merayakan pesta pernikahanmu? Tiap tahun?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Itachi adalah orang yang genius. Sumpah, kecerdasannya di atas orang-orang normal. Tapi, sekali ini, ia merasa jadi orang bodoh sedunia. Tak ada satu pun dari kalimat Sasuke yang bisa ia pahami. "Aku tidak mengerti," akunya gentle.

"Kau itu suami Naruto, Bodoh. Kalian sudah resmi menikah. Masak tak ingat?" sembur Sasuke geram.

"Mana mungkin," pekik Itachi terkejut. Kepanikan merambati dirinya. "Dari mana kau tahu lelucon mengerikan ini?"

"Aku membaca surat pribadimu. Maaf, aku lancang. Itu dari pengadilan soal perceraianmu," kata Sasuke terdengar malu.

"T-tapi.. Tapi, kenapa Naruto selama ini diam saja? Kenapa ia tidak bilang pada…" Sebuah ingatan mengerikan melintas dalam benaknya. Dari pesta Valentine yang lalu disusul acara pernikahan sederhana ala Kristiani. Itachi ingat ia menanda tangani sebuah dokumen. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Naruto datang padanya. Ia bilang…. Itachi panas dingin. Ia merasa jadi manusia paling idiot sedunia.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke dari seberang saluran.

"Ya," sahut Itachi lemas.

"Kalau sudah, lekaslah kemari. Bawa bokongmu dan selamatkan pernikahanmu," kata Sasuke. "Jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi!" ujarnya sebagai pamungkas.

"Pasti," janji Itachi.

Setelahnya, Itachi kalang kabut, memberesi barang-barangnya. Ia begitu gugup, hingga barangnya tercecer beberapa kali. Ia bergegas menyetir mobilnya dan kembali ke Konoha. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga ia masih sempat. Oh God! Itachi membiarkan barang-barangnya di dalam mobil. Ia berlari terengah-engah ke apartemennya. Hatinya bagai diremas sembilu melihat Naruto tertidur di kursinya di tengah ruang makan yang sudah ia hias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambutnya. "Naruto," bisiknya lirih.

Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lembut, seolah takut mengganggu tidurnya. Ia memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas kepala Naruto, menangis dalam diam. Oh, Tuhan. Setahun yang lalu, ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Naruto. Tapi, lihat siapa yang beberapa bulan ini menyakiti Naruto? Justru dia sendiri. 'Oh, betapa aku tak punya ketetapan hati,' batinnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang basah yang mengalir di pipinya. "Chi? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya agak sayu, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Y-ya," jawab Itachi dengan suara bergetar. "Aku pulang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau pulang," jawab Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tubuh Itachi. Hatinya terasa tentram. Ia merasa sangat dicintai. "Maaf, makanannya sudah dingin."

"Kita masih bisa memanaskannya, kan?" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh geli. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sangat."

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Itachi yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Chi, bagaimana dengan perce…"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah menceraikanmu," kata Itachi dengan nada bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Selama ini, ku pikir kau menikahi orang lain. Padahal, kau sedang menjalin hubungan denganku. Aku merasa dikhianati. Karena itu, aku memaksamu bercerai. Aku tak tahu kalau orang itu adalah aku. Maaf. Aku memang bodoh, idiot no 1, dan kau boleh memukul kepalaku kalau kau mau. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Naruto lega. Itachi akhirnya mengerti. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," katanya jahil.

"Apa, Princes?"

"Cintai aku,"

"Pasti," janji Itachi. Ia menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia menunjukkan betapa besarnya cintanya pada Naruto.

Sejam kemudian, Naruto berbaring dengan berbantalkan lengan Itachi. "Naruto, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Tapi, kau jangan marah, ya?"

Naruto menatap Itachi penuh cinta. Tangannya bermain-main dengan rambut Itachi yang tergerai di atas dada. "Tentang?"

"Tentang jati diriku."

Naruto melihat Itachi agak ragu. "Katakan saja!"

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan Sabaku, melainkan Uchiha." Akunya membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke,"

"Untuk apa kau bohong?"

"Saat itu aku putus asa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekatimu. Jadi, aku putuskan berbohong dan melamar jadi asistenmu."

"Hm, pantas sikap Sasuke agak aneh. Rupanya, ini alasannya."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah? Tentu saja. Kau bohong padaku. Tapi, ku rasa kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya tidak lama lagi," kata Naruto jahil.

"Dari?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri, nanti." Kata Naruto terakhir kalinya karena kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya.

Pertanyaan itu sudah ada di ujung lidah Itachi, tapi ia telan lagi. Ia mengusap rambut istrinya penuh sayang dan lalu mengecup kelopak matanya. "Tidurlah, sayang. Kau pasti lelah."

"Maafkan aku Chi. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Tolong bangunkan aku sejam lagi," Lalu, selanjutnya hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

Itachi mengecup dahi Naruto. "Selamat tidur sayang. Mimpi yang indah," Itachi meraih HP menekan beberapa nomor dan bicara dengannya sebelum menyusul Naruto kea lam mimpi. Tanganya yang satu ia biarkan jadi bantal Naruto. Sedangkan, satunya lagi menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya erat.

Naruto dan Itachi berencana tidur hingga jam 7 pagi. Ia sudah ijin Sasuke jika mereka akan telat ke kantor. Tapi, suara gedoran di pintu apartemen mereka membuyarkan rencana mereka. Jika bukan karena tak enak pada tetangga, tak sudi Itachi menemui tamu tak diundangnya itu.

"APA?" bentak Itachi dengan mata sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Tamu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, tapi langsung nyelonong masuk begitu saja. Ia tidak meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. "Nar! Naruto!" panggilnya dengan suara panic.

Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur lagi karena gangguan itu menemui tamunya. Tentu saja setelah ia berpakaian dengna pakaian yang pantas. Tidak seperti Itachi yang masih memakai celana tanpa atasan. "Ada apa, Shui? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?"

"Tolong selamatkan aku,"

"Dari?"

"Ayahmu, siapa lagi." Sahut Shuigetsu gusar. "Tiba-tiba ia muncul di apartemenku dan mengamuk. Untung saja aku berhasil kabur, jika tidak…" tubuh Shuigetsu bergidik. "…aku pasti tewas di tempat."

Dahi Itachi mengerut, "Kenapa ia mengamuk? Seingatku Minato-san orang yang kalem dan tidak mudah marah,"

"Itu tampilan luarnya, dalamnya sih..parah." Shuigetsu teringat kenangan lamanya saat ia masih bekerja pada keluarga itu. "Penyakit father compleksnya sangat akut dan berbahaya. Sudah banyak yang jadi korbannya. Aku salah satunya,"

"Aku bisa menangkap akibatnya. Tapi, apa sebabnya? Apa kali ini yang kau lakukan hingga membuat ayah marah?"

"Dia sudah tahu, Nar. Tentang pernikahan dadakanmu itu. Ia tahu jika aku… ukh.." Shuigetsu dengan cemas menelan ludahnya, menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya. "Ia bilang, 'Aku menyuruhmu menjaga anakku bukannya menggantikan peranku mengantarkan anakku ke altar pernikahan,' sambil memukuliku bertubi-tubi."

Naruto hampir tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri karena geli. "Jadi itu alasannya." Katanya tenang.

"Ya," sahut Shuigetsu lemas,

"Ya itu sih deritamu," celetuk Itachi kejam.

"Hei, itukah ucapanmu pada orang yang telah membantumu mendapatkan kembali calon tunanganmu yang kabur? Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Tidak tahu berterima kasih," gerutu Shuigetsu. "Aku yang membawa Naruto ke acara itu. Tanpa aku …"

"Kami tak akan menikah." Potong Naruto. "Oh, well jujur aku marah padamu, Shui, teganya kau menjebakku." Tuduhnya,

"Aku tidak menjebakmu. Itu memang awalnya hanya game seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru. Mana ku tahu jika Kabuto sinting itu mengundang pendeta sungguhan. Dan, mana ku tahu jika Orochimaru sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas resminya secara hukum. Aku sungguh tidak tahu menahu. Kalau ada yang mau kau salahkan? Salahkan saja mereka. Mereka biang keroknya." aku Shuigetsu.

"Hi hi hi… tenanglah. Aku tidak benar-benar marah kok. Malah aku mau berterima kasih padamu," kata Naruto.

"Bilang pada ayahmu untuk tidak mengejarku dengan wajah horornya. Aku takut. Begitu pula dengan Karin," adu Shuigetsu.

"Iya-iya, nanti aku bilang pada ayah." Naruto melirik suaminya yang sejak tadi diam. "Ada apa Anata? Ada masalah?"

"Aku hanya bingung. Aku merasa ada dalang di balik Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Jika tidak, mereka tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan berkas-berkasku begitu saja. Bukankah ini agak aneh? Kelihatan sekali persiapannya. Tapi, siapa?"

"Dilihat dari reaksi ayah, ku rasa bukan ayahku. Aku mengenal ayahku. Meski ia sangat ingin memiliki menantu dirimu, ia tak akan memaksaku dengan cara licik seperti ini. Dan, yang pasti mengantarkan putri-putrinya ke altar pernikahan adalah impian…"

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan penampilan luar, Naru-chan! Ayahmu bukanlah malaikat." Potong Jugo yang baru datang membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Jugo! Kau juga datang? Kapan tiba?"

"Baru saja. Aku sekarang bergabung dengan agency Shuigetsu sebagai rekan,"

"Lalu, orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal,"

"Oh, aku turut berduka. Maafkan aku tak bisa hadir."

"Bukannya kau juga sedang berduka. Kau sendiri baru saja kehilangan calon bayi kalian, kan?" balas Jugo.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Jdi, menurutmu rencana pernikahanku dengan Itachi ini dibuat oleh ayah?" tanyanya mengganti topik.

"Bukan juga. Tapi, ya ayahmu terlibat. Tepatnya yang merencanakannya adalah Fugaku, ayahmu, dan Orochimaru."

"Jika ini rencana ayah, kenapa ia marah pada Shui?"

"Karena ia kesal. Pernikahan kalian memang rencananya. Tapi, pernikahan Kyuubi tidak. Ia kesal karena dua kali tak bisa mengantarkan putri-putrinya ke altar,"

Itachi diam. Wajahnya netral. Mungkin, ia sedang bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi, Naruto lain. Ia bengong karena terkejut. "Kyuubi sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara!" pekik Naruto terkejut. 'Kok, aku tidak tahu, sih.' Batinnya.

"Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka menikah! Itu adalah lelucon paling mengerikan dalam keluargamu. Setidaknya, pernikahanmu sudah diketahui dan direncanakan ayahmu, tapi Kyuubi lain. Itu murni kecelakaan." Jelas Jugo yang malah membuat Naruto kebingungan. "Mereka menikah di Las Vegas dalam kondisi setengah tidak sadar. Tapi, mereka sudah resmi secara hukum. Jadi, tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan pernikahan. Lagipula, Kyuubi sepertinya menyukai Gaara. Buktinya, saat ini ia tengah mengandung anak mereka."

Naruto kehilangan suaranya. "Oh, pantas ayah seperti itu. Itu adalah tragedy yang mengerikan," katanya setengah geli. "Kasihan Shion-nee. Ia pasti tersiksa sekarang."

"Memang. Malang betul nasibnya. Ia terkurung dan dipantau 24 jam oleh Minato-sama. Tapi, itu mungkin baik juga. Setidaknya, ia tak lagi seliar dulu."

Naruto tertawa. Sungguh-sungguh tertawa. Ia merangkul pinggang suaminya ia masih bungkam seribu bahasa, menyadari betapa uniknya keluarga besannya ini.

…*****…..

Kantor Uchiha Company grup ramai oleh banyak orang. Ada konsperensi pers soalnya. Itachi duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto. Di masing kanan dan kiri keduanya ada kedua orang tua mereka yang sengaja datang untuk memberi dukungan moril. Para wartawan dengan setia berada di posisinya untuk mendengarkan penyataan Itachi dan Naruto.

Naruto meski ekspresinya tenang dan datar, tapi Itachi bisa menangkap kegugupannya. Itachi meremas tangan Naruto lembut dari bawah meja. Minato tahu karena itu ia memberikan delikan tajam, masih marah pada Itachi. "Saya menikah pada hari Valentine lalu. Ini akta pernikahan saya. Dan, pria di samping saya inilah suami saya," kata Naruto dengan nada resmi mengumumkan pernikahan rahasianya.

"Kenapa anda menikah diam-diam dan juga terburu-buru? Apakah ada alasan dibalik itu?" tanya salah satu wartawan TV NHK.

"Diam-diam, iya, tapi terburu-buru tidak. Kami sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Kami sepakat untuk membuat pernikahan yang sederhana dan tertutup mengingat sakralnya momen ini," Abaikan jika pernikahan ini berawal dari sebuah permainan konyol. Abaikan jika ini berasal dari sebuah kesalahan dan hasil tipuan licik kedua orang tua mereka dibantu Shuigetsu. Yang penting mereka sudah menikah titik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana perceraian kalian?" tanya wartawan berkaca mata dengan ekspresi serius.

"Pernikahan kami memang sempat ada masalah karena miss-komunikasi," aku Naruto. "Tapi, kini kami menyadarinya dan kami sudah memperbaikinya. Karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kami. Rencananya kami akan menggelar resepsi pernikahan kami yang tertunda minggu depan sebagai wujud syukur…."

Suara Naruto terdengar samar-samar oleh Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum pada kebahagiaan mereka, meski hatinya terluka, tersayat oleh duka. Ia patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, ia juga tahu ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Ia cukup terhibur melihat Naruto bahagia. Ia suka melihat senyumnya yang secerah mentari. Ia senang melihat wajah cantik Naruto tidak lagi tertutup mendung. Dan, ia rasa itu cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terluka.

Sakura diam-diam menggenggam jemari tangan Sasuke yang dingin, memberinya dorongan moril. Sasuke memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia tahu laki-laki yang dicintainya ini berusaha tegar di tengah bangunan hatinya yang porak poranda. Ia ingin bilang, "Kau tak sendiri Sasuke. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu,"

Sakura tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Hubungan mereka ah ini tak tepat disebut hubungan juga, karena Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya ini hubungan. Baginya, Sakura hanyalah teman seapartemen, teman berbincang, dan juga teman tidur. Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih. Tapi, Sakura tetap menyimpan asa, suatu saat Sasuke bisa move on dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

…..*****…..

2 tahun kemudian,

Naruto tengah menimang-nimang putranya Minato —namanya sama dengan nama kakeknya—, ketika kakaknya menelepon. "Naru-chan. Tolong beritahu ayah untuk melonggarkan pengawasannya. Aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya." Keluh kakaknya.

"Ha ha ha…" Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Wah itu susah juga. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana watak ayah." Secara tidak langsung Naruto menolak permintaan kakaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja? Setelah itu, pasti ayah tak akan lagi seketat itu."

"Menikah? Kau gila." Jerit Kakaknya frustasi. "Kalaupun aku mau menikah, dengan siapa? Aku tidak punya calon yang layak dengan adanya ayah yang membayangiku 24 jam full."

"Bagaimana dengan Jugo? Ia masih single dan kau cukup dekat dengannya. Dia memang agak kalem, tapi aku yakin kalian akan cocok. Dan, yang pasti ia bisa mengendalikan sisi liarmu."

"Aww.., kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya? Kau memang genius adikku. Itu ayah datang bersama calon suamiku. Aku tutup dulu. Salam untuk suamimu yang menyebalkan dan keponakanku tersayang. Bye."

Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa saja menanggapi. Ia lalu berbicara sendiri menanggapi gumaman tidak jelas Mina-chan. Minato kecil menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara sebagai balasannya. Bibirnya membuat suara-suara lucu seolah-oleh memahami apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke yang datang berkunjung bersama Sakura.

"Baik seperti biasanya," jawab Naruto memamerkan senyum bahagianya. "Dan, bagaimana kabar paman Mina-chan ini? Apa ia akan menyampaikan kabar baik tentang rencana pernikahan pamannya atau masih ingin tetap melajang hingga Minato dewasa?" celetuk Naruto tidak bermaksud mengusili status SasuSaku yang tidak jelas hingga kini.

"Wah, bagaimana ya?" balas Sasuke ikutan jahil. "Pamannya masih patah hati karena wanita yang dicintainya sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi, pamannya Minato janji, sebelum ia dewasa ia akan menikah dengan wanita yang cantik yang juga mencintai Minato. Lalu, Minato akan berjalan di sepanjang altar untuk menaburkan bunga untuk pamannya tercinta."

Naruto kembali tertawa cukup puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Meski ia tak tahu siapa wanita yang berhasil membuat Sasuke patah hati, tapi ia kini yakin Sasuke sudah belajar move on dan ia berhasil menata hatinya kembali. "Kau mau bertemu Itachi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah melihatnya sepanjang hari ini. Dan, ku ingatkan, wajahnya yang sok itu semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Aku ke sini untuk menemui keponakanku tercinta." Kata Sasuke sedikit curhat.

"Ooo begitu." Gumam Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Sakura?"

"Oh, kata Sakura, ia ada perlu denganmu. Jadi, aku mengajaknya serta."

"Ada perlu?" Dahi Naruto mengerut melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah dibalik keanggunannya yang tanpa cela. "Aku ingin mendiskusikan soal proyek filmku denganmu. Aku agak kesulitan menghayati peranku," kata Sakura cepat-cepat memberi alasan.

"Oh, tentu." Sahut Naruto mengerti. "Paman Sasu, apa paman mau menemani Mina-chan bermain,"

"Dengan senang hati," balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minato.

"Terima kasih," Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura, "Ayo, Sakura-chan." Ajaknya ke tempat yang lebih pribadi.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku…" Sakura meminta maaf begitu mereka sudah jauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak masalah. Aku mengerti, kok." Naruto tersenyum menenangkan paham akan dilema yang dialami Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, meski Sasuke tak membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Tapi, bagi Sakura asal bisa hidup bersama dengan Sasuke itu cukup.

"Sasuke itu hampir sama denganku. Hanya kesabaran yang bisa menakhlukkannya. Bersabarlah dan tegarlah. Aku yakin suatu saat hati Sasuke akan terbuka untukmu. Lagipula, dulu ia pernah mencintaimu. Jangan menyerah dan keep fight." Kata Naruto memberi petuah. Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam perbincangan menarik antara dua orang wanita hingga lupa waktu.

"Naru-chan, sayang! My honey! Kau dimana?" panggil Itachi menyadarkan Naruto akan waktu-waktu yang dilupakannya.

"Ah, itu Tachi sudah pulang. Kita bergabung dengan mereka, yuk!" ajak Naruto yang diiyakan Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di taman. Sudah lama pula kita tidak menikmati waktu santai bersama. Kau tak keberatan kan, Anata?" Naruto menoleh pada Itachi untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Aku sih tak masalah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Mereka mungkin punya agenda penting sendiri atau ingin menikmati waktu berdua sendiri," goda Itachi sambil melirik-lirik Sasuke yang mendelik tajam pada kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Toh, aku juga sudah sangat kangen pada keponakanku. Kalau kau?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan halus.

Keempatnya ah kelimanya lalu duduk di Gazebo di taman menikmati cake dan secangkir teh bersama. Kecuali, Minato. Ia sibuk ngemil cemilan bayinya dan sebotol susu. Well Naruto memang menyusui Minato, tapi Minato tetap minta susu botolan sebagai tambahan. Menurutnya, ASI Naruto tidak mencukupi asupan gizinya. Benar-benar rakus mirip bibinya yang lain.

Sasuke memandangi kebersamaan ItaMinaNaru dengan tatapan iri. Ia juga ingin memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Ah, bukan hanya pada mereka saja. Ia juga iri pada sahabat-sahabatnya Neji, Shika, Gaara dan Kiba yang kini sama-sama sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak sendiri. Hanya dia yang belum.

Sasuke melirik wanita di sebelahnya. Ia masih belum mencintai Sakura seperti ia dulu mencintainya. Tapi, ia memiliki rasa sayang dan seperempat persen cinta untuknya. Ide menikahi Sakura tidak buruk juga. Ia lalu berbisik pada Sakura, "Apa kau mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi?" pintanya. Sakura memberinya tatapan bingung. "Saat ini, aku belum mencintaimu, tapi aku menyayangi dan memiliki beberapa persen cinta untukmu. Apa kau mau menungguku hingga cintaku padamu menjadi 100% dan lalu menikahimu?" bisiknya lagi.

Sakura diam, berfikir dan lalu mengangguk. Ia mulai merasakan buah dari perjuangan. Yach, seperti orang bijak bilang, hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati proses. Keduanya lalu bergabung dalam percakapan hangat dengan keluarga baru Naruto.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan kata

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

BENAR-BENAR THE END.


End file.
